


Forgotten Moments

by balrogtweety



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Punishment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir finds out that his life was nothing but a lie.  Along the way he finds love and a new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was my longest story I have ever written. This was a project that took two years to write. This was written 4 years ago and thought I would post it here. Enjoy

[](http://s781.photobucket.com/user/balrogtweety/media/Far_Eom2_zps319f8644.jpg.html)

I would like to thank Bandwench for the beautiful pic she created for me.

Chapter 1

It had been a long hard day: the orcs had been slaughtered, men had been killed and Éomer had his life.

Éomer, son of Éomund and the Marshall of Rohan, sat on his horse, Firefoot, looking at what was before him. Dead bodies lay littered on the land he rode upon.

“Send scouts to see if there are any more enemies around. Also check to see if any man is alive amongst the dead,” he shouted looking at Hama. Somehow in his mind someone was out there still alive. He could feel it in his gut.

Éomer had been sent out with orders from his uncle, King Théoden, that orcs were in the vicinity and getting closer to Rohan. It was imperative that they keep the vile beasts back. Théoden did not like anyone snooping around and finding out about Helm’s Deep.

On the far side of the slaughter, a body rose from the dead carcasses that littered the ground. He didn’t know how he got here or who he was for that matter. He brought his hand to the back of his head and felt a lump that was the size of a duck egg. As soon as he touched the lump, he flinched with pain. This man brought his hand from the back of his head to check his fingers: blood. He tried to get up from the ground only to feel a body across his legs. Pushing the body that was covered in black blood, he got up from the ground and nearly fell back down feeling dizzy. He slowly tried to steady his legs so that he could take in his surroundings. As he stood, he tried to figure out what he was doing in this forsaken land, wherever that may be.

Making his way across the field to see where he was did him no good. It was flat, barely any trees. Off in the distance, he thought he had seen dust raise from the ground. Having a destination in mind, he made his way towards the dust. They were either friend or foe but he didn’t care, as long as it was someone that would take care of this pounding in his head which was excruciating. It wasn’t long before the riders came upon him that he passed out in someone’s arms. Someone with flaxen hair and eyes the color of the sky. That was the last thing he had seen.

Éomer had 104 men in his éord but many more had joined him because the Riders of the Mark knew of his skill. Some of his men were killed in this ambush and Éomer’s éord reigned proudly with their kills.

Riding on his horse, a descendant of the Maeras, Éomer came across someone standing amongst the dead. Not knowing who it was, he came closer realizing it was a man but not of his people. This man wore the tunic with the White Tree of Gondor on his chest.

Getting down from his horse, Éomer made for the man before he collapsed in his arms. He knew who the man was but didn’t have time to utter his name. The man passed out before he could call out his name. He was the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. His name was Faramir.

He cradled the man in his arms as he called for a litter to take him back to Edoras so the healers could look at him. He put his hand on the back of the man’s head, feeling a lump and felt something sticky. He brought his hand forward seeing the blood. When his men approached with the litter, they placed him on it gently, covering him up with a blanket. Éomer walked beside the litter that carried the man.

It took them a few hours to get to Edoras, home of the Horse Lords. They entered the gates when the man on the stretcher grabbed at the hand nearest him.

Éomer was watching where he was going when he felt someone take his hand. Looking down he saw Faramir’s eyes were open.

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Éomer asked.

“Fine except for the bump on my head. Where am I and who are you?” Faramir winced as the pain got worse and he passed out again.

Éomer told the men with the stretcher to take him to his quarters and send for the healers. Éomer wanted to take care of Faramir. It was the least he could do for his family.

When the healers arrived, Éomer wanted to stay close. He knew all there was about Faramir from his visits to Gondor. Faramir was a kind soul to his men. They became fast friends when he visited Gondor. His father was something else. Éomer knew that Denethor never appreciated anything Faramir did for his land.

Something about the Gondorian made his heart swell. Seeing the grey eyes and the long auburn hair, made him look beautiful. Éomer sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Faramir’s hands into his own letting the man lying on the bed know that there was someone beside him. He rubbed the man’s knuckles. He didn’t know why he did it but somehow he wanted Faramir to know that he wasn’t alone.

Two younger healers arrived and bathed him. They needed to see if there was any more injuries to the Son of Gondor. Seeing none, they turned to the head healer, they both nodded. This nod assured the healer there were no other wounds. The two healers dressed Faramir in a heavy bed robe to keep him warm but their efforts were in vane seeing the shiver. They left the room not wanting to disturb the young man. When the healers were done with the Gondorian, the head healer told Éomer what was wrong.

“Well, My Lord, he as a nasty bump on the head with a small cut, a few scrapes and bruises but there’s one thing, My Lord.” The head healer knew what was to be done so he asked Éomer.

“What pray tell is that?” Éomer asked raising an eyebrow.

“He has developed a fever. He is cold to the touch and the only thing that will warm him is skin contact. Would you be willing to keep him warm through the night if you don’t have pressing matters to attend to? I know you know him and if he wakes up it would be nice for him to see a familiar face.” He noticed that the King’s nephew had taken the hand of Faramir. The healer put more blankets on Faramir to warm him up but it was doing him no good.

“I can. I will warm him. Could you send a message to my uncle telling him I would like to see him? I think he would like to know that Denethor’s son is here in Edoras.” Éomer watched Faramir as he spoke to the healer.

“I will do that. Keep him warm and let me know if he awakens. If he does, make sure he doesn’t get up or he could get sick. With head injuries, the mind makes the stomach upset and you lose everything. Have a chamber pot handy. I will send another healer with herbs for his stomach and another for pain.” With that said, he bowed to the Marshal and left.

Éomer sat on the edge of the bed for long moments. He was so entranced with the beauty of the young man that he didn’t hear the knock on the door.

After a few minutes, Éomer went to the door and opened it. On the other side was his uncle, Théoden, King of Rohan. “Come in sire. It is good to see you again.” Once his uncle entered, he quickly closed the door trying to keep out the drafts. Being in the mountains had its drawbacks with wind.

“Hello, Éomer, what’s this I hear of you finding Faramir in this part of Middle Earth?”

“I was out on patrol when I came across a band of orcs fighting men but not mine. We took over the fight and some of my men were injured. The injured have been dispensed to the healing quarters. On the field not far from here, I found Faramir almost dead. I don’t know what they were doing here in these parts. I came across him when I was trying to find any wounded in the fight, not realizing that I would only find him. He has a bump on the back of his head and he doesn’t know who he is, uncle.” Éomer took up his seat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Faramir’s knuckles.

“This is most unusual. They never dispense any troops this close. Gondor has never given aid to Rohan. Denethor never upheld his bargain with the Oath of Éorl. If he was dispatched, a message would have been sent weeks ago. I never received any message. As for him not knowing who he is, we will have to take care of him until he does. I don’t have anything pressing at the moment for you so would you mind being in charge of him until he recovers, Éomer? I will make sure that your patrols are covered for the next little while until he has recovered from his injuries.” Théoden knew that his nephew had feelings for the young man in the bed. He could see it in the way he held his hand.

“I will, my King. I will take care of him until he recovers. Right now I need to get him warm. He has developed a fever and has chills. Would you mind sending some food for me, My Lord? I need to take a bath and get into bed with him. The healer said that body heat will get rid of the chills that the body harbors inside.” Éomer rose from the bed and looked at his uncle. “I will make sure he gets his memory back.”

“Thank you, Éomer. This means a great deal to me and I will see to some food for you.” ‘And a great deal to you, I might add,’ the King thought to himself. He walked to the door and left.

Éomer stood from the side of the bed and gathered the blankets tightly around Faramir. He took a pair of sleeping pants and proceeded to the bathroom to bathe. After bathing he entered the bedroom and watched as his charge shivered in his sleep. The Marshall went to the fireplace and put more wood on the fire to make the room warmer. Éomer then ate the food that was left. He then made his way to the bed where he crawled into it and gathered Faramir into his arms. It felt good knowing that the Steward’s son was in good hands. He was definitely tired from the fighting that took place on the Riddermark.

Sometime during the night Éomer woke to Faramir mumbling in his sleep and lying on his back. Éomer tried to soothe the man beside him of his dreams. He brushed loose hair from his forehead finding his forehead wet with sweat. He found a cloth on the night stand and used it to take the wetness from his forehead. Faramir turned again into Éomer arms and placed his head on his shoulder with his arm draped over his chest. Faramir cuddled up to the person beside him feeling the warmth and fell back to sleep.

When morning arrived, Éomer woke to whimpering. ‘Who did he know that whimpered’ he asked himself. It wasn’t until he felt movement beside him that he realized that he was taking care of someone. He looked into the eyes of his bed mate and seen a question furrowed on the man’s face.

Faramir was whimpering in his sleep. He woke with a start and realized that he was lying on someone. He turned his head to find that he was in the arms of a man. The red hair somewhat like his own but longer with a beard that covered some of his face. His bed mate was sleeping soundly. ‘Why am I in the arms of a man?’ he thought to himself. Then the eyes before him opened up and he stared back into his bed mates eyes. These were the same eyes that he had last seen before he passed out on the field. They were the color of the sky.

“How do you fair this morning, my friend?” Éomer asked. “You must be hungry. We both need to eat so I will get us some food.”

“I am fine other than this pounding in my head and I don’t… think…” he stammered as he tried to sit up in bed, putting his hand over his mouth.

Éomer knew exactly what was going to happen next. He dashed out of bed and took the chamber pot that was hidden under the bed just in time for Faramir to roll over and empty his stomach until there was only dry heaving. He laid back onto the bed and put his hand to his forehead.

“I asked the healer for herbs to settle your stomach and for pain. I can imagine your head is being split like an orc’s axe.” Éomer mixed up the herbs and gave it to the man in bed.

“What is an orc?” Faramir was confused. He didn’t know much of anything, only that his head was being split in two. He closed his eyes trying to close out the sunlight that entered the room through the window.

Éomer noticed that Faramir winced at the bright light and closed the curtain to the window. He forgot that bright light can make the pain worse in the head. He cleaned up the chamber pot and set it back under the bed. He soaked a cloth in water and put it on Faramir’s forehead and headed for the door. Opening it, he caught a servant passing asking her to get the head healer and some breakfast. Closing the door, he went back to the bed and noticed that Faramir had closed his eyes. As he was putting on his robe, he heard a knock at the door. He called out to enter.

The head healer entered making his way to Faramir’s bed. He checked Faramir over and noticed that the bump on the back of the head was smaller and the smell of something sour.

“Has he awakened yet, my Lord?” the healer asked. “I can smell a sour scent in the air. He must have thrown up.”

“Yes, he woke up sometime ago. He did indeed empty his stomach. I have ordered breakfast and sometime today I will give him a proper bath, if that is alright.” Éomer sat on the side of the bed watching Faramir.

Just then Faramir opened his eyes and seen Éomer sitting on the side of the bed. He turned his head and noticed someone else in the room.

“Nice to see you awake,” the head healer said. “Do you know who you are and why you were in Rohan?” ‘This is the fastest anyone has ever gotten over a fever before!’ he thought to himself. ‘Not to mention the size of the lump. He should not be awake for another few days with this kind of head injury. I will have to report this to the King.’

Faramir looked at the healer and thought of his questions. Nothing was there for him to answer. “I don’t know who I am. As for being here, I don’t know where here is. All I know is that this beautiful man here saved my life.” He looked back at Éomer and placed his hand into his.

‘Did he just call me beautiful?’ When Éomer felt the gesture of Faramir’s hand in his, his cheeks reddened a bright color. He knew all there was to know about Faramir because they had been long time friends. Whenever one or the other visited, they would spend all their time together. They had become the best of friends. He loved him like the brother he never had. But since he spent last night with his friend, that friendship has turned into something else. His love had grown in a different direction not just as a brother’s love.

“Well,” the healer said. “your name is Faramir and you are the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor and brother to Boromir. As for being in Rohan we don’t know about that. The King of Rohan, Théoden, Éomer’s uncle, is looking into the matter. Right now I want you to recover.” The healer looked to Éomer. “I will send more herbs for the pain. He should get all the rest he needs. If you want to, you can give him a bath later but don’t leave him alone. We don’t want to injure him further.” With that said, the healer left the room.

A few minutes later there was another knock on his door. Éomer went to the door and opened it. A servant was standing there with a tray of food. He stood back when she entered and set it on the table by the fire. The servant left and Éomer went to Faramir.

“Do you think you can sit up and eat or would you like me to bring the tray to you?” He waited for an answer and watched as Faramir tried to raise himself from the bed.

“I think I would like to sit by the fire,” Faramir answered. He rose from the bed and put his feet down on the floor. His head started to pound again but it wasn’t as bad as before.

Éomer walked over to the bed and helped Faramir to his feet. He led him to the fur by the fire, sitting his charge down against some pillows, then he went back to the bed and got another blanket, wrapping it around the shoulders of the young man. He put more wood on the fire, sat down beside him and served out the food. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours not saying a word. Éomer looked up at his guest.

“Has any memory come back at all, Faramir?”

“No, nothing at all. I wish I could remember something but it’s all a blank. The only thing I remember is you holding me on the field before I passed out. Other than that, nothing.” Faramir stopped eating. He was trying to remember anything but nothing would come to mind. His head was beginning to hurt a little. He picked up his tea and took a swallow. Whatever was in the tea soothed his pain.

“I will try to help you in getting your memory back. We have been friends for many years and I don’t want to loose our friendship over something so trivial. I will take you to places here and in Gondor to gain your memory back. How does that sound to you?” Éomer didn’t want to loose this friendship.

“I want to get my memories back. I want to find out what kind of person I was before all this happened. What was I like, my Lord?” Faramir used his royal name.

“Call me Éomer. I never liked that title. You have a kind soul, knowledge beyond compare, love reading and you love life. As for being a warrior, you are fierce, strong, and your skills with bow and arrow are beyond reason. Also, you have great ideas when it comes to strategies. Your knowledge of maps are uncanny. You must have had a great teacher.”

“Yes, Gandalf was a great teacher.” His eyes widened and he gasped. “How did I remember that? I don’t even know who Gandalf is for that matter.” His head was beginning to pound. “My head is beginning to hurt. Can we stop talking? I think I need to lie down.” Faramir put his hands to his head to ease the pain. He rubbed his temples to ease it but it was not helping.

“We shall stop. It seems to me when I mention something from your past that a memory comes to you just like that. Come, let’s go lie down. I could use more rest myself.” He got Faramir comfortable in bed and covered him with blankets. He went to the fireplace and put more logs on it to keep the room warm. Éomer took his robe off and climbed into the bed beside Faramir. He gathered the man into his arms and rubbed one side of his temple.

When Faramir was in the arms of his friend, he felt his temple being rubbed. It felt good and sometime later he fell asleep. His mind reeled on his past trying to remember but it was no good. Somehow those memories will be forbidden to him until they caught up with him.

They both slept the day away. Faramir awoke first realizing he was in someone’s arms. He felt content and looked up at the person next to him. When he saw the red hair he realized it was a kind soul that comfort him and it felt good. Faramir was glad that he had someone who was willing to help him in recovering his memories.

Éomer felt someone stir in his arms. He opened his eyes and realized that the sun had set with the darkness of the room. He saw a smile on his friend’s face which put one on his.

“How do you fare?” Éomer asked.

“I feel much better. I still can’t remember anything but I hope I will recover quickly. My head no longer hurts.” Faramir sat up in bed realizing that the dizziness had passed.

“I still can’t believe you have recovered so quickly. I never seen anyone do so before which is most unusual. Are you sure you’re human?” he jokingly said at the last thing.

“If I wasn’t human, I would not be living amongst men. Besides, Boromir and I have the same hair color.” Faramir gasped at the name he just said and turned to look at Éomer’s reaction.

“You remember your brother! That is good. See, what did I tell you this morning? You will recover the more you talk. I will keep reminding you of your past and family. This would be great news for your father.” With that said he then asked, “Would you like to have a bath? Now that your head does not hurt any longer I have no fear of leaving you alone in the tub.”

He pulled the neck of his sleeping robe away from himself and took a whiff of his body odor. He looked to Éomer with his nose wrinkled.

“With a look like that I would gander that is a yes.” The Marshall rose from the bed and donned a robe from the chair. He made his way to the bathroom and prepared the tub for his friend. He poured some oil into the water to sooth the muscles of his friend.

Faramir got his legs over the edge of the bed and stood by himself for the first time. He waited for the dizziness to overtake him but when it did not happen, he took a step forward and did not fall. Grabbing a robe off the foot of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to watch as Éomer got into the tub.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking a bath with you. I figured I could wash your back and you can wash mine.”

“No, I don’t mind. In fact I was going to ask that you join me just in case I drown or something.” He said this last statement with a little laugh.

It was good to hear his friend laugh. “I would have joined you no matter what. Come into the tub.” Éomer rose from the water to help Faramir into the tub so that he wouldn’t slip.

They rested a bit while the water caressed their skin. After a bit, they washed each other and rose from the tub. Éomer got out first and put on a thick robe that hung on a peg on the wall. After he tied his sash, he went to the tub and helped Faramir out as well making sure he didn’t slip. When his feet were planted on the floor, Éomer grabbed for the other robe and helped his friend into it with ease. They made their way to the vanity table and the Marshall proceeded to comb the hair of his friend. He made sure that he was careful not to hit the bump that was on the back of his head. Then he realized that the bump had disappeared. This was another part of the puzzle he would have to solve.

“The bump on the back of your head is gone, Faramir,” Éomer said.

“You’re kidding right?” Faramir asked. He brought his right hand up to the back of his head and didn’t find a bump at all. It had completely vanished. “This is not right is it?”

“No. I’m going to have to ask the healers about this. When one of my men came in with a bump on the back of their heads, it usually took almost a week for it to vanish. This is most peculiar.” Éomer continued combing his hair until all the tangles were free. He then took his comb and unlocked all the tangles in his own hair.

“Come by the fire. I will stoke it and make it warmer in here for you. The weather is getting colder outside by the day and we need to keep the cold winds out. It won’t be long until we board up the windows to keep the snow out. If I hadn’t found you when I did then you would still be out there in the cold. I would have lost a friend.” He put a log on the fire as a tear slid down his face.

Faramir watched as the tear fell and made his way to Éomer to put his arms around him from behind. Somehow this is what friends did to comfort each other. He rocked the Marshall. “You found me in time. I am glad it was you that found me.” Faramir said these words in a whispered tone only for his ears alone.

Chapter 2

“You are most welcome, my friend. I don’t know what would have happened if I was too late.” The arms that came around his shoulders from behind, felt warm and secure. “Am I not suppose to be comforting you?”

“You have shown me what it feels like to have a friend, I’m only returning the compliment. Let me take care of you for a change. Come, let us lie here on the rug and dry our hair. We can catch up on what you know about me so that my memory might jog itself.”

Before Éomer joined his friend on the rug, he made his way to a wine decanter and two glasses. He went back to the rug and poured two glasses. He set the decanter aside and proposed a toast.

“Here’s to making your memories return and to making new ones for us.” Éomer clinked his glass against Faramir’s and the Gondorian bowed his head.

For the next few weeks, Faramir and Éomer did everything to get Faramir’s memory back by visiting the places around Rohan that they enjoyed together. Now that the weather was getting colder, they decided to stay indoors. Éomer showed the Gondorian the library that belonged to his uncle. It was an extensive library that was obtained through the years on Middle Earth.

“This library should be a wonder to you.” Éomer opened the door and he heard a gasp from the young man behind him.

Faramir stood in awe at the door seeing that the library took up a lot of room. There were rows upon rows of books that consumed the room.

“I remember you reading every book that Minas Tirith possessed. Whenever I would seek you out, I would end up at the library your father had and find you in an overstuffed chair by the window reading. You could never get your nose out of a book. I even caught you reading a book in another language which Gandalf taught you in your lessons.” Éomer looked behind him to watch the look on his friend’s face.

It was a wonderful sight to see through his friend’s eyes for the first time. Faramir was in shock at he amount of books that were housed in this room.

“I don’t know what to say.” Faramir gazed at his friend. “You mean to tell me that I even walked around with my nose in a book and that I can understand other languages?”

“Yes, I had a hard time trying to get your attention so that we could spend time together.” The sun was starting to set so Éomer went and lit a lamp to brighten up the room. He turned to watch his friend and saw the glow that showed on his face before the light. It had a soft hue to it that made the Gondorian beautiful. Éomer felt a tingle in his chest while he watched the younger man. They were like brothers so where did this feeling of love come from?

“I somehow can’t believe I would be like that,” Faramir said.

“Believe me, you could never put a book down once it was in your hands,” Éomer stated. “How about we get some books for you and we could take them back to my room? I’ll get some history books so you can read up on Minas Tirith and Rohan.” Éomer proceeded to take books off the shelf. He handed them to Faramir and before he knew it his friend had an armful of books. “That should be enough. We can always come back later and get more.”

Faramir watched as Éomer piled the books in his arms. They were getting heavy. When the Marshall stopped piling the books he was relieved.

They made their way back to Éomer’s room and set the books on the table. Faramir grabbed one of the books that pertained to Minas Tirith and sat on the bed. The book was thrilling to read. Never before did he expect the White City to be such a structure made of stone.

As the weeks turned into months, the snow began to fall heavily and the two friends were getting to know one another again. They did get word from Denethor just before the snow started to fall. The letter said to him that he should stay until his memory returned and when it does to come home. It was easy for Éomer to recall all the things they did together. It was like a whole new world for Faramir to learn of his place in Minas Tirith and also Rohan. Éomer wanted so much to have his friend back in his life. But as he was doing so, he realized that his love for his friend was changing. It went from a friendship to something between lovers.

This was a new feeling for Éomer. He never intended for this to happen but it did. As he recalled images from his past, he never realized that those memories were of a man in love.

For Faramir to remember his past, it had become to painful sometimes. Somehow the letter that was sent from his father didn’t sit right in his mind. He shook it out of his mind for the time being. But whenever he looked at Éomer it felt different somehow. He wanted to touch his friend and to be just close made him happy.

One day as the winter turned into spring, Faramir was lying on the bed reading one of the many books. He looked up and seen Éomer lying at the foot of the bed with his head propped up against a pillow. His eyes gazed at his bedmate and he felt a tingle in his chest that made it’s way down to his toes.

Éomer was reading his book when he felt someone looking at him. He brought his eyes up and looked into the eyes of his friend. His chest got heavy and he was having a tough time breathing. ‘What is this?’ he thought to himself. They held their gaze for a few minutes until Éomer put his book down and crawled up the bed to the headboard.

Faramir watched as Éomer’s chest rose and fell. He, too, felt the same heaviness and watched as the Marshall put down his book and crawled towards him. The hungry look in his eyes told Faramir that he wanted something more. Putting his book aside on the table next to the bed, he felt lips press against his. They were like soft rose petals that tasted sweet like honey. He pulled the older man into his arms not wanting to let him go. These feelings that he developed over the last couple of months were exciting.

Éomer didn’t know what he was doing to his friend but it felt good when their lips came together in a caress that was so soft that it felt like silk upon his skin. He laid his body along side his friend and ran his tongue on the lips before his, wanting access to his soon to be lover’s mouth. Bringing his hand up, Éomer touched his fingers to the side of Faramir’s face. It was a loving touch that sent chills down his body to his groin. His cock was beginning to fill with blood. This brought a moan to his throat.

Faramir felt a tongue against his own and opened his mouth granting his friend access. It felt wonderful to finally kiss the man that was teaching him about himself. He brought his hands up the side of his bedmates body, running over the ribs and his back until they reached his shoulders. He pulled the man over on top of him wanting him closer. The Gondorian’s body was on fire and he raised his hips off the bed wanting more contact. This shouldn’t be happening, he thought. Two men are not suppose to do this kind of thing.

Éomer felt himself being pulled on his soon to be lover’s body. When it made full contact, he felt hips rise against his making his erection swell within the confinement of his leggings. He pushed his hips towards the man underneath him showing him what he wanted. When he felt the mouth against his open, he thrust his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness of the strawberries they had for lunch. Pulling his tongue out, he took the tongue of his lover into his own. It was heavenly to feel like this.

The young man moaned when Éomer’s muscle entered his mouth. He tasted like honey and cream. Feeling his tongue being drawn into the other mouth was divine. The tingling in his chest made his way to his groin making him so hard that it was getting painful. He watched the eyes open before him before his bedmate broke off the kiss.

Éomer had this overwhelming power to make love to the Gondorian but he didn’t want to hurt him. He had never done this before with one another and he didn’t know what was going through his friends mind. He rose off of Faramir, sat beside him on the edge of the bed and looked into his eyes. There was a lot of love inside those eyes.

“It seems like we have a dilemma between us,” Éomer whispered.

“I know. What do we do now? Do you want to continue this, what we started and hope it goes away or what?” Faramir was finding it hard to breathe. Tears sprang to his eyes within a heartbeat and fell over the corners of his eyes. This was an overwhelming feeling for him.

Éomer sat up and looked straight at his friend, brushing the tears from both eyes. “These past few months have been great for me. I have been teaching you all about yourself with you remembering things on your own. I know we have grown closer than we were before but I never seen this coming. Faramir,” he hesitated, “I don’t know how to say this.”

“I know what you mean. My life here has been filled with everything I have ever wanted. I made a friend out of Éowyn, your uncle, Théodred and you. But somewhere along the way it has made me feel things for you that is more.” He watched as Éomer’s eyes grew darker in color. “What is it, my friend?”

Éomer stared hard into the eyes before him. He watched as they turned from sapphire to dark blue. He wanted the man before him but he knew that his passion had to be controlled before he would make love to Faramir. “I don’t know how to say this but here it goes. I have fallen in love with you not just as a friend but as a lover. That is why I just kissed you. You somehow brought this passion out of me and I can’t help it.” He halted to wait to see if Faramir was going to say something.

Faramir didn’t know what to say. To hear that your friend loves you as a lover was unbelievable. He had the same feelings toward the man who sat before him but was he ready to say the words that he just heard? No, somehow they scared him.

“Éomer, I don’t know what to say. I do have feelings for you but I’m not sure what they are just yet. When we just kissed, it somehow felt right but…” He just didn’t know how to put into words what he felt right now. He just got some of his memories back. “I don’t know what to say.” He bowed his head not wanting to look at his friend right now. His feelings were so confusing that they overcrowded one another.

“I’m sorry, Faramir. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what got over me.” Éomer was shaking his head feeling sorry for what he just did.

“Don’t be sorry, Éomer. I enjoyed the kiss like you enjoyed it.” Faramir’s face flushed red. “Besides, it is not uncommon for men to show comfort to one another. My heart tells me to go forward but my mind is stopping me right now. I need to regain all my memories before I can go forward. I want to explore these new feelings inside me. I do care for you, my Marshall.” Faramir brought his fingers up to his bedmates face and rubbed the back of his fingers across the cheek. “Can we take this slow? I would like that for now.”

Éomer didn’t know what to say. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could hear it. “We will explore these feelings together. I don’t want to let you go. I love you, but I’m willing to wait for you. I could never hurt you. We will find a way through this.” Éomer leaned over and place a chaste kiss upon the lips before him.

Faramir watched as Éomer leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. It showed the love the Marshall of the Mark had for the Gondorian. He moaned closing his eyes and wanted the kiss to last forever but he knew he had to take it slow. He broke off the kiss and looked into the man’s eyes. He could see the love inside and wanted that for himself but it was too soon.

Éomer watched as Faramir broke off the kiss. When he looked into the eyes of the Gondorian, he seen hope inside. Maybe he might have a chance to love this beautiful man before him but right now he just wanted to hold him. It seemed like an eternity since Éomer held anyone in his arms. He laid down by Faramir and gathered him up in his arms.

“Let me hold you then. Feel comfort in my arms.” He placed another kiss into the man’s hair.

“Alright. I somehow feel safe in your arms anyway. It seems like nothing will hurt me when I’m here.” He felt loving arms envelope him and he rested his head against Éomer’s chest. Bringing his arm around the waist of the man under him brought a moan of comfort to him. ‘I do feel safe in these arms. They are arms that would never hurt me,’ he thought.

“Thank you, Faramir. I want to get to know you better. I know!” He brought his friends face up to he level. “How about we make a trip to Gondor? We could search the library there for any history of you. Maybe we can find out something about you. We could make an adventure out of it. Plus you can meet your brother! I know that he would love to see you as well as your father. I bet they have both missed you. What do you think?”

“I think that would be a great idea.” He sat up a little more. Faramir looked into his friend’s eyes with a scared look. “Although I’m scared, I’m excited as well. I want to see where I lived before I came here. It seems like a lifetime ago that I have been home. You can show me places where we were happy when you visited. Yes, let’s go. When can we leave?”

“I think that as soon as the weather gets warmer, we can make haste to Minas Tirith. We will take some of my men with us and ride to Gondor. There are still orcs out there so we will have to be careful. We will travel during the day and camp at night. Oh, this is going to be wonderful. It will be like seeing things through your eyes for the first time. Come, let’s go see my uncle and see what he says about this. Besides, I’m getting hungry and dinner should be soon. Let’s get cleaned up and go.”

With that said, they both washed in the bathroom and changed their clothes. Faramir got some leggings and a tunic from Éomer to wear and they both proceeded to the dining hall.

Upon entering the Dining Hall, Faramir and Éomer approached the head table. Seated in the king’s chair was Théoden, King of Rohan, beside him on his left was Éowyn. They both bowed to the King.

“Éomer, it is good to see you at my table. This is a surprise. Come, sit to my right and Faramir can sit beside you since he is the son of Denethor.” Saying that name was like trying to choke out a cherry pit that was stuck in your throat. Théoden did not like Denethor. They had no respect for one another. It was like an ongoing feud that never ceased.

“Thank you my King,” Éomer bowed and took his seat.

Faramir stared at the King when he mentioned his father’s name. He could tell from the look on his face that he did not like saying the name and the look in the King’s eyes were of hatred. He bowed before the King and took his seat next to Éomer.

“How do you fare this evening, Faramir?” the king asked.

“I am good, my lord,” Faramir replied. “I think it’s time that I return home. Your hospitality has been wonderful,” he said smiling at Éomer, “but I need to go home. My father must be worried about me.”

“Are you fully healed then?” Théoden asked. “I would not like to send you back home unless you can remember everything.”

“Well, my memory is not all there. Éomer and I had a talk before we came to dinner and we would like your approval in leaving here. I want to remember more but I think I can do more of that at home. If I see familiar surroundings then maybe my memories will fully restore themselves. I learned a lot about your people. I thank you again.”

The King pondered on this idea for a few minutes rubbing his chin. “I think that would be a good idea. It seems like you need to restore your memory.”

“Uncle, the reason we’re going so early is to find out why Faramir was able to heal so quickly. It seems he should have taken longer to recover from the head wound that he sustained. It should not have been a few days. We want to search the library at Minas Tirith and see what we can find.”

“I agree with Éomer,” Éowyn said. “It should have taken him longer to recover. This is not right for a human.”

“I also agree. Recovery time was too short,” the king stated. “Ok, I will send an escort with you. Maybe a few men who would be willing to stay for a time. You can leave in two days time.”

“Thank you, my lord, I, too, want to find out why I can heal faster.” Faramir was a little scared about his trip. He didn’t know what to expect.

They all finished dinner and rested, listened to music and talked amongst themselves. When it was time to head for bed Faramir rose.

“My lord, I will leave you in good company. I seem to tire quite easily, so I will bid you good night.” With that he bowed before the king and left the hall. He knew his way to his bedroom but as he left the hall he realized that it was not only his bedroom but Éomer’s as well. He stopped outside the doors of the dining hall and thought better than to wait for his friend.

Éomer watched as his friend left the dining hall. Should he go after him or what? His feelings were more jumbled than he thought. Then someone spoke that he did not hear.

“Éomer, can you hear me?” Théoden asked, nudging his nephew.

“What?” he shook himself from his thoughts. “Sorry, uncle, I did not hear you.”

“Why don’t you go after him. I know of the feelings you have for him plus the way you just looked at him. You have spent all this time together and I see you have more than a friendship with him.”

“How… how did you know?” Éomer stammered.

“I have not lived this long to know what love is. I once loved a man a long time ago.” The King got this far away look in his eyes. It seemed like a hundred years ago that his love had fallen in battle. A tear slid down his face into his beard.

When Éomer seen the tear he raised his fingers and brushed it away. “Thank you.” He ran from the hall running into Faramir just outside the door. Taking his friend’s hand into his, he walked with Faramir to their bedroom. He opened the door and locked it. The swelling in his chest was excruciating. He turned from the door and gazed at the beautiful man across the room. His love was so overwhelming that he had a hard time breathing.

Faramir turned when he heard the lock click that he knew that Éomer wanted privacy with him. He stared at the man at the door as his friend stare at him. His heart was pounding in his chest. He watched as Éomer walked across the floor and stood in front of him looking into the sky blue eyes. Faramir knew exactly what he wanted but he couldn’t say a word. It was like his throat had closed up.

Neither one of them said a word. Both undressed without taking their eyes off each other. Éomer was finding it hard to breath with his heart hammering inside his chest. Faramir was having the same problem. It was like both of them were experiencing the same feelings.

Éomer looked at his soon to be lover. He wanted to touch him so bad that his body tingled from his head to his toes. He raised his hands and placed them on Faramir’s shoulders feeling the skin which was hot and his breathing was erratic.

“By the Gods, your beautiful,” Éomer whispered.

“So are you,” Faramir whispered back. He rose his hands to the sides of the body before him. Touching him was like a fire that burned in the very depths of his soul. He never felt like this before.

Their passion for one another was not overbearing. All they wanted to do right now was touch each other and get to know one another’s bodies. This was not about a need that was to be filled. They both knew that this was new to both of them. Neither one experienced a love that was so strong.

Éomer gazed into Faramir’s eyes seeing the love that his body was showing. He stepped forward one step to bring their bodies against one another. He kissed the lips that was before his in a light motion that it brought a moan from the both of them.

The Gondorian watched as the man claimed his lips with such love. The kiss was brushed ever so slightly that it sent tingles down his body to his groin. His erection twitched. He wrapped his arms around the Marshall bringing his hands to the back and lightly ran his fingers over the skin. Every once and a while he could feel a scar or a hollow. The back of this man told Faramir that he was in battles. He had lived through many fights.

Éomer brought his hands around the back feeling his soon to be lovers skin. There was not one single scar on his back. It felt like smooth skin that never saw a battle before but he knew that Faramir fought many battles

Faramir pulled back from Éomer. He felt they were going to fast to soon. It was making him feel uncomfortable. The feelings that were welling up in the Steward’s son was making his thinking blur in front of his eyes.

“I can’t do this, Éomer. It’s not right. I want to find out who I am before we go any further.” Faramir stepped away from his friend fighting his feelings.

“I understand you, Faramir. I would be doing the same thing if I was in your position. We don’t have to perform the act but we can give each other release. Besides, I don’t want to hurt you.” Éomer looked straight into Faramir’s eyes. “I love you.” He brought his lips to his soon to be lover and kissed him with reverence.

Faramir accepted the kiss for what it was intended to be. It showed the love that his friend had for him. He broke off the kiss and climbed onto the bed. As he laid down, he held out his hand to Éomer to join him. He just wanted the Marshall to lay down beside him and hold him for the night. Whatever was after that they would take day by day.

Éomer watched the hand of his friend reach out to him and he placed his hand into it. He laid down beside Faramir on his back and took the young man into his arms. It felt good holding him with their skin against each other.

Chapter 3

The Gondorian went into the arms and laid his head on Éomer’s chest. He wrapped his arm around his waist and brought his leg and draped it over. It felt good to hold his bed partner in his arms. He moaned as his face rubbed against the chest below him. He raised his head and looked into the eyes before his. He raised himself up and brought his lips upon the man again. It seemed like he couldn’t get enough of those soft lips.

The Marshall felt his friend raise his head and he looked into the eyes. He watched as Faramir came closer and claimed his lips again. They were like silk roses, kissing them lightly until the pressure was too much. He brought the man over top of him making their erections touch each other. It brought a moan to both partners.

Feeling himself pulled on top, Faramir brought both of his hands to the face before his. When his erection touched the other one it brought a moan. He pushed his hips into Éomer’s making the man below raise his hips. The contact was unbearable. He broke off the kiss and moved his mouth to the jaw with kisses working his way down until he found the nub on the left side, dragging his tongue across it, making it harder. He then suckled it wanting more of the man.

It was making Éomer almost lose control. He raked his fingers across Faramir’s back making his mate groan. He pushed his head into the pillow, raising his chest wanting more contact. The tingling from his chest went straight to his groin, making his cock fill with more blood.

Faramir straddled the Marshall’s hips bringing their erections beside one another. He bent down to kiss his lover lightly. He never wanted this feeling to end. It was bliss feeling this way. He rose and looked into Éomer’s eyes seeing the love that was before him.

Éomer watched as Faramir sat on his hips with his legs on either side of him. His lips were taken again so slight that it was like a whisper of wind crossing his. As Faramir looked into his eyes, he felt more loved than he had ever been in his life. With his hand, he reached for both erections, bringing them together. It felt like the softest silk in his hand. Rubbing his hand up and down, he never took his eyes off Faramir. He felt another hand cover his and going up and down it was like nothing either one had ever felt before.

Faramir felt his erection beside his lover’s and brought his hand up to surround them both. He brought his hand up and down while still gazing into the eyes below him, rocking his hips forward and back. His skin tingled with every movement they made. Faramir brought his head back trying to hold onto his control but it was a losing battle.

The man lying on the bed sensed his lover above him twinge and watched as his head fell back. Éomer took the other hand of Faramir’s and brought the fingers up to his lips kissing each one. He wanted Faramir to feel loved just like he felt right now. It wasn’t long before Éomer lost control he brought his head back as he let go of his essence. At the same time he felt his love shudder as he let go of his as well.

Faramir was trying so hard to control himself that he lost his battle. He let go of his white pearly essence, covering both of them in it. He thrust his hips forward sending more liquid onto his lovers fingers. He panted, trying to slow down his breathing. Opening his eyes, he watched as the man below him grunted sending his hips up against Faramir’s. Looking down at the milky substance on his lover’s chest, he brought a finger into some of it raising it to his lips, wanting to see what it tasted like. It was like something sweet with a bit of salt added to it. It brought a smile to his lips when he looked at his lover.

The King’s nephew watched what Faramir was doing. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It brought a twitch to his member again just seeing the drop on the finger of the man as he brought it to his mouth tasting it. Releasing his hand from their members, he put his own finger into the substance and brought it to his lips. It tasted of a sweetness like honey and a bit tangy. It brought a moan to his throat.

Watching his lover do what he did made his cock twitch again. He lowered his head and kissed his partner. His tongue brushed against the lips of the man before him granting him access. He touched every space inside tasting himself and his lover. Their chests were covered in the sticky substance making Faramir rub his chest against him.

Éomer felt his lips being claimed again, granting access to his lover. He tasted himself and raised his hands to Faramir’s back lightly tracing his muscles downward until they reached the mounds on the backside of his lover. He squeezed and pulled forward until their groins were up against one another again.

Breaking off the kiss, Faramir gazed into the eyes before him.

“I… don’t know what to say. That was amazing.” Faramir was breathing hard.

“I know. You were great. Never have I experienced anything so powerful before. I have lain with men before but not like this. It was for companionship out in the battlefield but not like this. I knew you were beautiful, I never thought it would be like this with you. Now I know why I love you. You have the heart of a poet, filled with music. In all the years of knowing you, I never seen this side of you.” Raising his hand, Éomer ran his fingers down the side of Faramir’s face, down his neck and then his chest. It wasn’t until he reached his chest that he notice he was devoid of hair. Not wanting to break the mood, he would ask later about this.

“I don’t remember lovemaking was ever this wonderful. This is just as new to me as it is to you. Right now I don’t want to go all the way with you, Éomer. I hope you don’t get mad but I want to get to know myself a little more before that happens. I need to understand myself a little better.” Faramir placed a small kiss on his lover’s lips.

“I understand, my love. I will wait for you when the moment is right for you. I would never hurt you and I do agree. We should wait until you are fully healed. I, too, want you to remember things that we shared as friends. I want to be your lover but until then we will do this. There are many ways to love without penetrating each others bodies. We can do that for now. But right now, you have totally worn me out. How about a bath to get rid of this sticky stuff between us and then we can sleep.” Éomer was proud of the Gondorian. He wanted to see Faramir with all his memories intact before they proceeded with their love.

“I agree. Let’s have a bath and rest. Who’s to say that we will sleep,” he chuckled as he rose off of Éomer and pulled his lover with him. They both entered the bathroom and saw water inside it. Faramir put his finger in the water still finding it hot. “Someone must have prepared a bath before we arrived. The water is just right. Come, my love, I will wash your back if you wash mine.” Faramir entered the water waiting for his lover to enter.

Éomer entered the tub placing himself between the legs of his lover.

They bathed and washed each other. They got to know one another’s bodies this way. After finishing, they both climbed out of the tub and donned robes that were placed on a chair inside the room. They made their way into the bedroom and dried off in front of the fireplace. Éomer went to a table, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. Bringing it to Faramir, he settled down beside the man and poured. They raised their glasses to good health and relaxed in front of the fire. After their hair was dried, they made their way to the bed, took off their damp robes and crawled into bed, pulling up the blankets.

Faramir rested his head on Éomer’s chest, running his finger in circles in the hair before his face. Turning his head, he gazed into his lover’s eyes and raised his head until their lips touched. It was a soft kiss that said everything to the two of them. It felt great being back in his lover’s arms. It was total bliss.

The Marshall felt his hair being teased and watched as the head on his chest rose and claimed his lips in a light kiss. It was making his heart pound. He knew right then that his love for Faramir was greater than it ever could be. He broke off the kiss wanting to tell his love something.

“Love, I never told you yet but my uncle knows about us.” Éomer watched for a reaction.

“What did he say?” Faramir was shocked at what was said.

“He told me to go to you. He could tell by the looks we gave each other, the way our fingers brushed one another and the way my eyes followed you out of the room when you headed for bed. He told me of a love he had with a man years ago so he knows what it is to feel in love and so do I.” Éomer brushed his thumb across the bottom lip of his lover feeling the smooth skin. He brought his lips one more time to his lover and kissed him. It was slow and sensuous. His tongue was granted access and explored the cavern that was hidden inside.

When Faramir listened to Éomer talk about his uncle he watched as his eyes darkened. Faramir didn’t know about his feelings just yet but he knew these feelings were right and made his chest constrict. After feeling a thumb on his bottom lip, his lips were kissed again and he opened his mouth waiting for his lover to enter. His tongue possessed it’s mate tasting its sweetness that evaded his mouth. Faramir loved kissing the man before him. Before long his groin got warm again and his member twitched.

Breaking off the kiss, Éomer stated, “If we don’t stop this I won’t be able to stop myself. I want you so bad that I just want to take you. But I said that I would never hurt you and I will keep that promise.” He kissed his lover again only this time it was a chaste one.

“I agree. I want you also but until I find out who I am then I don’t…” Somehow he couldn’t finish his statement. He bowed his head against the man’s chest letting his tears fall.

“What’s this? What’s with the tears.” Éomer felt the shudder of his mate’s shoulders and raised his head with his hand under his chin. “I don’t know how you feel but I will never lose you. We will take this slow until you find out who you are. I already know you as well as I should but there was a private life you led when I was not there. Together we will find that person. I want to know what kind of man you were with your family when I was not there. We will do this together, I promise.” Éomer placed a small kiss on his love rubbing small circles on his lower back trying to ease his tension.

“Thank you, Éomer. We will find out who I was in that other life. What if I don’t like him? What then?” Faramir’s tears subsided with the small pressure that was applied to his back.

“We will decide that when the time comes. How about we get some rest and tomorrow we will plan our trip. I want you to see Minas Tirith for the first time. Maybe then you will remember who you are when you see the White City.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” He stifled a yawn. Before closing his eyes, he murmured, “good night, my love.”

Éomer heard the endearment and snuggled closer with a smile on his lips. Kissing the top of Faramir’s head, he rested his against his love’s and closed his eyes.

The next morning the two friends made plans to take their trip to Minas Tirith. They were bringing guards with them that had no families in Rohan. Éomer didn’t know how long they were going to stay in the White City so he thought that single men would only accompany them.

The morning of their departure, they bid farewell to Éomer’s family. Faramir thanked Théoden King for his healing while in his care. Éowyn hugged Faramir whispering to him to take care and hope he finds what he is looking for.

A week later, the two friends came upon the Fields of Pelennor. It was a vast area that surrounded Minas Tirith.

Faramir was in awe of the fields. It took his breath away at the expanse that took up the land. Then his eyes came upon the White City. It was a wondrous sight to see a city that was built of stone in the face of the mountains. The city was layered like stepping stones. Before them laid a wall that surrounded and protected the White City. Upon the wall stood a parapet that held guards. They approached the wall.

“Who go’s there?” one of the guards yelled from above. It was then that the guard noticed the Tree of Gondor on the breastplate of one of them.

“I am Éomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark of Rohan and with me is Faramir, son of Denethor. We wish passage into your great city,” Éomer shouted from his horse. He placed a reassuring hand on Faramir’s shoulder. He wanted his friend to stay calm.

Just as he spoke, the tall gates of the city opened up and they entered. It was then that Éomer heard a gasp from beside him. He turned to see what Faramir was looking at. It was a statue of Anárion, one of the Kings of Gondor.

“What is Faramir? Do you remember something?” Éomer questioned his friend.

“Yes, I remember playing on that statue when I was but a child. I fell off it and broke my arm. I remember as if it was yesterday.” He brought his hand up to rub his left forearm as if he felt it snap in two when he fell to the ground.

“Somehow I knew that coming here would bring some of those memories back.” Just then he heard shouting come from the guards that were in the courtyard.

“My Lord, Denethor, Steward of Gondor, wishes to see both of you in the Citadel. Come this way.” Four guards mounted their horses and made their way through the streets of the city.

As Faramir and Éomer made their way through the city, many people were glad to see their Captain of the Rangers returned to them. Faramir watched each expression on their faces and the majority of them had smiles and nodded. It made his heart know that he was thought of in this White City. They made their way through the levels of the city. Upon entering the courtyard, Faramir stopped his horse and stared at a tree that was dead. Not a leaf or flower adorned it. It made his heart sad and a tear escaped his eye.

Éomer stopped his horse when he realized that Faramir was no longer beside him. Making his way to his friend’s side, he watched as the face before him became solemn and a tear fell. He didn’t want him to be sad.

“Faramir, come. Let’s go see your father. It has been a long time since you saw him.” Éomer touched his mate’s shoulder bringing him out of his reverie.

Faramir turned his head and seen the smile on the Marshall’s face. Nodding, he made his way to the steps that led up to the Citadel.

They both got off their horses and Éomer told his soldiers to wait here while they went inside.

Entering the Citadel, they made their way to the chair of the Steward. There on the dais was a man of many years. He was dressed in a black fur cloak. His hair was streaked with white strands mixed into black. He wore the ring of a Steward that was passed onto him by his father, Echthelion. He rose from his seat and made his way to his son.

Faramir watched as the older man made his way to stand in front of him. The man before him did not register in his mind. He was a stranger.

“Faramir, my son. It is good to see you returned home. I have missed you.” Denethor took the man before him in a fierce hug.

Faramir stood in shock when the man’s arms came around him. He brought his own hands around him making it look like he was glad.

Éomer watched as Denethor hugged his own son. The look on the Steward’s face was what shocked him. It was like a piece of property had returned to him. It made his stomach cringe with fear for Faramir. He did not like this at all.

“What happened to you out there? I sent you to the Fenmarch to patrol that area then you disappeared. I waited two weeks before I sent another patrol out there and they found nothing. I thought you were dead.” Denethor brought his hand around Faramir’s shoulder and they made their way to a table set with food. Word had been sent to him when the warriors entered the city so he put out food for them. Denethor bade them to sit and eat.

“I…” Faramir started to say but the words wouldn’t come out.

“My Lord Denethor, I hate to say this but did you not get the letter we sent that told you that your son has lost his memory? The only memory he has is when he woke up in my arms on the field where I found him. He was not in Fenmarch by the way. I found him in the Eastfold. They were in a fierce fight with an army of orcs. They must have chased them there. Faramir was the only one I found alive. It was a massacre.” Éomer hung his head remembering the scene on the field.

“I did receive it but I thought by now he would have regained his memory. Am I wrong?” Denethor watched the look that came over his son’s face. It was like he was trying to remember something but he didn’t know what.

“Yes. All the time we spent in Rohan has not returned his memories of Gondor but they have of Rohan. That is why we are here. Faramir has been put in my care until his memories have returned. I hope this is not an inconvenience.” Éomer watched Faramir with his father. Somehow he didn’t trust the Steward of Gondor with his friend.

“No, I had hoped to have my son back. You can stay has long as you wish, Éomer. If it means to have his memories of Gondor back, so be it. I will have quarters for you to stay in for the present. As for your guards, they can stay in the warrior’s quarters.”

“I would like to know where Boromir is right now. He is the only one that seems to come to my mind at the moment.” Faramir was scared on asking this question. He watched as a sad look came over the Steward’s face. Denethor rose from the table and raced from the hall not answering his question. “Did I say something wrong?” He looked to Éomer.

“I don’t know what’s going on. Maybe we can ask someone. How about we eat and we’ll get someone to take us to our rooms.” Éomer watched Faramir nod and they partook in the feast before them.

A servant came to them sometime later and took them to their quarters. Upon entering his rooms, Faramir turned to the servant and asked about Boromir.

“You do not know?” The servant saw Faramir’s shake his head. “He was killed in an attack that took place in North Ithilien. His whole patrol was assaulted, not one survived. Your rooms, my lord are next door to your right. I will take my leave. If either of you need anything, just pull the cord next to your bed.” The servant left them alone and closed the door.

“Dead?” Faramir was stunned and he dropped to the chair beside him. “I can’t believe this, Éomer! What’s going here? First I lose my memories and now I have lost a brother I know nothing about.” Faramir brought his hands up to his face to hide the tears that were falling. It was then that he felt arms come around him. So that was why Denethor ran from the room! He couldn’t tell his only son that his brother was killed.

Éomer didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Faramir fall apart like this before. He knelt to the floor in front of Faramir, brought his arms around his love and rubbed his back. He felt arms encircle him as Faramir’s head came to his shoulder and cried.

“How about you lay down for a while? You have had a trying day and you must be tired.” They made their way to Faramir’s bed in the other room and both laid down. Éomer gathered his love into his arms and tried soothing the cries by rubbing his back. It was a long time before the cries stopped and he heard a constant breathing.

Éomer didn’t know what to think. Boromir was dead! How can that be? He knew that the oldest son of Denethor was a great warrior. Nothing would have stopped him from destroying his enemy. This was unlike him unless something else was in the midst of all this. Some other power that he had not yet seen. And why would Denethor send out both of his son’s at the same time? He should have known better. With all these questions in his mind, Éomer was going to try and find answers to them. His own uncle never let either him or Théodred go on patrols at the same time. One would have to stay back in case something happened to the other. So many questions and too few answers. With that in his mind, he settled more into the bed and tried to sleep. He would have to be there for Faramir when he woke.

A little while later, Éomer felt someone move in his arms. He soothed his companion again feeling him settle.

Faramir mumbled in his sleep. He was seeing unpleasant images in his mind.

“No, don’t touch me! NO!” he screamed. Faramir sat up abruptly in bed screaming his lungs out. “NO!” he shrieked.

“What is it, my love?” Éomer sat up in bed hearing the scream. “What’s the matter? Did you have a bad dream?” He watched as fear took over the face before him. He knew not to touch Faramir knowing that a nightmare would have bad consequences and scare him out of his wits.

Faramir didn’t know where he was. He looked around the room and recognized some of the things that were set upon shelves and bookcases. Then he realized that he was in Gondor. He was home. But why did home make him scared? When his eyes came upon a man in the bed next to him, Faramir stared at him and watched as a hand rested on his shoulder.

Éomer knew that you never touched anyone from waking after a nightmare. He carefully placed his hand upon Faramir’s shoulder knowing he was awake and letting him know that he was not alone. He watched as the face turned towards him. “Tell me about your dream, Faramir.”

Faramir shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to know what he had seen especially Éomer. “No, I can’t. If I did he would kill me.” He whispered. That last statement made his eyes grow wide.

“What do you mean, ‘kill you’? I don’t want there to be any secrets between us, my love.” He took Faramir’s hands into his own and tried to sooth him by rubbing his knuckles.

Faramir jumped out of bed and ran to the balcony for some air. Taking a deep breath he needed to clear his mind of what he just said. No one knew about him. His private life was just that, private. What went on behind closed doors was kept there. It was something that he couldn’t put his finger on but it scared him. Hearing footsteps cross the floor, he waited until the arms came around his waist from behind. He felt the comfort in those arms and leaned back to feel the love. Tears came to his eyes again making him bring his hands to his face, crying into them.

Chapter 4

Éomer was stunned when Faramir evaded his questions and ran to the balcony. Somehow he would have to get him to open up but it would not be this day. He rose from the bed and walked towards his friend of many years. He wrapped his arms around Faramir then saw tears break from his eyes. He no longer wanted to pursue the questioning. It was too much for Faramir’s frame of mind. He turned his love into his arms and soothed his back again. Maybe coming here was too much for him to take, he thought to himself. He brought Faramir to a chair and placed him in it. Searching the room he spotted a table with wine and two glasses. He made his way to it and poured a glass. Taking it to Faramir, he knelt down and said, “Take this, it will calm your nerves. I’m wondering if it was too soon to come here. Your mind is in a state of unrest. Finding out that your brother is dead and then that nightmare. I wonder if we should just go back to Rohan.”

“No! I want to stay here. So many things have entered my mind but they are in bits and pieces. I need this but I want you at my side. I never want you to leave. Will you do that for me?” Faramir watched as his friend’s hand rose and settled between his shoulder blades to rub. He knew that Éomer would never leave his side.

“ Ai, I can do that. I will never leave your side. I love you.” Éomer gathered Faramir into his arms and kissed his temple. “I want you to get better but if things get to be too much for you, let me know. I will take you from the situation.”

“I promise. Just knowing you will be by my side is relief enough and to know that you do love me. Thank you.” He looked into Éomer’s eyes and kissed him. It felt comfortable being in his arms.

Not far from their rooms, the Steward of Gondor was pacing his rooms. He ran from the hall when he heard his eldest son’s name said. He couldn’t face the fact that he was dead. All his hopes had died on the plains of Ithilien.

“Why didn’t my son obey me?” He screamed, thanking the Gods for sound proof rooms. “He should never have gone on that patrol. I summoned another captain to take his place, but no! Boromir wanted to show me that he was the better captain for the job. And as for Faramir, I knew that it was a slaughter to where I sent him. I never wanted my weak son to return. Now that he has, his punishments will continue. Yes, that’s it!” That was what his son was to him. Someone to punish for other peoples mistakes. “I will see to it that I get my son alone. But how?” Denethor was pacing the room like a caged animal. “I need to think of a way to get Éomer out of the picture.” By the looks of things, he watched as Éomer took control of the conversation at the table. He knew that something was going on between the two friends. It was more than friendship that took place. “I will get to the bottom of this. I will see to it that Éomer and his men are sent back to Rohan soon.” With that said he made his way to his study to read more reports that came in about orc attacks.

Faramir and Éomer both spent a few days roaming the White City trying to familiarize themselves with areas of importance. Éomer was trying to get his friend to remember anything about the city. It was becoming impossible for Faramir to recognize things from his past. Somehow nothing seemed to trigger his memory of his past.

Éomer took his friend to every place they had visited in the past but somehow nothing seemed to trigger his memory. The Marshall almost gave up one day when Faramir stopped dead in his tracks. They were standing in front of a tavern on the third level when a memory was set off.

Flashback

The young captain had just returned from patrol with his comrades and entered the tavern wanting some relaxation and some company. Faramir had taken out a patrol of a dozen men to the area around Cair Andros. It was in this same area that one of his scouts went out to secure it when they came upon a cave hidden behind a waterfall. One warrior went back to his captain to tell him what he had seen.

Faramir entered the falls. What he came upon was a wonder to his eyes. It was a long cave. He read in the libraries of a place that the Rangers of Ithilien hid here from their enemies. Upon entering he found two sets of steps: one that went up onto a platform above the falls and the other led to a hidden opening on the southern bank of the river below the falls. Remembering his readings, Faramir realized that he was standing in Henneth Annûn. He had decided that this was going to be a place that would secure the future of any further orc invading the land around Minas Tirith. The Rangers stayed a few weeks securing the area. Faramir decided to use this place as his base of operations. It would be a great opportunity to show his father that he could command a patrol and to prove his leadership.

After four weeks, Faramir returned with eight men leaving four behind to take up a post to report anything that happened in the area. The young captain reported this to his father but his father was displeased with him. He was told by Denethor to secure the area around Cair Andros, not go searching for trouble behind some falls. This displeased Faramir to no end. Everything he did he wanted to please his father but in the end Denethor found some way of making his son’s success his son’s downfall.

Faramir knew that his father loved Boromir more than him. His father wanted his eldest son to succeed. This did not go well for Faramir. The young captain wanted his father to see the good in him but always found fault in the young man.

Faramir brushed it aside and went with his men to a tavern to celebrate their findings. He didn’t care what his father said. He invited his brother with them. Boromir was proud of his younger brother. He encouraged Faramir whenever he went out on patrol. Faramir and his men celebrated their new findings. Then it happened.

One of Denethor’s counselors told him that his father wanted to see him. This was the first time that this happened. His father never wanted to see him. Faramir wanted to know what this was about. He proceeded to the steward’s study. Upon entering he noticed that his father was pacing the room.

Denethor offered him some wine. Faramir took it without apprehension. He took a drink not tasting the unusual taste it had. It was not long before he slumped in his chair.

Sometime later, Faramir woke up in his room feeling sore. He opened his eyes realizing he was in his room. The last thing he remembered was being in his father’s study drinking wine. He tried to raise his head off the pillow when pain ripped through his back. What was this? Why am I in pain? Somehow he rose from the bed cringing at each movement he made. He went to the mirror that stood beside his dressing table and took off his shirt carefully. Trying to not feel the pain and turned around. Faramir stared from over his shoulder at the mirror that showed red marks across his back. He checked many times with the refection of himself to see if there was bleeding. No sign of blood appeared. Who did this to him? he wondered. Then the pieces fell together. There was only one person who would do this and it was his father. He now wondered if his wine was altered somehow with a drug. It took him a few days to heal from the abuse that he took. Even he knew that it should have taken at least a week but he never pondered over this.

And so the abuse went on for years. He never said anything to anyone and never let on to anyone especially his brother that it was his father that beat him. It only took place when he went out on patrols and his father found something wrong that he disagreed with. His father looked for any fault in his patrols. He took his punishments like a man as if nothing ever happened. It was the last patrol that took him to the Eastfold and into Éomer’s arms. It was then that he understood what was happening to him.

End Flashback

“Faramir, what’s the matter?” Éomer questioned. He watched as a blank stare came over his friend’s face. He raised his hand and waved it in front of his face. A few minutes later he watched as Faramir blinked his eyes and collapsed.

Faramir came out of his daze when he seen his memories flash before his eyes. It was the first and only time he came into this tavern and it brought back hurtful memories. Then everything went blank. He collapsed to his knees and fell to the floor.

Éomer watched as his friend fell to the floor. He bent over and tried to revive him. Not getting any response, he lifted the young man into his arms and took him to his rooms. Once there, he placed him on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cool cloth. He placed it on Faramir’s forehead and watched as the eyes fluttered open.

“How are you feeling?” Éomer said with concern in his voice. “You passed out at the door of the tavern we visited. What happened?”

Faramir didn’t know what happened as he opened his eyes. He seen his friend before him and watched as concern came over the face. It was then that he realized what happened. He watched as a memory appeared before his eyes before he passed out.

“I’m alright, I guess,” he whispered and tired to raise from the bed until hands pushed him back onto it.

“Lie back. You shouldn’t get up just yet. Something like that could be very traumatic to your head. What did you remember just then?” Éomer was becoming very worried that his memories were coming back but these memories were not good ones by the look on Faramir’s face.

Faramir closed his eyes remembering everything that took place during the beatings. His father removed his shirt and placed him on a table. Has he lay over the edge of the table, his hands were bound to the corners and his legs were tied to the legs. His father then would take a whip with many tails on the ends and start to punish him, never breaking the skin.

Shaking his head he watched as Éomer stared at him. He turned away from his friend and closed his eyes letting the tears overcome him. His shoulders shook from the silent tears. It was then he felt arms around himself that cared for him deeply.

“Faramir, what’s wrong? Why the tears?” The Marshall was becoming concerned for his friend. He brought up his hand and rubbed his back. “Tell me, Faramir. Something happened when you passed out. It can’t be that bad. Did you remember something at the tavern?”

“Do you want to know how bad it was?” Faramir yelled, pulling himself back and looked into his lover’s face. His emotions were all jumbled into one big one. “Do you want to know what he did?” He jumped out of bed and went to the window and turned. “He whipped me. Every chance he got he whipped me until there were only marks! He never drew blood because it would bring up to many questions! Every time I went out on patrol, he would find some reason to put me down when I returned! Then he would drug me and tie me to a table and whip me! Is that what you want to hear?” He yelled until his voice was hoarse not caring who heard him. Faramir hoped that someone would hear what kind of father he had in his life. Tears flowed down his face and when he could no longer look at Éomer, he turned and cried into his hands.

Éomer didn’t know what to say. Who was it that beat him? It couldn’t have been Boromir because the two brothers loved each other very much. When they were in the city together, you never seen one without the other, so it couldn’t be him. Then it occurred to him.

“Your father did this to you, didn’t he?” Éomer questioned. “That’s what I saw when we appeared before your father in the hall. I couldn’t put my finger on it when I felt the tension between the two of you.” He rose from the bed and walked over to Faramir. He placed his arms around his lover’s waist to comfort him.

Faramir turned in the arms that came around him and cried on the shoulder before him. It was a relief to pour his feelings out and release the burden that he carried on his shoulders for so long. He felt Éomer run his hands up and down his back trying to sooth his sobs.

The Marshall tried to console his friend. It was unheard of in Rohan for a father to beat his child because of a punishment. They punished their children but in a way that there was no brutality but did it in a way that the child would learn from their mistakes. Their form of punishment came from hard work. Either cleaning out the stalls of the horses to washing the floors of the Golden Hall but there never was a hand laid against a child.

“I’m so sorry,” Éomer said softly. “It must have been hard on you. If I had known what took place when I was here in the past, I would have never brought you back here. A father never should hurt his child. He should love his child. I’m so sorry.”

Faramir cried as he never cried before. It felt good to finally let go his fears and telling Éomer was a relief. He cried until there was no more tears, looked into his lover’s eyes and lightly kissed him feeling love for the first time.

Éomer watched as his love lightly kissed him. He could tell by the gentleness that for the first time Faramir loved him. He deepened the kiss feeling his love pour into the man before him. Sensing that Faramir wanted to make love to him, he pulled back.

“Faramir, we can’t do this. You are to emotional for this right now. We will wait until you are better. Right now we can hold each other. That is what I want right now.” The Marshall wanted so much to make love to Faramir but knew he could get hurt with the anger that flowed through Faramir.

“You’re right. I could hurt you if we make love. Besides I want to confront my father right now. I bet the reason I lost my memory is because of what he did to me. I somehow want to forget this place. He shouldn’t get away with this!” Faramir was shouting again. “I will make him pay for what he did!” Faramir was furious at his father.

“Faramir, calm down! Getting angry at your father will not settle things. We have to have a plan on how to coax Denethor into telling us about the way he has been punishing you. We can’t go in there half cocked and get him to tell the truth.” Éomer was leading Faramir to the bed to make him lie down and rest. “Rest here a while. After you wake up, you will have a bath and we will set in motion a plan to make your father confess.” Éomer sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand lightly over his love’s hair trying to sooth the tension. He would find a way to make Denethor pay for what he did to Faramir.

Faramir laid down on the bed and felt Éomer’s hand sooth his tension. It felt nice and he smiled at the Marshall. Before long, his eyes closed and he had a dreamless sleep.

Éomer sat on the bed until Faramir fell asleep. He pulled up a blanket and tucked him in for the afternoon. He made his way to the chair on the balcony and tried to think of a plan that would be suitable for them both but it needed to be done soon. He didn’t want Faramir to stay any longer in this city and remember the things that happened to him. Not realizing that a few hours had passed that he heard a moan from behind him. Getting up from the chair, he made his way to the bed and stroked the shoulder not wanting to startle the man lying in bed.

Faramir was starting to wake up and moaned from sleeping in one position. His body ached but his mind was clear. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, seeing someone with flaxen hair and blue eyes. It made him smile.

“It’s time to wake up. We should wash up and head for dinner. I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.” Éomer was stroking the shoulder lightly, wanting to feel his soon to be lover.

“I’m awake. I, too, am hungry.” Faramir rose from the bed and brought his lips closer to Éomer’s and kissed him.

Seeing Faramir rise from the bed, Éomer watched as the Gondorian got closer to him and kissed him. It brought a moan to his throat so he parted his teeth feeling a tongue wanting access. He sucked on it for a bit until he broke off the kiss.

“We keep this up and we won’t get any food.” Éomer chuckled.

“You’re right. Let’s go, I’m famished.” Faramir got off the bed and took his love’s hand in his and they went to the bathroom to wash up.

Leaving the room, they both headed to the dining hall where everyone from his father’s council to the warriors met. Upon entering, Éomer noticed two seats beside one of the captains that went out on patrol with his brother. The Rohirrim warrior wondered why Faramir was not given a seat beside his father since he was the only son left to the Steward of Gondor. He shook it off and took his seat next to Faramir.

They ate while talking to the other soldiers of Gondor trying to find out what had happened since the Steward’s son left on his patrol to Fenmarch. The two warriors were told by the soldiers that they heard that the Steward had changed drastically since the death of Boromir.

“Lord Denethor has grown weary of his son’s death,” stated one soldier, “and that he was shocked to find out that Faramir, here, had survived his attack. He argues with his councilors, sends out patrols to places where they should not be and when he’s alone people hear laughter coming from his study door.”

This bit of information made the two warriors look at each other.

“Seems like my father is not in his right mind.” Faramir stared at Éomer for a moment. “Sounds like he’s under the control of someone’s spell to do these things.”

“I agree, Faramir,” Éomer uttered. “We should look into this for the sake of Gondor. These people should not have to live in fear with the torment your father is putting them through.”

Faramir nodded his head. “How long has this been going on?” Faramir gazed towards his captain.

“It’s been going on since you were a young child. With each passing year, Lord Denethor has grown worse. “ The captain looked to his men and watched as the nods were coming from each of them.

“I knew there was a reason for me to travel here, Faramir,” Éomer said. “We will both look into this and find out what’s going on.” With that, the two warriors got as much information pertaining to what was going on since Faramir’s arrival in Rohan.

Éomer could feel eyes upon him and turned to look at Denethor. He was not surprised at the hateful glare that the Lord of Gondor sent him.

Denethor watched as his son and friend were talking to the soldiers but he would put a stop to it no matter what it was. From the looks of the soldiers gestures, he could tell that they were scheming. He wished that his wife had never found this child! He left the table and headed for his study. It was the only place that he could get any peace from these people of the White City.

As Éomer watched Denethor leave, he turned back to listen to the guards. It was brutal to hear the things that the Lord did to his people. Some were thrown in jail for stealing and never heard of again; he never showed up for council meetings, cutting himself off from the rest of Gondor; if people were starving then he never fed them. Éomer was going to find out what or who was behind this.

After the hall cleared out, Éomer and Faramir sat and thought of the things that were said at the table with the guards. Faramir memories returned while talking to his men. He would trust these people because he knew them and their families. He grew up with most of these men. It wasn’t long before a memory was triggered that made Faramir shake his head. He never would have thought his father was an uncaring man until this very moment.

“What’s the matter, Faramir? Did you remember something?” Éomer asked. He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder to show that someone was beside him.

“I don’t know. It seems like I remember being a child not more than eight when I stumbled into father’s study because I had skinned my knee. In the outer room to his study I thought I heard voices. When I entered there was no one there except my father. I hate to say it but it seemed like he was talking to himself. He was standing in the corner beside a pedestal that had a black ball on it and he covered it up quickly when he heard me.” Faramir was staring into space when he was talking. Then he turned his face to Éomer with a blank look on his face. “My father has a palantír! This is what is making him go crazy. He’s talking to someone who has control over him.”

Éomer was surprised at what was being said. He heard that a palantír was used to talk to someone over long distances but he thought that they were all either destroyed or lost.

“How did your father come to have one of those?” Éomer was stunned.

“There has always been one here since Minas Tirith has been built. But I thought it was long lost when the Nazgûl appeared in Minas Ithil. There was a palantír there but I read in the archives that that stone was lost in the Anduin. That’s all I remember.”

“Maybe what was written in the archives is not the truth. For years people have not written the truths and it gets lost in the shuffle. When you searched the archives, did you come upon anything about one being here now?” Éomer had a feeling about something.

Faramir searched his mind to remember. It was then that his eyes got very big. “Yes, there was something. Let me think for a moment.” He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes remembering the rooms of the archives. After a few minutes he rose his head and looked at Éomer. He watched as a question arose on the face of his friend. He nodded his head. “There was a scroll that looked ancient, the edges were yellow and torn. I opened it to see what was written on it and it was written in a language I did recognize.”

“What would a scroll in another language be doing in Gondor?” Éomer was stunned.

“I don’t know but I was able to read it. It said that a long time ago a palantír was housed in the Tower of Ecthelion. There were seven seeing stones as they were called. They were placed in Middle Earth so that information could be communicated over long distances. That was the only thing I found.”

“How can you read a scroll like that?” Éomer was stunned about his friend. There were a few things that he never knew about Faramir.

“I don’t know. I remember Gandalf teaching me in my youth when he came for a visit and stayed a few years. He was also shocked at I could read that language. He called the language Elvish. I’m going to have to find out about my background. I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that I’m not Denethor’s child.” Faramir’s hands began to shake.

Éomer saw his friend’s hand shake and took them into his own trying to show Faramir he cared. “We will find out about your past. Let’s go to our room where you can rest. You have thought about many things this day.” Éomer got up and the both of them strode off towards Faramir’s bedroom. He didn’t want to leave his friend alone tonight.

They both undressed, donned nightshirts and got into bed. Éomer gathered Faramir into his arms. The Third Marshall could feel his soon to be lover shake a little. He brought up his hand and stroked Faramir’s hair trying to sooth him.

Faramir felt the hand on his hair and started to calm down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Éomer stayed awake a little longer, waiting for his friend to fall asleep. When he heard the calming breaths, Éomer fell asleep.

Sometime during the night Éomer woke to screams. It was then that he realized that Faramir was thrashing around in his arms and screaming, “Stop” over and over again.

Flashback

He was strapped to a table face down with his hands stretched out before him and tied to ropes. His feet were on the floor and tied to the legs of the table, spreading them open. He was naked. Faramir was fourteen years of age, at an age where discipline in the household was not to be forgiven.

Denethor was holding a long piece of leather in his hand flicking it from side to side against his leg. Faramir had disobeyed him once again. “You will never learn, will you boy! How many times have I told you that you are to young to go on patrol. You will never listen.” Just then the belt hit his backside making his son cry out.

Faramir felt the first strike hit his buttocks and he cried out. Again and again the leather strap landed on this ass, back and the back of his thighs. “Father stop!! It hurts!” he cried out. The stings were becoming unbearable. After twelve strikes with the belt his father ceased.

“You will not address me as father no longer. I am not your father, never have been and never will be. I don’t know why Finduilas ever took you into my house. She should have left you at the gate.” Denethor cut the ropes from his legs and hands. “Get up and dress. Disobey me again and you will receive twice as many hits. Out of my sight now.” Denethor made his way to another room and sat behind his desk.

“Stop!” Faramir rose from the bed trying to get away from the person beside him. He was still in his dream state. He thought the person beside him was his father. “Stop!”

Chapter 5

“Faramir, it’s me. It’s Éomer. You’re dreaming, my love, wake up.” Éomer was trying to reach his love without scaring the wits out of him. When he watched the eyes focus before him, he saw tears fall down his face.

Faramir heard the calm voice before him before his eyes focused. Then he watched as Éomer put his hand on his arm. He looked into his friends eyes and tears rolled down his face. “I’m sorry, Éomer.” Faramir started to cry. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths but there was no use. He was totally upset from his dream.

“What happened, Faramir? What were you dreaming about?” Éomer put his hand on Faramir’s arm trying to sooth him.

“All I remember is fath… Denethor telling me I was not his child. That my…” he hesitated. What was he to call his mother now that he knew the truth? Faramir looked into Éomer ‘s eyes. “They were not my parents. Neither of them were my parents. Denethor told me that his wife found me at the gates to this city. Why? Why would no one want me?” Faramir put his face in his hands and cried his heart out. Now no one wanted him. He was a poor excuse for a son now. His shoulders shook until he felt arms go around him. Faramir didn’t want Éomer to know about the beatings.

Éomer was stunned at what he just heard. This cannot be! He was loved by his fellow men and comrades. He gathered Faramir up in his arms, rubbing his back. “I will have you. I will have you, my love.” He was trying to sooth his bedmate.

“I don’t want your pity!” Faramir pushed Éomer away from him. He didn’t want anyone’s pity as he scooted to the foot of the bed trying to get away.

“It’s not pity, Faramir. I love you. I have loved you since I took care of you in Rohan. We had a deep friendship before that. Don’t you remember? When you were injured near Rohan, I took personal care of you. It was then that I fell in love. When you slept, somehow you worked your way into my heart. When I laid in the same bed with you, my feelings for you changed. I would look at you and I would get this ach in my heart. It was love. I would get sweaty hands and my throat would tighten up. I love you, Faramir.” Éomer poured out his feelings to his first love.

Faramir watched as Éomer told him about the love he felt. The words meant nothing to him but the expressions in his face told him the whole story. Éomer did love him. That was all he needed to know. He felt the same ach in his heart at this time. Someone did love him and he sat before him. Faramir leaned over and brought his lips against Éomer’s.

Éomer watched as Faramir leaned over and kissed him making them both lie down. It was chaste at first then became passionate. His toes curled as he felt a tongue that wanted to gain access. Opening his mouth, he waited as a tongue worked its way inside and tasted ever corner. It brought a moan to his throat.

Faramir found the taste inside Éomer’s mouth intoxicating. Somehow, just being close to this man made his body tingle. He placed his hands on either side of Éomer’s face and drew him in close. Somehow, he wanted to feel every inch of the body before him. He felt an erection poke him in the hip and it brought a moan to his throat.

Éomer couldn’t get enough of his soon to be lover’s body. He roamed his hands over every inch they could reach. When he felt a cock brush up against his hip, he pushed forward wanting more contact. He reached down with his hand and brushed the cock before it which made it get harder. He moved his hands around to the back pulling his hips forward making his cock touch the other. It brought another moan to Éomer. He released the lips before his, needing to breathe.

“Do you want this?” Éomer asked looking into the eyes before his. He didn’t know if Faramir was ready for making love or not.

“Yes,” came the answer. “I want to make love to you. I want to be inside of you, feeling you surround me. I want you to feel how much I love you.” Faramir’s breath came in short gasps. He never kissed another man like he just kissed Éomer.

“I want you inside me, too.”

They both got out of their nightshirts and threw them to the floor. Their lips connected again wanting to taste each other. They each possessed a flavor that the other one wanted. Hands roamed skin, fingers tweaked nipples until they were hard.

Éomer’s passion rose in his chest wanting more of the man before him. He laid them both down on the bed and brought Faramir between his legs. Pulling his lips away for breath, he stared into his eyes and saw love in them.

Faramir couldn’t get enough of the man before him. He loved the smell of the skin which smelled of leather and horses. The Gondorian brought his lips down kissing a chin and then made his way across the jaw until he reached a neck. There, he planted more kisses until he reached an earlobe, placing it between his lips and sucked. He heard a moan and hips rose up into his bringing their cocks into contact.

Éomer’s passion was so high that the tingles in his body went down to his groin making him harder. He bucked his hips up which made contact and brought a groan to his throat. His hands roamed down the sides of Faramir’s body until they came upon cheeks which he took into his hands and squeezed.

“Faramir… I need,” came a hoarse whisper.

“Yes, my love,” came the reply. “Soon.”

Faramir kissed his way down the collarbone until he reached a nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking then brushing it with his tongue. He continued the kisses along the chest until he reached the other nipple giving it the same treatment. As he worked his way down the chest, he came to the naval and poked his tongue into it which made the man below him groan. He noticed a trail of hair lead down. He placed further kisses until he reached a cock which was leaking onto the stomach. He brought his tongue up to gather the fluid and then took the cock into his mouth until his nose came upon the hairs of the groin area. He inhaled and smelled the musky scent.

When his cock was taken into a hot wet cavern, he screamed. “Yes,” was all he could say. His hands were clutched into the sheets almost making them tear. “Now, I can’t take anymore.”

Faramir sucked a little harder when he heard the words. His cock was so hard he was grinding himself into the sheets wanting contact. He let the cock flop onto Éomer’s stomach and he looked up. He saw Éomer’s eyes clenched tight and his head moving from side to side.

“Yes my love.” Faramir leaned over the bed to the night stand and got the oil out. Leaning back, he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He took Éomer’s lips into his and kissed him hard.

Éomer spread his legs further apart knowing what was going to happen. He felt fingers rub against his opening, making him moan. Then he felt two fingers enter him. The kissing from the lips made the pain bearable. Lips left his and he gazed into the eyes before him.

“Marry me, Faramir?” he asked. Somehow those words that were spoken were the truth. His heart never felt better right at that very moment.

“Yes,” came the reply without hesitation. He worked his fingers as the words were said, stretching him until he was ready.

“I’m ready,” Éomer replied.

Faramir rose off the bed and planted himself between Éomer’s legs. He took the vial and put more oil in his fingers and brought it to his cock. Just his fingers made him groan.

Éomer watched as Faramir ready himself. His tongue licked across his lips when he watched a hand slick the cock before him. Faramir got into position and pushed his cock inside until only the tip entered.

Faramir watched his lover’s eyes for any pain but saw none. He pushed in until he could go no further. Taking his hand he brushed the hair away from Éomer’s face. There was so much love that his heart ached.

“I will love you until the end of time,” Faramir whispered to the lips before his.

“I will love you also, until the end of time,” Éomer replied. He brought his lips up until he encase them with Faramir’s. Their tongues dueled until he felt his lover move his hips out and then forward, bringing a moan forward. His lips let go when he tilted his head back, feeling the cock inside him brush up against his sweet spot.

Faramir knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer. His cock was so hard that it ached. He rose the legs of his lover over his shoulders and grabbed his hips. He watched his lover’s eyes and when he noticed no pain, he pushed in a little harder.

Feeling his legs rise off the bed, Éomer felt his passion grow stronger with each passing of the cock inside him. It brushed over his sweet spot again and again.

“So close,” Éomer whispered.

“Then come with me,” Faramir said as he grabbed his lovers cock and started to stroke up and down.

Éomer could feel his sack tighten and then his cock erupted seconds later.

Faramir watched as the white liquid spurted over Éomer’s chest. The last glob landed on his fingers. Then he felt muscles clench around his cock, he released himself inside his lover for the first time. It was then that he felt a clenching at his heart. He didn’t know if it was from the injury to his head or not but it was not a pain.

Éomer heart raced when he erupted. “Yes,” he screamed. At the same time, he became aware of a warmth inside his butt. He realized that Faramir released himself and it was the most powerful feeling he experienced. His heart tightened. As fast as it tightened, it was released. It was the weirdest feeling.

Faramir, wiping his hand on the corner of the sheet, brought himself up until his arms were on either side of Éomer’s face.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” came the reply. “Did you just feel something now?”

“What do you mean?”

“It felt like someone squeezed my heart but it wasn’t what you would call painful.”

“Yes, I did.” Faramir watched as Éomer brought up his hands and placed one of each of their hearts. His eyes widened at what he felt.

“What is it?” The look almost scared Faramir.

“Our hearts… they beat as one. What does this mean?”

Faramir felt himself slip out of Éomer and he rose to get a cloth to wipe them down. When the deed was finished he came back to bed and leaned on one elbow.

“What I’m about to tell you will go no further. Do you promise?” Faramir watched the eyes of his lover.

“What do you know?” Éomer watched as the truth was said with the eyes.

“Something tells me that this is what we humans would call ‘elf magic’. Gandalf taught me many things when I was a child. I seem to remember that in elf folklore, it is called a bonding of two souls. Why it happened to us, I don’t know. I can somehow feel you inside of me and I bet you can feel me also.”

“Yes, but you are no elf.”

“After my dream, I don’t know what I am. I was left at the gates, remember. We need to find records in the archives about my birth. Something tells me that is where I will find myself. Why else would I heal faster when I was in Rohan. Maybe…”

“How can you be an elf? They don’t exist. You have red blond hair.

“Then why can I read Elvish? If the elves don’t exist, then why do we have books in their language? Tomorrow, we will search the birth records for information about me. Right now, you wore me out.” Faramir placed a kiss on his love’s cheek and his head on the shoulder below him.

“I think that is best,” Éomer said. “What do you mean I wore you out?” He brought his lover into his arms and he placed a kiss on the hair. “I love you.”

“As I love you. Now let’s get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Mmmmm,” came the reply. Then a soft snore was heard.

After a fast breakfast in their room, they headed to the archives of the library. Faramir got a little help from Amaldon, the head librarian on where to find birth records. When he saw the records, he breathed in a sigh of relief on the amount of records there were. It was huge. Amaldon showed the two men where to start.

After many hours of searching, paper cuts and frustration, Faramir came up with a scroll that looked pretty old. He unrolled it on the table and breathed a sigh of relief.

Éomer watched Faramir at the table. When Faramir’s shoulders slumped, the Marshall knew he found something.

“What is it?” Éomer leaned over his love’s shoulder and started reading the parchment.

My son,

If you are reading this then you know the truth.

I could not care for you because I was in poor health after giving birth to you. I knew in my heart that I did not have much time to live so I am writing this letter to you to tell you who you are.

You are my son for one. I was born a human. You are probably wondering why I said that. It is because your father is an elf. But first about me.

I grew up in a village just on the outskirts of Minas Tirith. We were protected by the Rangers so we never feared anyone. It was at this time that I found an injured elf. He had an orc arrow protruding from his shoulder but was not poisoned. So I took him into my home and tended his wound.

Yes, it was an elf. I know they are not to exist but they do. We heard them in folklore.

After a week he mended and stayed for a couple of months. He helped me with things around the house and that was when I fell in love with him. He was the most caring elf you could ever find. I know what your thinking. Elves are of our folklore but they do exist. They keep out of sight mostly unless there is fighting. They are a fierce warrior made of strength and bravery.

When he left, I found myself pregnant with you. It was then I knew I loved him but had to release him. After your birth, I was weak and couldn’t take care of myself. I had help from one of the villagers but I couldn’t let her live a life of a servant. I told her who your father was. I knew then that I had to get to Minas Tirith to save your life.

This note was placed with you for a reason. I want you to search for your father. His name is Haldir and he is a March Warden of Lothlórien. He has two brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. They are great warriors of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Seek him out and he will help you. He lives in a forest called Lothlórien.

Again, I’m sorry I could not take care of you but you are in good hands. I love you, my son.

Russë

Faramir didn’t know what to think. Even his own mother didn’t want him. What kind of life would he lead now? His eyes stared out into the middle of nowhere and he couldn’t keep the tears hidden. One fell to the parchment making the ink blotch.

Éomer couldn’t believe his eyes. Faramir was half elf. When he noticed the tear fall he gathered his lover into his arms and let him cry. He now knew the truth of his parents. That was why he healed fast and their souls bonded. He tried calming Faramir by rubbing his hand up and down his back.

“Come, my love, let us leave this place. You need to think about what you are going to do now that you know the truth.” He pulled Faramir away from him to gaze into his eyes. Éomer’s heart ached for his lover. He rolled up the parchment and both left the library, taking it with them. Upon entering the room, he placed the parchment down on a table and laid down with Faramir in his arms.

Faramir didn’t know what to do. It was like his world had collapse in the blink of an eye. He didn’t know where he was going but then when his eyes focused he was in their room on the bed curled up with his love. He didn’t know what to do but he did have two options. One, he had to find his father and two, he had to help the citizens of Gondor against his father. He guessed number two was his first priority. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what his father looked like.

Nothing was said between the two lovers for a while. They could hear the rain hit the window casing as a summer rain went through the city. Éomer pulled a blanket over them to keep the cool air off and both laid still.

When Faramir rose a few hours later, he knew what he had to do. First he went into the bathroom to take care of business and wash his face. The cold water shocked his system and his thoughts came into focus.

When he stepped into the bedroom, his eyes turned to his lover.

“I know what I have to do. If you want to go back to Rohan, I will not stop you. I will not involve you in this any further. You have your family to think about and I will get things straightened out here.” Faramir straightened the room up as he was speaking.

“I’m not leaving you, my love.” Éomer didn’t know what to say but he was not going to leave Faramir to fight for something that he could help with. He rose from the bed, placing his feet on the floor. “Besides, my father understands me. He knows I will not finish something I start so you have me until the end of time. He knows about my love for you. He knew before we left. So what is the plan? Do we find your father or fight for Gondor?”

“How… did you know?” Faramir asked. “I only thought of this moments ago.”

“You forget that we are bound now. What you feel in your heart, I feel in mine. I take it since we are here, we are going to fight the evil here first.”

“Yes, we need to come up with a plan to get Denethor away from that blasted palantír. It is the only thing I can figure out that is driving his mind to the evil side. We need to gain access to his study. I remember when he told me about not being his son that I noticed in the room the pedestal on which it stood. There was a black cloth covering to so that no one would know what it is.”

“I agree. Can we get some of your men to help? I think we can count on the captain that we talked to at the table a few nights ago. It seems like we have a few soldiers that would be willing to help with this caper. Can you destroy a seeing stone? What is it made of?” If they could find the answers to these questions, then maybe there was some hope for Denethor.

“I think these stones are made of an unbreakable substance but I seem to recall that intense heat can crack them. If this is true then we can destroy the seeing stone. I think I may know of a way to destroy it.” Faramir paced the room. He came to a table and poured them wine and handed one glass to Éomer.

“How can we destroy something that is indestructible? The only intense heat that I can think of is Mount Orodruin. I am not traveling into that desolate land for all the gold of Middle Earth!” Éomer took the wine from his lover as he spoke.

“There might be another way of doing it.” Faramir took a seat across from Éomer. He knew he could trust his lover with this information. “No one knows but a few that we have a blacksmith here in this city that has a fire that never goes out. It is said to be from the volcano that comes from the same mountain you speak about. We don’t know why it never goes out but it contains a magic that I think Gandalf would love to see. Even if we can crack the palantír, it would make it useless.”

“How do you know this? Have you got all your memories back this fast?” Éomer was shocked to learn of this information.

“It seems the more time I spend in this city, the more my memories are returning of the White City. It’s this city that’s doing it. It seems to make me recall the operations but of my personal life that is a different matter. As long as I live, I don’t want those memories ever again.” Faramir took a sip of his wine trying to calm his nerves.

Éomer knew of his friendship with Faramir. They could trust one another for help when it was needed. Now was the time that Faramir needed his help. He would never question his friend again on his memories.

“Then what is our first step? We need a plan to get that stone away from your fath… Denethor. Maybe Arheston, Boromir’s captain, can help us. He was faithful to your brother.”

“Yes, he could help. He is the only one that ever saw Denethor in counsel. Somehow we could persuade him to get Denethor out of that room and into counsel chambers then we could sneak in and grab the stone without him knowing it. Now all we need to do is come up with something that needs Denethor’s attention.” Faramir stood and started to pace the room for a solution.

“Yes we need a plan.” Éomer put his hands to his head trying to think of something. He glanced up watching Faramir pace the room. “How about Henneth Annûn? What was it you told me about that place? That it was an outpost for orc sightings.”

“Of course!” Faramir exclaimed. “I found it about a year ago with my men before we set out on patrol to Rohan. After I found it, Denethor took control of it with Boromir’s men because it was a hidden outpost from years ago. He wanted some control over the land that stood in the way of Mordor. Now all we need to do is get Arheston into counsel with Denethor that there is trouble brewing up north.” Faramir walked to the balcony and noticed the position of the sun. “Right about now, Arheston will be with his rangers bringing them up to date on orc sightings. Come, let us go to him now and tell him what we intend to do.”

“Yes, let’s go.” Éomer got up and both proceeded down to the captains office which was situated on the sixth level.

Chapter 6

When they got to the field a lot of the rangers welcomed Faramir back. It was like a homecoming to the rangers of Gondor that one of them returned from the dead.

Arheston heard cheering going up outside his office door and went to see what was going on. When he saw Faramir and Éomer all was well. His men were welcoming their captain back.

“It is good to see you again, my friend. Can we talk?” Faramir clasped their arms in a soldiers greeting.

“Yes, come inside. We can talk in private there.” Arheston led the way for the two men and after closing his door, he offered wine to his friends. “Now, what is it you want to talk about?”

“Éomer and I have come up with a plan to help Denethor.” Faramir watched his friend’s face when he spoke Denethor’s name and not father. “No one else knows but Éomer. Denethor is not my father. I found a letter in the archives that states the people who looked after me were not my parents. I was born of a human woman from a village outside of here and my father was an elf.”

“Now this is some piece of news! You have my word that nothing will be said of what we talk about. Not even my men will know of this.” The captain leaned back in his seat as he let Faramir continue.

“We have come up with a plan to help the citizens of Gondor. I don’t know if you knew but Denethor has a palantír. We need to get it away from him before it corrupts his mind any further but we need your help.” Éomer watched the reaction of the captain’s face. It was stunned.

“A what…?” The captain was stunned as he sat forward resting his arms on his desk. “But I thought they were all destroyed for one reason or another. How do you know this?”

“I saw it in Denethor’s study when I was a child. That is the only reason we came up with that is making him the way he is right now. Have you noticed that he is growing younger right before our eyes? He looks like the man of a 50 year old not that of 89 which is his true age.”

“Your fath… Denethor is 89? That’s not right,” Arheston said shaking his head. “But you are right. He is getting younger. He no longer stoops with his body and his hair is getting darker and not whiter. If this is true, then what?” Arheston asked.

“We need a diversion. Something that Denethor will never suspect.” Faramir took a sip of his wine looking for courage at the bottom of his glass. “Éomer thinks we need your help.” He looked toward Éomer for him to continue.

“What we need is for you to tell Denethor in counsel that there is trouble brewing at the Henneth Annûn outpost. If we can get him out of his study long enough then we can grab the palantír and destroy it with heat.”

“I can do that but why heat?” Arheston asked.

“It’s the only thing that can either crack it or destroy it and the only place to destroy it is in Mount Orodruin. Since we can’t go to Orodruin, Faramir knows of a way other than the mountain.”

Arheston looked to his friend for confirmation. When he saw the nod, he nodded back.

“What we will do with it, we cannot tell. It is a hidden secret that lies only with a few people. So can you help us out, my friend?” Faramir asked.

Arheston sat back in his chair for a few minutes thinking on what he should do about the situation. He knew he was going to do it but he wanted his friends to stew for a minute before he said anything. To find out that your parents are not your parents had to be a blow to the system. But then again so was destroying a palantír.

“Yes I will help you, on one condition?” He knew his condition would be met with not interference.

“And what is that?” Faramir asked. He never knew that his captain would be devious in conditions.

“That life in Gondor be restored. People have lived in fear of Denethor for years. They never knew that this would come to pass with their Lord in his state.”

“I will give you anything you need. As soon as we free Denethor’s mind of this evil, I am taking over Gondor until the healers find him fit to rule once more. I don’t care how long it takes.” Faramir was firm in his offer. He would see to it that Gondor was complete and in it’s full capacity before Denethor ruled once more.

“But what about finding your father, Faramir?” This question came from his lover.

“You know that the elves, according to our records, live a lifetime until death comes upon them. Besides, I am still young and I will find him in time.”

“I would agree. We have no pressing matters right now but who’s to say when something will come up from the north.” Arheston winked at Éomer when he said this.

Éomer chuckled as he placed his hand on Faramir’s arm.

“Alright, tomorrow we will do this.”

So the three men sat in the office for the next few hours coming up with a plan that would put Gondor back on its feet once more.

After leaving Arheston, Faramir and Éomer went into one of the gardens to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the warm sun. Éomer sat under a tree with Faramir sitting in between his legs. Arms were wrapped around the Gondorian from behind and he felt safe for the first time in his life. Everything had gone well at the meeting and all they had to do was wait until Arheston put his plan into order.

“Come my love. Let’s go to our room and have dinner in private. I want you to myself tonight because we will never have a moments peace with our plan in order tomorrow.” Faramir got up and grabbed Éomer’s hand in his. They made their way to their room.

Little did they know that Denethor was watching them from his study window from above. There was a scowl on his face hating the Rohan warrior with all his might.

“That makes me sick,” Denethor said to no one. It had become his habit to talk to himself more and more. “He will rue the day that he lays with a man. I should have killed that child a long time ago when I had the chance. He’s up to something and I can feel it but what?” He paced the study trying to think of a way to get rid of Éomer. He wanted his whipping boy back and he would stop at anything to get him. Maybe he could drug him tonight in his study. That’s it!

They made their way to their room. On the way they stopped a servant and asked for a meal to be brought to them. What they were going to do the next day was going to drain their energy.

When the door closed behind them, Éomer turned to Faramir. “Do you know how to handle a seeing stone? This is one thing that is out of my league. I have never seen one before.”

“No, I don’t. All I know is that it is kept covered at all times when I do see it on the pedestal. We should not remove the cloth because if we do, whoever is on the other end will see us and we don’t need to do that. When we go into his study to retrieve it, we will take a satchel to place it in so that no one sees what we have when we leave the study. Once it’s in our possession, we will take it to the blacksmith and destroy it. Does that meet with you approval, Faramir?” Faramir poured wine into glasses and handed on to Éomer.

“Sounds like we have a plan on our end. Now we have to trust Arheston to do his side. I will be glad when all this is done.” Faramir was about to take his seat when he heard a knock. “Must be our dinner.” He opened the door only to find a guard there. “What is it?”

“I have a note from Lord Denethor.” The guard handed the note to Faramir. “He wants you to come alone.”

Faramir opened the note. It had two sentences. ‘Meet me in my study. Come alone.”

“I will be right there.” He closed the door and turned to Éomer. “Well, what do you think? Is it a ploy to lure me or does he want a meeting?”

“I don’t know, Faramir. But be careful. I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him which right now at this very moment is not far.”

“How about when I leave here, you follow me in about two minutes. You do know where his study is don’t you?” Faramir was finishing up his glass of wine before he left.

“Yes. That’s a good thought. If he does anything, I will be right there. Now go before the guard gets restless.” Éomer kissed his beloved on the lips before shooing him out the door.

Faramir followed the guard to the study and knocked before entering. Upon hearing a reply, Faramir went in and closed the door. He stood before the desk before being asked to sit.

“Sit, Faramir. Would you like some wine?” Denethor got up and poured wine into a goblet.

Faramir was scared now. He knew about the wine being tainted but he didn’t want Denethor to know that he knew. “Yes, please.” He took the goblet and pretended to drink a small sip.

“Now, how are you? Have you recovered any memories since you have been here?” Denethor wanted to be as calm as he could without raising suspicion about what he was going to do.

“No, well, some. It comes in bits and pieces. Nothing that makes sense anyway.” Faramir didn’t want him to know that his memories were almost complete. They needed their plan to work if he was to succeed. Faramir pretended to take another sip of his wine. He didn’t notice any difference in the taste but he could feel his body relax. What he didn’t know was that Denethor found a different strain of the relaxing drug and it took only one sip to have any effects.

Denethor watched as the drug was taking effect. He watched as Faramir’s eyes drooped and then finally closed. His plan was flawless or so he thought. When he saw Faramir slump in his chair, he went around and scoped him up into his arms and brought him to the tapestry.

There behind the wall tapestry stood a table with ropes on one side at the top and around two of the legs on the opposite side. He placed Faramir on it face down and tied his hands and feet to each rope. Then he took a knife and ripped the tunic straight up the back exposing the smooth skin below. It was then that he noticed Faramir’s back.

There was not a mark on his back. The welts that were left time after time were all gone now. Not one blemish was seen.

“This can’t be!” he whispered into the room. It was then that he knew he would have the pleasure of remarking the young ones back as if it was from the start. The smile on his face was an evil smile. This would give him the utmost satisfaction that he could ever get. He went to his desk and took out the whip with the cattails that were made of leather. This leather was not used to break the skin. Therefore, the question of blood on the back would never be seen. To Denethor, this was a way of stimulating his mind for the sole purpose of keeping his mind fresh when facing the palantír.

Éomer had left his room not two minutes after Faramir. He wanted to make sure that his love was safe from this vile man. Somehow he had this gut feeling that Denethor was going to drug him again so he had to hurry.

Once he got to the door, the guard outside tried to stop him. He was one of Denethor’s trusted guards.

“I would like to see Lord Denethor for a minute,” Éomer said.

“He’s indisposed right now. He’s in a meeting.” The guard was nervous.

“I want to see him. It’s a matter of life and death!” he said politely, although his voice was getting higher.

“You can’t see him.” The guard stood in front of the door making himself look fierce.

Éomer pushed the guard out of the way. He tried the door and found it locked. Just then he felt a fist in his face. He turned to the angry guard.

The guard was not going to let this Rohirrim into the room. He stood his guard when he punched the man before him.

Éomer took a few seconds to clear his head and then before he knew it, he hit the guard square in the jaw, sending him flying on his butt. The guard fell over and was out like a candle.

Éomer tried the door again and it would not budge. He needed to get in there before his love got hurt. He went to the guard to search for keys and found none. Going back to the door, he stood three feet from it and barged into the room when his shoulder came into contact.

Upon entering the room, there was no sign of either Denethor or Faramir. ‘Where are you, my love?’ he thought. His gut told him he was here but where? It was then that he heard a faint noise, like a whip cracking. No! The only thing he could see was a window behind the desk and a tapestry on the wall. He heard the whip again. Crack!

Walking up to the tapestry, he could hear someone talking. Éomer pushed it aside revealing an opening. He walked through it trying to not make a sound. When he came to the other end, it too was covered in a tapestry. He pushed it aside wide enough to see into the other room. What he saw made his stomach roll.

Denethor cracked the whip with the tails onto the fresh back. He watched as the red welts dominated the back of his victim. Yes! Yes! His adrenaline was making his mind sharper. Crack came the whip. Then a maniacal laugh broke out of his lips.

Behind the curtain he watched until Denethor had his back to the door. He heard the laugh and it sounded so evil. Éomer opened the curtain wider and without a sound made his way behind Denethor. Just as he saw the whip rise, Éomer grabbed the whip away from his hand.

Denethor didn’t know what happened. He thought he dropped the whip until he turned around and saw Éomer standing before him. He had a wide eyed expression on his face.

“What are you doing in my study chamber?” Denethor backed up until his legs hit the front of his desk.

“I came to save my friend. We knew you were up to something. That’s why I came!” Éomer was lightly tapping the whip against his thigh, making the tails sway. “How would you like this on your back, MY LORD?” Éomer shouted the two last words at Denethor. His anger was getting the better of him. He wanted so much to use the whip on the Steward to pay back for all those years that Faramir suffered. But he knew that it was not the old man’s fault. It was the fault of the evil he saw every time he looked into the palantír.

“No! No!” Denethor was now scared. The adrenaline that he felt only moments ago was gone from his system with the fright he was experiencing from the anger of the man before him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me. I didn’t know what I was doing. I… I” Denethor didn’t say anymore because he collapsed to his knees with his hands in his face, crying. His sobs were that of a child who had done something wrong.

Éomer watched as Denethor fell to his knees and cried. It was a pitiful thing to see, a grown man on his knees, begging for mercy and crying. He left Denethor where he was and cut the bindings on Faramir. Closing the torn shirt and gathering his lover into his arms, he left the room. On his way out he encountered Arheston.

“Captain, go into Denethor’s chambers behind the tapestry and retrieve the palantír. It’s standing in a corner behind his desk. Find something to put it into and bring it to Faramir’s room. That’s where you will find us. When you come to the room with the seeing stone, I will have a note for you to take to the head healer. Take six armed guards and escort Denethor to the healing wing. The note will explain why Denethor is to be under guard and healing. Now go and be swift. I don’t want Denethor to know what is happening to him before we have control of him.”

Arheston listened to what Éomer told him. He bowed his head and made his way to the study.

Meanwhile. Éomer got Faramir into his room and laid him on his stomach not knowing what condition to find his back in. When he opened the shirt he was shocked to see only welts. But why? I thought he would have wiped him within an inch of his life. Then it donned on him. He didn’t break the skin because too many questions would arise and Denethor didn’t want that.

Éomer sat at Faramir’s desk and wrote a note to the head healer. He told the healer that under no circumstances was Denethor to leave the healing house. They were to strap him to the bed and make him drink a sleeping potion strong enough to put him out for several hours. He would explain in a couple hours after he had taken care of some business. Just then he heard a knock.

After receiving the bag with the palantír inside, he gave a note to Arheston and closed the door. He went into the bathroom and got a healing salve that was on a shelf. He noticed it was for cuts and abrasions when the rangers were out on patrol. He brought it to the bed and applied some to the welts. As this was going on, Éomer never noticed the tears that were falling from his cheeks. At this moment, he could cry a thousand tears and never know. When he finished, he knew that Faramir was going to be out for a few hours. He was going to have to take care of a few things. He covered up his lover with a blanket.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face, making him feel better. His heart hurt to see his beloved in such condition. “Damn!” he swore, hitting the table the basin was sitting on, making it shake. He knew that he had to keep a level head and help out Faramir as much as he could. Wiping his face off, Éomer made for the healing house.

He passed Arheston again.

“Éomer, it is done. What can I do for you now?” asked the captain.

“I need for you to go to the Chief Advisor on the Council and tell him of what has happened. He is to take up the meetings until Faramir heals. He was beaten by that heathen, Arheston.” Éomer whispered.

“Gods, no!” he exclaimed. “Is he going to be alright?”

“That’s the thing. He will be fine. Denethor didn’t break the skin. He left quite a few welts, that’s all. Faramir needs rest right now. I will be in the healing house if you need me. We need to cure Denethor of this evil and the only way I know how is to keep him asleep for how ever long it takes. I will see you in the morning at breakfast.”

“I understand. I will do as you say, Éomer. My men will see that things run smoothly on the patrols. I will see you in the morning.” Arheston left Éomer to attend to his bidding.

When Éomer arrived in the healing house, he noticed two guards standing outside. He bowed to them and they granted access to the room. Éomer noticed that he was in a private room with it’s own access. There was one window high enough so that you couldn’t climb out and one door. This was good.

When he saw the a healer, he nodded. “How is the Steward,” Éomer asked.

“He’s doing good. When he was brought in here, I questioned Arheston what was going on. He passed me a note from you and I did what you told me to do. Now will you tell me what is going on?” Nestor asked. “By the way, I’m Nestor, Head healer.”

“Well, Nestor, I am Éomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark, nephew to King Théoden of Rohan. I came here to help Faramir with his memories and found out that this vile man has been beating him since he was young. Faramir lost his memory in Rohan when he was attacked. I brought him here to see if Gondor could restore those memories. The only thing I found for him was pain.” Éomer bowed his head in shame.

“Do not shame yourself, Éomer. Not all of us find honor when searching for it. As for Denethor, I knew something was up when the people of this city started getting sick and we were forbidden to help out. Some of us went into the lower city to do what we could under darkness. Now about Denethor.” Nestor was very intrigued to find out what Éomer had to say.

Éomer looked around and saw a table with a jug on it. He pour whatever liquid was inside and took a seat. After a swallow of the water he began.

“Well, after being in the city for a day, Faramir and I were talking about things. He noticed through the years that Denethor was changing. It was then that he remembered a seeing stone in Denethor’s study that made everything make perfect sense. Faramir had thought that all palantíri were destroyed one way or another but not so. He remembered one in Denethor’s study under a black cloth. He also heard the Steward talking but when he entered the room, no one was there. When he told me this tale, we figured that someone was influencing the Steward of Gondor into giving up something but we didn’t know what. Anyway, he called Faramir to his study and I followed a few minutes later. I came across Denethor whipping Faramir as if he was an evil object.” Then he heard a gasp.

“How is the young man? Do I need to send a healer?” Nestor asked.

“No, he is alright. That’s the thing, there was no blood on his back when I found him, only red welts. I got him to his room and that is why Denethor is here now. We need to keep him sedated long enough so that the evil that has taken his mind will fade with time. Have you not noticed his body? He looks 50 when in actuality he is 89 years old. He should be an old man with white hair. I have asked Arheston to speak to your Chief Advisor on what is going on here. We need to help these people of Gondor if they are to live.”

“What would you like for me to do, Éomer?” Nestor was eager to help his fellow man in any form he could.

“Gather up all your healers and go out into the city and tend to the people. I want you personally to heal Denethor in any way you can. He is our first priority. Keep him strapped to the bed and don’t release him until you think that he has no evil left in his body. Watch for changes. Right now I need to return to Faramir. I hope he will be ok in the morning. Keep me informed.”

“I will Éomer. You can count on me.” Nestor left the room with Éomer and headed to his office.

Éomer made his way back into his and Faramir’s room and he laid on the bed wanting to be close to his love.

Faramir’s eyes opened at the first touch of the sun on his face. It was warm as a blanket. Turning his head, he saw Éomer lying beside him. ‘He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,’ he thought. Eyes slowly opened and looked in his direction.

The Marshall was having such a wonderful dream that he felt movement next to him. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a gorgeous man before him. His had the softest lips meant for kissing. Éomer was within an inch and moving closer, he took possession of those lips in a chaste kiss.

Feeling the lips of the man before him, made him moan. The softest kiss he had known was placed on his lips. It was no wonder why he fell in love with Éomer. He was the kindest, most caring human ever.

“Morning, my love,” Faramir said.

“Morning, beloved,” Éomer replied. “How is your back?”

“Alright, I guess. It doesn’t hurt at all.”

Éomer rose from the bed and pulled back the blanket. What he saw, shocked him. There was not a welt on his back. It was like last night never happened. “This can’t be right!”

“What’s the matter?” Faramir asked.

“Your… back. It should still have angry welts on it but there is not one red mark there. How can this be?”

Chapter 7

“Are you sure?” Faramir rose from the bed and walked to the mirror that stood in the corner of the room. He turned to see enough of his back. His eyes opened so wide that he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I applied a salve you had in your bathroom for cuts and abrasions but it shouldn’t have healed this fast. You should have the marks for a few more days.” Éomer got out of bed and stood behind his lover looking at the unblemished skin. He ran his fingers across where each welt was the night before. Not one single red mark existed.

“Remember, love, that we found out I’m half elf. In our archives there is a book that states it takes half the time for an elf to heal than a man. Maybe it is the elven healing I have in my blood. I don’t know but it would explain what is happening.” Faramir turned to Éomer as he spoke.

“That could be it,” Éomer replied. “Now what did you want to do today?”

“Has my… Denethor been taken care of last night?” Faramir walked over to the bathroom and got the tub ready for a bath. He needed to get the salve off his back. It was beginning to itch.

“Yes, he is under house arrest in the healing house. He will stay there until further notice. The Chief Advisor has been notified of what is going on and Arheston will take care of the patrols and his men. Oh, and the healers are going out into the city to help with the sick.” He walked over to the table and took the satchel off the table. “Here is the palantír,” Éomer said, “What do you want to do with this monstrosity?”

“First, I am going to enjoy this bath. Care to join me?” Faramir asked. He didn’t want that ball in his sight.

“Yes, I could do with a bath myself.”

“Then we will have breakfast in the dining hall and then we will take care of that thing.” Faramir pointed at the seeing stone.

“Alright, sounds good.” Éomer made his way to the tub. When it was full he got in first and pulled Faramir close to his body between his legs. “Now this is heaven! I could stay here forever.” The warmth of the water was easing each muscle from tension that had built up over the last few days.

“I agree,” Faramir replied, leaning back his head against Éomer’s shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the neck before his lips.

They sat that way for a few minutes until the water cooled a bit. Faramir leaned forward turned and started washing his love. After that was done, Éomer took the cloth and washed Faramir. They each washed their hair and rose from the tub. After drying themselves off, they donned tunics and pants and headed off to the dinning hall.

Upon entering the hall, they spotted Arheston and made their way to the table.

“Morning,” Faramir said taking a seat after Éomer.

“Morning,” Arheston replied. “How do you fare this morning, my lord?”

“That’s the first time you have called me that. I am fine.”

“Well, someone has to take up position of Steward until Denethor is capable. That should be you since Boromir is no longer with us.” Arheston bowed his head. “Forgive me, I should not have said that. Boromir was a true friend and great warrior.”

“Nothing to forgive, Arheston. And you are right, I should take Denethor’s seat so that this city has a ruler for the time being. My brother was a great warrior and a great friend. I miss him, is all.” The table grew quiet when Boromir’s name was mentioned. “How goes things at the barracks?”

“Fine,” the captain replied, “the soldiers are out on daily patrols right now and everything is secure.”

“Good. It will take some time before Denethor is back to his usual self. The healers will keep him sedated until the evil is purged from his body. I have this feeling that Saruman is up to this. We are so close to the mountains of Mordor that he wants to keep an eye on what is going on and this is the only way to find out. But then I could be wrong.”

“I don’t think you are wrong, Faramir.” Éomer was putting eggs on his plate. “I have seen what Saruman can do in Rohan. His armies are fierce in fighting. You saw it first hand when you were injured in the Eastfold. It’s like the bowels of evil are springing up from the earth in that forsaken part of our country.”

“Well, I will keep an eye out from Osgiliath with our patrols. If something stirs in Mordor then we will know.” Arheston was a good captain to his men. He would give his life for theirs.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes then Faramir rose.

“I guess we have a certain object to destroy right now, Éomer,” Faramir said.

“Yes we do,” came the reply.

They both watched the look that the captain gave them and you could see the tension drain from Arheston’s eyes.

The Ranger and the Marshall made their way to their bedroom to retrieve the object then to the blacksmith. Upon entering the blacksmith’s quarters their eyes watered up with the smoke from the fires causing Faramir to cough.

Curuven had just finished up a sword for one of the men who was being selected to take patrols after training. It was his greatest project ever. When he heard the cough, he turned to face the intruder.

“My Lord, what brings you to our neck of the woods?”

“Curuven, my old friend, how are you?” Faramir clasped his arm to the blacksmith in the fashion of warriors greeting.

“I’m good, just finished up Faelion’s sword for his first patrol. His father and I are great friends. He saved my life once and this is his son’s gift from me. It is the best I have ever done in my life.” He held the sword in the light for all to see.

“Yes, it looks wonderful. I’m sure he will appreciate it from you.” Faramir was a little agitated from the thing he had in his hand.

“Now tell, me, what can I do for you?” Curuven asked.

“I need to use the forever burning fire,” Faramir whispered.

Curuven’s eyes got wide. “How do you know of this fire? There are few that know.”

“You forget old friend that I spent my life in the library. What I found there I would not breathe a word of because of the secrets it holds. I bet I could tell you things that would curl your toes.”

“What do you want it for?” the blacksmith questioned.

“I need to get rid of a seeing stone. Lord Denethor possessed one and we need to destroy it for the sake of the people of Gondor. It was driving Denethor to do things that made no sense whatsoever.”

“Alright, this way.” Curuven led the way behind his shop, up a path until they reached a secluded building. He opened the door and a blast of heat assaulted their faces.

There wasn’t much in this room. There was four walls about eight feet apart. But what stood in the middle of the room was something that a mind could not wrap around. It was a black cauldron of sorts with an open top.

“What’s it made of, Curuven?” Faramir asked.

“I don’t know. It was passed down from my ancestors with the knowledge of what was inside but not the cauldron itself. All I know is that the cauldron is strong enough that the fires of Mount Orodruin does not melt it. Did you read something about this in the library?”

“Yes, I read that it is a substance made of Black Stone that came from Númenor. I seem to recall that there is a spell on the stone so that whatever was put inside it would not harm the stone, be it hot or cold.” Faramir walked a little closer until the heat was bearable. “How is it that the fires of Mordor still is hot?”

“That I could not tell you. It has never hardened in all the years that it’s been in my family. Myself, I have never used it for anything.” Curuven was puzzled at this question.

“Ok, Éomer, we need to get rid of this thing. I want it destroyed.” Faramir turned to Éomer and nodded.

Éomer put on his gloves and opened the bag he was carrying. He carefully took out the palantír and placed it in the fire. They all watched as the stone dropped into the fire and consumed it half way.

The seeing stone began to glow red from the center. Then a face appeared that did not seemed familiar to Curuven but it did to the other two. It was Saruman. There was a shocked look on the face inside the stone and that’s when it happened. Right before their eyes the stone cracked in half rendering it useless. Then the stone began to melt in the fire. They watched as the stone was totally gone.

“Now that is done, we have work to do, Éomer,” Faramir said.

“Yes, my lord,” Éomer said with a smirk.

Curuven watched as the stone melted. In all his years he had never seen a seeing stone and as he watched in amazement as the stone melted his heart was glad. It seemed like a burden was lifted from him that he had not seemed to get rid of in a long time.

“Curuven, I hope what you have seen here will not be said to anyone.” Faramir watched his friend with amazement. It looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Yes, my lord, I will not say one word. If this makes Lord Denethor well again then I am all for it,” the blacksmith replied.

The two lovers left Curuven in the building and made their way back to their room. They both collapsed into the chairs. It was like a heavy burden had been extinguished in their lives.

“Now what is next, Faramir. Right now I could do with a wash. That smoke that filled the room was stifling.”

“Now, we try to get this city back on it’s feet. I agree that that room was stuffy. Go and wash and I will send a message to my councilors I want a meeting. I want you there with me.” Faramir rose from his chair and made his way to the desk that sat in the corner of the room.

“Alright.” Éomer made his way to the bathroom to wash.

As the next two weeks proceeded, all went well with the meeting. The Chief Advisor agreed that he will be in charge for a while until Lord Denethor was healed. There was food distributed to the starving and the healers had done their job in healing the sick. During this time, Faramir and Éomer made their decision that as soon as Denethor was back as Steward, they were going to make their way to Lothlórien to find his father. Faramir didn’t know if the land existed or not. All he had to go on were the notes and stories in the library.

It was then that Faramir pulled out an old map of Middle Earth that what he was seeking was there to the north. It was in the foothills of the Misty Mountains beside the Anduin River.

“I never would have thought that the place existed,” Faramir said.

“Now at least we have an ending point. Do you want to go by boat or do we go by land?” Éomer asked.

“What do you mean we? I thought I was going alone,” Faramir replied. “I don’t want to put you in harms way. Besides, you have a home to return to.”

“I’m going with you. My uncle knows that I will not return. I made my second in command Third Marshall of the Riddermark before I left. Théoden King knew about us before I did. He told me that before I left that one day I should return and not forget them.” Éomer knew that he would not rule Rohan while Théodred lived. He loved his cousin very much. They were like brothers.

“I can’t ask you to do this for me.”

“I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for us. I want to know about this bond that we share and what place to find out about this but Lothlórien. Besides, I want to meet your father.”

“Alright then, we go by land. We can follow the river until we reach it. I want to take one soldier with me but we will dress as common people, no uniforms, no banners.” Faramir turned to face his lover.

“Good, I think by land we will have better time. How long do you think it will take?” Éomer asked.

“I think about one week. We will take enough provisions to last that long.”

“How’s Denethor doing? Have you spoken to him?” Éomer asked.

“Yes, he seems to be doing better. He’s back to ruling once again and he seems happier now. His looks haven’t changed so he will look young for a while until his body catches up with him. As for who’s going to rule after he is gone, that I don’t know.”

“You do know that there is someone who can rule this city again?” Éomer didn’t know if Faramir had heard about Aragorn who resided with the Rangers of the North.

“Yes, I do know about him. We should send word to him about what is going on at the moment. I will dispatch a note to him about what is happening here and he can send word to Lothlórien about his decision. I don’t know how long we will be with the elves so I hope that a letter arrives from him when we are there. Come, let us get ready to leave. Can you get the provisions ready while I talk to Denethor of our decision?” Faramir was a little scared on facing the man that raised him and being alone with him didn’t make matters any better. Whenever he was with Denethor before, there was always someone in the room so he felt safe with the Steward.

“Alright, my love. I will meet you back in our room in a couple of hours. We should be able to leave a first light if everything goes well.” Éomer hugged his lover and placed a kiss to his temple.

“That will be fine,” Faramir replied as he was hugged and kissed.

As they went their separate ways, Faramir was apprehensive about meeting Denethor. After finding out that he was not the Steward’s son and what he did to him for those long years, he was scared to meet with the man alone.

He knocked on the door of Denethor’s study and heard voices. ‘Maybe this be easier to do,’ he thought. The door opened to find the Steward sitting behind his desk with two of the council member before it.

“My Lord, I would like to speak to you if I could.” Faramir stood before the desk.

“We should leave,” one of the council members said.

“No, this concerns you as well, councilors,” replied Faramir. He was happy to have someone else in the room with him. It calmed his nerves knowing this.

“I… I… Éomer and I are going to leave Gondor for a while. I want to seek out my… father in a land that only exists in fables and we could be gone for awhile.” He was hesitant about saying the word father when the man before him raised him from a baby.

“That’s ok, Faramir, I don’t mind you saying the word father. I have never been a father to you when you needed one. I should have been there instead of what I did to you. I’m sorry. I know that apologies won’t mend what I did but I hope in time…” Denethor didn’t know what to say after that. He hoped that Faramir would forgive him but that might not happen. “I knew that this day would come. I hope you find what you are looking for. If something should ever happen to me while your gone, who is going to rule?” He knew that he didn’t have much time left. That is why the councilors were sitting with him in the meeting that Faramir interrupted. “I have been trying to tell these two that you would make a great Steward.”

“I don’t want to be Steward, my lord. Éomer and I were talking about that before I came here. We think that Aragorn, Ranger of the North, would make a great leader. He is the last of the line of kings. Do you know him?” Faramir asked.

“Yes, I do know him. He would make a fine king. Do you know how to get in touch with him?” Denethor asked Faramir.

“Yes I do. I thought I would dispatch a note to him and he could send his request to me in Lothlórien. I would then send it on to you…” Somehow he could say the last part.

“You mean that if I lived. You can say that. I don’t know how long I have left. My mind is still sharp but how long it will last is anybody’s guess. How long do you plan on being away?”

“I don’t know, we could be gone a year or more. All I know is that Lothlórien is a fabled land. My father is an elf from there. He is a March Warden to a Lady and Lord. I don’t know if we will be accepted onto the land or not. Right now we have to take it slow.” Faramir hadn’t moved from the spot he took when he entered.

“Alright then, do you need anything from me?” Denethor looked to his councilors and saw the nod. He was pleased that they agreed.

“No, Éomer is getting our stuff together as we speak. We are taking a guard with us so that when Aragorn dispatches his note, the guard can take it to you. I will then tell you how everything is going up north.” Faramir didn’t know how long that will take if the Steward still lived.

“That’s good. I have decided to make my Chief Advisor ruler when I’m gone until they have this note from Aragorn. If I am still alive when I get this note then I will make Aragorn king and I will be his Steward. I know he will rule this city better than I did.” Denethor bowed his head in shame knowing what he did in that past years.

“Don’t do that, my lord,” Faramir said. He still couldn’t call Denethor father after what he learned about his past. “What happened was not your fault. You were coerced with evil that you had no control over. Besides, you are on the mend and it is good to see its ruler back behind his chair.” Faramir never blamed Denethor after what he learned about the palantír. “It was Saruman’s doing and that was not your fault.”

“If I hadn’t looked into that ball years ago, none of this would have happened. I would have never done the things to you that should have been the happiest times of your life. I should have loved you like a son not as a slave. Besides, it was my fault that I sent both of you on patrol and my other son was killed because of my stupidity.”

“Don’t do this to yourself. What is done is done. We can’t change the past, only live past it. We now have a better future to look forward to for all the land of Gondor.” Faramir was trying to cheer up Denethor. He watched as the light in his lord’s eyes brightened.

“You’re right,” Denethor replied. “We should look to the future. Now, is there anything else that I can do for you before you go?”

“No, I think we have all we need. I guess I will see you when we get back, I hope.”

“I think you will see me. If not I hope you find what you’re looking for and have a great life with Éomer. I never told you but I’m happy you found love in your life before I go. He is a good man and warrior. I hope you will be happy.” Denethor smiled at Faramir for the first time. He rose behind his desk.

When Faramir saw the smile, he knew it was genuine. He was glad at that moment when Denethor approved of his love for Éomer. He made his way behind the desk when Denethor rose. The ranger put his arms around the man that raised him, feeling happy.

A shock on Denethor’s face surfaced when he was hugged. He then placed his arms around the young man and returned the hug. ‘This man is braver than I thought,’ Denethor thought. “Take care, Faramir.”

“I will,” Faramir replied then he left the three men.

It had been a long ride, but the three men made it to what looked like the borders of Lothlórien early in the afternoon. The trees looked different here than any other place they passed on their way. It had taken them six days to get here by traveling along the riverside, keeping the river to their right. They never encountered any orcs or wild beasts along the way. One of Arheston’s men came with them. Faelben had never married and his father and mother were killed on an orc attack on their way to the fair city. He was leaving no one behind.

“Well, what now, Faramir?” Éomer asked. They sat on their horses looking into the trees wondering if they should enter.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should go forward until something happens.” Faramir was scared out of his wits but he didn’t want to show it. He had enough trouble trying to think about when he would meet his father.

They hadn’t gotten fifty feet into the forest when they heard a noise.

“What was that?” Faramir whispered.

“I don’t know,” Faelben whispered back. He started to draw his sword thinking the worst.

“Don’t, Faelben, we don’t want to seem unfriendly,” Éomer whispered. It was then that someone or something jumped in front of his horse and it rose on it’s hind legs, throwing Éomer off his horse onto the ground.

“What do you want? No one enters here unannounced,” the person shouted, pointing an arrow at them.

“I’ve come to seek my father, Haldir, March Warden of Lothlórien,” Faramir requested. He was looking at the first elf he had ever seen in his life.

The elf had almost white hair that went down his back to his hips. It was braided on the sides and pulled to the back. Faramir noticed the ears were pointed, the eyes were blue like the sky and he stood with poise before them. He wore a sword around his waist and some sort of armor on his chest.

“And who are you?” the elf asked.

“I am Faramir of Gondor and this is Éomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark of Rohan,” pointing to the ground where his lover was still sitting. “And to my right is Faelben, my personal guard. To whom am I speaking to, my lord?” Faramir addressed the elf before him of royalty.

The elf snickered when he was called ‘My lord’. “I am Orophin, March Warden of Lothlórien and this is my brother…” Orophin didn’t have the time to say his brother’s name. It was said for him.

“Rúmil,” came the reply.

Rúmil didn’t know what to say when his name was said by the stranger.

“How did you know his name? No one outside these woods know about us elves,” Orophin replied.

Chapter 8

“I have a letter from my mother that told me of you and your brothers. It was left for me when she died,” Faramir replied. “Will you take me to my father, Orophin, or should I call you uncle?”

“I am an uncle aren’t I?” Orophin questioned.

“It’s hard to believe that an elf would be my uncle.”

Éomer’s pride was hurt when he fell off his horse but he stayed on the ground not wanting to anger their hosts. He watched as the two conversed.

“I will send one of my warriors to talk to the Lady about your arrival, although she will have heard of you approaching. We will stay here for the night until I receive word from her.

Just then a blank stare came over Orophin’s face like he was in a trance.

After a few minutes, Orophin’s face returned to normal. “Like I said, she knew of your arrival. Come she and the Lord would like to meet you all.” Orophin turned to his brother. “Stay here on the borders, I will take them to see the Lady and Lord.”

“Yes, my brother,” Rúmil replied.

It took them the rest of the afternoon to arrive at what looked like a city in the trees. They got off their horses outside the city. There were houses in the trees as the three strangers looked about. Elves were walking about looking back at them. Faramir noticed smiles on their faces. He felt strange being amongst them.

All three strangers were led to a winding staircase around the outside of one of the largest trees Faramir had ever seen. At the top, they made their way across a platform with a railing until they came to the bottom of a set of steps. Orophin stopped them going any further.

Descending the stairs were two elves that looked like royalty. They both possessed long silver blond hair and wore gowns of white. The one on the left was a male. On the one on the right possessed an extra light about her. It was like the light from the surrounding area was part of her and not around her.

“Good evening, Faramir, Éomer and Faelben. Welcome to Caras Galadhon, the city of Lothlórien. We are honored to meet you from Gondor. I am Lady Galadriel and this is my Lord Celeborn.” The Lady of the Wood looked between Éomer and Faramir and saw the glow that they gave off. Only the elves possessed such a thing and she was glad to see it surround them.

“How… how did you know our names?” Faramir stuttered looking to Éomer and Faelben.

“I know many things,” said the Lady. “I know, you, Faramir come from Gondor as well as Faelben but Éomer is from Rohan, home of the Horselords. What can we do for you?”

“My Lady, I come to seek an elf named Haldir. He is my father.” Faramir said this as he bowed before the Lord and Lady.

The Lady nodded to Orophin to seek out his brother. She knew that the three strangers were not here to harm anyone so she knew they were safe. “I have sent Orophin for him. He will be here momentarily. Why don’t you sit and wait.” Lady Galadriel said nodding to the chairs behind them. “Help yourself to the wine.” The Lord and Lady took seats on the opposite side of the room.

The three strangers didn’t know what to think. This was the first time encountering them and they were hospitable as it said in the fables back home. They took their seats and drank the wine until Orophin showed up with an elf who resembled him and two little ones who look identical.

“Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, how may I serve you?” the elf asked as he bowed.

“This man, Faramir, said he is your son. Do you know him?”

Haldir turned around and looked at the three men. He gestured to Orophin to take his children and he walked up to Faramir who stood before him. He was a little shorter than Haldir. When the elf looked into his eyes he saw a woman who he helped years ago when he was wounded. Faramir had her ears and nose but he carried the eye color of his own. Haldir wanted to make sure that this was his son.

“I don’t know you but you look familiar. Who is your mother?” Haldir asked.

“Her name was Russë and she lived outside the White City of Gondor. She told me in a letter that you were my father.” Faramir produced a letter inside of his tunic and handed it to Haldir.

Haldir read the letter and recognized who Russë was. After he finished, a tear slid down his cheek when he looked upon his son.

Faramir saw the tear and brushed it away. He hated seeing anyone shed tears for him.

Haldir didn’t flinch at the touch. When the fingers brushed his cheek, he felt the connection that father and son endure with the elves. Nothing was said between the two of them as Haldir gathered his son in his arms.

For the first time in his life, Faramir felt the love of his father. It was like a lightning bolt that hit his heart.

“I guess our work is done here, my husband,” Lady Galadriel said as they both rose. She took his hand and they retraced their steps back the way they came.

Tears were shed for father and son that held one another.

“Come, let’s go to my talan and talk. Orophin can find lodgings for your two friends.” Haldir placed his arm around Faramir’s shoulder.

“I want Éomer with me. We are together. He is my mate.” Faramir said this with apprehension in his voice as he took hold of Éomer’s hand.

“That is fine. If he is married to you then he should hear this.”

“No, we’re not married but we soon will be. I wanted to find you before then. I do agree we need to talk but could we do this in the morning? We have traveled for six days getting here and the ground is not the most comfortable place to sleep. I would like a bed right now.”

“Alright, we will put you up in two talans. Orophin, could you see to that, please?” Haldir wanted his son close but he knew that he needed rest. “I have a few weeks off before I go back to the boarders. We can have that time together. Now come, let us show you where you are going to stay. I will give you a tour of the city tomorrow after you have settled in.” Haldir took the hands of his children and lead the group to the ground .

“Haldir, who are the two young ones you have in your hands?” Faramir asked as he crouched before them. They looked to much like their father and someone else. It seemed he had a kinship with them.

“On my right is Hanniel, my daughter and on my left is Hannion, my son. They are twins. I gave birth to them.”

“You… you gave birth to them? But how can this be?” Faramir rose and stared his father in the eye. “You are male!” He had never heard of males giving birth to children.

“I will tell you tomorrow. Now children, this is Faramir, your brother.” Haldir looked to his children. If it is one thing he would trust in their judgment if Faramir was a good person of not.

Each child took Faramir’s hand and made the man come to their level.

“How can he be our brother?” asked Hannion, “He is so old.”

“Remember in your teachings that we elves live forever. We cannot die, that is why we look this young. Years ago, I met a woman who loved me for who I was then. She understood what I was and still fell in love with me. This is the result of that friendship.”

Faramir couldn’t understand why Haldir was talking to his children like they were adults but then again he had a lot to learn about these creatures. He watched as each child looked him in the eye. He felt something enter his mind and then was gone. It almost felt like a tickle.

“Yes he is your son,” said Hanniel. “Ada, there is something special about him.”

When Faramir heard the word ‘Ada’ he knew that it meant father in the language of the elves.

“What do you mean, Hanniel?” asked Haldir as he crouched to the ground. He knew his daughter had a special gift only the Valar possessed.

“He has a glow about him. It’s like an inner light.”

“Is this true, Faramir?” he asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is that the first time Éomer and I made love we had some sort of bonding in our hearts. What is this bonding?” Faramir knew that somehow this question would be answered but not this soon.

“It is a marriage of the hearts. We elves possess a light in our souls that if we find our soul mates we know within our hearts. But this cannot be. You are only half elf. You should not have this special gift of the elves!” Haldir was shocked at his daughter’s findings.

“You’re making me scared, Haldir,” Faramir said.

“Don’t be scared. It’s a gift of the Valar that is given to an elf and since you are half elven then it was given to you. How old are you Faramir?” Haldir asked. He knew that the man before him was young by his looks.

“I am thirty years old, Haldir. I am still considered young in the race of man. How old are you?”

“I am 5,376 years old. We age differently than man does.”

Faramir’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This was not possible!

“Come, you need something to eat and rest. We will talk tomorrow.” Haldir rose from the ground and took his family back to their talan.

“This way, Faramir,” Orophin said gesturing with his hand. “You and Éomer will stay in one and I will put up Faelben in my talan. I have an extra room and I could use the company.

“Are you sure about this?” Faelben asked.

“Yes, now come. I will send food to you Faramir and I will feed you warrior.” Orophin turned to Faelben. “We warriors must stick together. Besides, I can take you to the practice fields in the morning and see what a man is made of in his choice of weaponry.”

“I would like that, Orophin.” Faelben was liking the hospitality of the elves. The elves would make a formidable ally if war ever broke out.

As the two lovers entered their talan, Orophin showed them where everything was located. As for taking a bath, he ordered water up to the talan.

Éomer sat in the tub after removing his clothes with Faramir sitting between his legs. There was still enough room for two more people in the tub. They reclined back enjoying the soothing oils that were poured into the water.

“This is heaven, don’t you agree my love?” Éomer asked. He was stroking his love’s chest softly with his fingers making his nipples harder.

“Yes it is and if you don’t stop that play on my chest, I will not be responsible for what happens to you.” The touch on Faramir’s nipples were sending messages to his groin and making him hard.

“You realize it’s been a while since we made love?” Éomer asked.

“Yes it has. I just got so busy with Denethor and the seeing stone plus our departure that we’ve never had time to ourselves, have we?” Faramir was running his hand up and down his lover’s thigh. He could feel Éomer’s arousal in his back.

Éomer leaned down and licked the neck before him. He sucked and laved it with his tongue leaving a red mark. Bringing his hands down the chest, he tweaked the nipples with his fingers before his hands wondered down further until they reached the hips. “I want you, my love.”

“I want you too,” came the reply with a groan when his nipples were touched. His cock hardened at just the touch of his lovers hands. “Make love to me.”

“This will be the first time I take you, my love. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to feel you inside me.” Faramir was so aroused that just the thought of Éomer entering him almost made him come.

Éomer rose his lover onto his lap to bring his arousal closer to Faramir’s opening. He checked the oils on the shelf by the tub and found a thick oil that looked waterproof. He poured some on his fingers and brought his fingers to Faramir’s opening. While he did this he kissed the neck before him trying to distract Faramir. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Faramir groaned as a finger entered him. “That feels good.” He was not scared about Éomer entering him. He wanted this, wanting to be close to his lover. After feeling three fingers inside him, stretching him, Faramir knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Now! I’m so close.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Éomer took Faramir’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked.

“Yes,” Faramir whispered with passion.

Éomer took his fingers and coated himself. He rose Faramir with his hips until his cock was at his opening. He eased him down until Faramir’s buttocks touched his legs.

Faramir could feel his lover’s cock enter him. It was the most beautiful feeling that he ever imagined. It was like a million butterflies were caressing his opening with their wings. He felt hands come around him and stroke his cock. This made him moan. Faramir used his hands on Éomer’s thighs to raise himself up and down on his lover’s cock.

Éomer watched as his mate made love with him. Everything that Faramir did to him, made Éomer feel more loved. He watched Faramir turn his head and he kissed his mate hard. Their passion for one another was so explosive that their hearts were clenched again like before. He broke off the kiss.

“Did you feel that, my love?”

“Yes,” whispered Faramir. “It’s the very thing that Haldir was talking about. We have bonded once again.” He kissed his lover once more with passion. He stroked his tongue inside tasting Éomer. Somehow kissing his love this way was not favorable for his neck. He decided to turn around by raising one leg until it passed in front of Éomer’s face but he didn’t want to lose his connection with his love. So he did it slowly. Somehow he ended up facing his love, never leaving the cock that was embedded inside him. He smiled at his love for his movement and kissed him again with urgency.

Éomer watched as Faramir turned around without slipping out of him. He raised his eyebrows seeing the movement and when lips descended his, he took them without hesitation. The Marshall took his lover’s cock in his hand and worked it until his lover moaned.

The Ranger moved faster up and down on his lover’s cock, trying to feel him inside as it brushed his prostate over and over again. He let the lips go before him and stared into his mate’s eyes. He saw raw passion there as well as a great love. His heart pounded in his chest. He was ready to come.

“Come with me,” Éomer said. He could feel the tension in his lover’s cock. Then they both exploded. Faramir released himself over his lover’s hand and Éomer erupted inside his lover.

“I love you,” Éomer said breathless.

“I love you too,” Faramir stated, leaning his head on his love’s shoulder, kissing the skin beneath his lips, marking him as his own. “You wore me out, love.”

“After riding all day and now this, I’m ready for bed. How about we eat and then rest.”

“I agree. Let’s go see what food they brought.” Faramir said, rising from the water and towel drying off, finding a robe on a peg behind the door. He turned and gave his mate a hand from the tub.

Éomer watched his lover dry off. He somehow couldn’t get enough of the beautiful body that the ranger possessed. When he saw a hand, he reached out to grab it and rose. He stood in the water looking at his mate.

“By the Gods, you’re beautiful, Faramir.” All he saw before him was a man who loved life to the fullest. Being friends with him before he lost his memory was the best. He got to know the man again before he fell in love with him.

Faramir blushed at the remark. “It is you that is beautiful, my love.” Being a Horselord and a Marshall of his warriors made the man before him a leader. Anyone would follow him and never think twice of backing out on a mission. They trusted him with his life. That’s what Faramir loved about Éomer, he was loved. He watched Éomer get out of the tub and dry off.

They made their way to a living room of sorts and found a table with a tray that contained finger foods that were cold. It had fruits, raw vegetables, cheese and breads. They ate silently looking at their surrounding. After a few moments Faramir broke the silence.

“What do you think of my father?” This was the first time he used the word on someone else other than Denethor. It felt kind of strange.

“He seems to be a nice elf. His children are beautiful, all of them,” Éomer said slipping a slice of apple into his mouth.

This was the first time Faramir didn’t have anything to say. He was quiet for the rest of the meal. “Come let’s go to sleep. I could use a rest in a bed for a change.” He took his mate’s hand and they laid in bed with Faramir’s head on Éomer’s shoulder.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Faramir said, kissing the heart below his lips.

“I love you too, baby,” Éomer replied kissing the top of Faramir’s head.

Haldir met Faramir in his talan the next morning. He showed them the city with his children in tow. All five of them enjoyed the morning and when lunchtime arrived they dined with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and Haldir’s husband, Éldir.

“Faramir, I want you to meet my husband, Éldir. Éldir, this is my son, Faramir of Gondor and his mate, Éomer of Rohan.”

“Nice to meet both of you. I hope you love our city like I do.” The elf shook each hand that was offered. He could feel a kinship between his husband and Faramir when he shook his hand and he smiled.

They all took their seats around a table and began to eat.

“So what do you think of our fair city, Faramir?” Lady Galadriel asked.

“I am speechless on how you live. It’s like a fairytale in our land. We would never live off the ground and be content in our lives. We are in constant danger in Gondor with the orcs and many of us fight to keep our city safe from danger. Here, there seems like no danger at all.” Faramir didn’t want to lie. He was open with his answers.

“We live in danger also but it’s on our borders that we have to keep the city safe. It is not so different than what you do in your lives,” Lord Celeborn said. “We also die but if wounded, we don’t take quite so long to heal like the humans do.”

“I know what you mean,” Faramir said. “I, too, don’t take much time to heal. The healers in my city couldn’t understand this but Haldir told me yesterday that I am half elf. Maybe that is why.”

“Yes it is,” replied Galadriel. “I can see your glow around you. That is something that humans don’t possess.” She stared at him a little longer and gasped. “Are you feeling alright, Faramir? You look a little pale.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Faramir didn’t feel any different. Then he felt a hand on his arm and looked down. It was Hanniel that had touched him.

“My Lady, there is something different. He carries something. I can feel another light inside him.”

“That’s not possible!” exclaimed Haldir. He turned to his Lady. “How can this be?”

“He is your son, Haldir. Did you tell him about yourself?” asked the Lady.

“Yes, I told him that I carried…” Haldir halted in his speech and turned to his son. “You are carrying a child!”

“How can that be?” asked Éomer. He had been silent during the conversation between the elves and Faramir. “I only…” Éomer’s eyes got wide with shock. “Last night…” he began.

“It takes only one time, Éomer,” Haldir said. “You have never taken him before this in your city?”

“No, I was the taker, Haldir. I don’t know why but now I do. I’m going to be a father!” Faramir turned to Éomer, “We’re going to be parents!” Faramir didn’t know if he was happy or not. “I don’t believe this!” He placed his hands on his belly. Then a set of hands on each side of him put their hands on top of his. He saw a small one and a large one, knowing one was Éomer’s and the other Hanniel’s.

Hanniel closed her eyes and saw the light inside. It was strong but there was something else. “He carries two souls, Ada. He’s going to have two babies.”

“How do you know this, Hanniel?” Faramir asked.

“I know things that others don’t,” Hanniel said looking at Faramir.

“Our children were a gift from the Valar, Faramir. They possess skills that even astounds both Éldir and myself. I take it one day at a time.” Haldir said this as he took his husbands hand.

“What am I going to do now? I can’t go home! The healers back in Gondor don’t know how a man gives birth. I came here to meet my father and I don’t know.” A tear slipped down Faramir’s cheek.

“You will stay here and we will look after you. Besides, you’re my son and who else knows what a male goes through having a child than me. I will look after you and if my husband doesn’t mind, he could take his turn when I’m at the borders. I know you will have lots of questions and who better to take care of you than us?” Haldir was happy. He was going to be a grandfather!

“I don’t know. What do you think, Éomer?” Faramir asked.

“We have no choice. Besides, Haldir is right. We have no knowledge of a man being pregnant.” Éomer turned to his lover. “We’re going to have twins! I never thought I was going to have children with you, my love.” The Marshall leaned over and kissed his lover on the lips. He heard a chuckle next to him and he turned to see Lady Galadriel smiling. “My Lady, my apologies. I’m normally not like this in public.”

“That’s alright, Éomer. We elves love to express ourselves. Maybe you are part elf also.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Éomer smiled when he realized the Lady was teasing. He turned back to Faramir. “I guess we’re staying until the children are born then.”

“I guess so, sweetheart.” Faramir turned to his father. “How long did you carry your children, Haldir?”

“Don’t you think it’s time you called me Ada. You are my child after all. Besides I carried my children eleven months but the gestation period is twelve. With you being half elven, I don’t know. Guess we’ll have to see when the time comes.”

“I guess your right Ada. I called Lord Denethor father for so long, it’s going to be strange to call a stranger Ada. What am I to call Éldir then?” Faramir looked to Éldir.

“You can call me Adar if you want. Besides you are Haldir’s son that makes you my son also.”

“We still have one problem, Faramir?”

“And what’s that Ada?” Faramir wanted to try out the word for the first time and it felt right.

“You told me before that you two were not married. Do you think it would be appropriate now with you being pregnant to be married?”

“I guess you’re right. We should do this soon. I…” Faramir had become speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He turned to Éomer. “Will you marry me? Be a father to our children?” Faramir took his hand and placed it lovingly on Éomer’s cheek.

“You know I will. I have wanted this since I fell in love with you.” Éomer slowly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the lips before him. He blushed when he realized that they were not alone.

“Then that’s settled. We will have a wedding within the one month. That should give us time to prepare proper clothing for the wedding.” Haldir turned to Celeborn. “My Lord, would you do the honor of marrying Faramir to Éomer?”

“I would be honored if that’s alright with Faramir.” Lord Celeborn smiled when he saw the love between the two of them.

“It would be a privilege to have you marry us, My Lord.” Faramir turned to Éomer. “I don’t have a ring to give you.” He turned to his father. “Can you help me with that? It is not common with our people for two males to marry but it seems here that love flows freely between two elves.”

“I will take care of the rings. Right now we need to get you both silver rings before the wedding. It is customary for the couple to be betrothed for one year with silver rings. These rings then are exchanged for gold rings when the wedding takes place.”

“I need to send word to my father about us. He will get worried if he doesn’t know where we are,” Éomer said.

“I should send word to Lord Denethor about us also. He did raise me but…” Faramir bowed his head not wanting to reveal to his father what Denethor had done to him.

Haldir watched as Faramir bowed his head and stopped talking. ‘Something happened that he doesn’t want to say anything about,’ Haldir thought.

Faramir felt something and raised his head to his father. ‘He feels it,’ he thought.

Haldir watched as Faramir gazed at him. ‘How can this be? He can sense my feelings. My son must be more elf than I thought.’

“All right then,” Lord Celeborn said. “Faramir and Éomer will write letters to their cities and I will have a man deliver them.”

“You have men living here?” Éomer exclaimed.

“Yes we do. They trust us with their lives. We use runners to deliver messages to other elven realms so that elves never have to leave their own,” Lord Celeborn said.

“We will do that. Right now I want to enjoy the day with my family.” Faramir’s eyes got wide when he said that. “I never thought that I would find an instant family when I arrived here. Thank you so much.” Faramir felt a tear roll down his cheek and brushed it away.

“It’s alright, my son,” Haldir replied. “I never thought that my family would be extended. I now have two sons, a daughter, a soon-to-be son-in-law and grandchildren on the way. I should be the one who is blessed.” Haldir took Faramir’s hand into his own. It was then that he felt it, the same feeling he got when they first met. ‘I need to talk to him privately.’

Faramir could hear the question in his mind. ‘Can you hear me, Ada?’ He thought he would try something.

Haldir stared back at him. ‘Yes I can. How is this possible?’

‘I don’t know.’ Faramir was perplexed at this. He never heard of this before so why now?

‘I will talk to Celeborn about this. Maybe he knows. You could be more elf than you think.’

‘We’ll talk later.’ Faramir looked away before anyone at the table got suspicious but when he looked at Celeborn, he saw the questionable look.

“What’s wrong, my love? You don’t look so well.” Éomer got worried that maybe this was all too much for Faramir at once.

“I do feel kind of tired. I don’t feel so well,” Faramir mumbled as he passed out at the table.

Chapter 9

“Faramir…” Éomer shouted. He grabbed his beloved just before he slumped to the floor. “I think this was too much for him.” He grabbed Faramir under the knees and around the back. “I’ll take him to our talan. He just needs some rest.”

“Éomer wait,” Haldir asked. “Hanniel, can you check him for me, please?” he asked his daughter.

Hanniel got off her chair and went to the two human lovers. She placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. “He’s going to be ok, Ada. He just fainted.”

This relieved Haldir. “Take him, Éomer, and I will see you later. I will bring food for dinner. I will come alone.” Haldir wanted to ask Faramir about reading his mind. He knew that meeting everyone now was too much and finding out that he was pregnant didn’t help matters either.

As they entered the talan, Éomer placed Faramir on their bed and covered him with a blanket. He was worried now more than ever for Faramir. ‘Will he loose our children now that they were to be a family?’ he thought. ‘Imagine, me, going to be a father to Faramir’s children.’ His uncle would never believe this one. He decided to lay down with his mate and curl up with him.

It was sometime later when Éomer woke to hear a knock at the door. He got up and answered it, finding Haldir on the other side with a servant behind him carrying a tray of food.

“Did I just wake you up, Éomer?” Haldir asked.

“I was sleeping beside Faramir to comfort him.” Éomer rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“I am sorry. It’s dinner time and I can imagine Faramir is hungry.”

“Please come inside. Faramir is still sleeping. I don’t know for how much longer.” Éomer stood aside to let Haldir enter and the servant put the food on the table. The servant left when there was a noise behind them both.

“I thought I heard voices.” Faramir came out of the bedroom and sat at the small table in the kitchenette. “Hello, Ada, is there anything wrong?” Faramir started to pick at the food in front of him.

“No, nothing is the matter. I told you both at lunch that I would bring you dinner. I also wanted to talk to you, my son.” Haldir took a chair at the table while Éomer looked into the cupboards for some plates and cutlery. After finding them, he made his way to the table. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. A little hungry but ok.” Faramir took food off the serving tray and started to eat. He shoveled everything into his mouth as if it was going to disappear.

“Faramir, slow down. You will give yourself a tummy ache if you eat any faster.” Éomer was watching as half the food on Faramir’s plate was gone.

“What…?” Faramir said and looked down and saw most of his food gone. “I guess I was hungrier than I thought.” He continued to eat a little slower. ‘Besides,’ he thought, ‘I’m eating for two.’

“You mean three,” Haldir said when he heard the thought.

“What did you say?” Éomer asked.

“Faramir said that he was eating for two and I just told him three,” Haldir replied.

“But I never heard him, why is that?” Éomer asked. He was wondering what was going on. Even at lunch he saw the look between father and son and wondered. “Can you read his thoughts, Haldir?”

“Yes, I can,” Haldir answered looking at Faramir. “That’s why I came here. I had a talk with my Lord and Lady and they think the reason why you and I can read each other’s thoughts is because you are more elf than human. I know you have round ears like a man but your body is more like an elf. Tell me, how many days does it take for you to heal from a sword wound?”

“I don’t know,” Faramir said as he stopped eating. “A little while back, I had a head injury and I lost all memories of my life. It should have taken weeks to heal but it took less than a few days. I got my memories back of Rohan while I was there but I could not remember anything else outside of the Riddermark.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Have you got all your memories back?” Haldir asked.

“No not all but the majority. Éomer told me that the only way I was to get my memories back of Gondor was to go back home. After awhile, my memories did return.” Faramir got silent all of a sudden.

“What’s the matter, Faramir?” Haldir asked and turned to Éomer for answers. When he seen the shake of his head, Haldir avoided the subject.

“Do you have scars? Of injuries?” Haldir asked.

“No, all his scars disappear after a few months. I have scars of battles but Faramir’s skin is unblemished.” Éomer replied. He knew that Faramir didn’t want to talk any further. There were too many bad things he wanted to forget about.

“Faramir,” Haldir said taking his son’s hand, “you may not have scars to see but sometimes the scars run deep.”

Faramir looked up at his father. The elf’s fingers were lightly running over his hand for comfort. He understood the statement quite well. Some scars do run deep.

“Thank you, Ada. Someday I will tell you but not right now.” Faramir put his other hand on top the elf’s showing gratitude.

“This is wonderful news. Another gift that the Valar has given me. How are you feeling now? You got me worried when you passed out at the lunch table.”

“I’m fine, I think,” Faramir replied. “Actually, I feel better than I have my whole life. There is only one thing that worries me, though?”

“And what is that, my love?” Éomer asked.

“Where are we going to live when the children are born? I can’t go back home. I guess we could go to Rohan and live there. What are people going to think when we arrive with two children?”

“You can live here,” replied Haldir. “Our people would not shun you because you gave birth to children. We elves love children. They are precious to this world. We would welcome them into the realm of Lothlórien. Besides, they are my grandchildren. I will not turn them away because they have human fathers. I love you.”

Tears broke out of Faramir’s eyes when he heard this. “I love you, too, Ada.” He got up from his chair and stood in front of his father. His father rose and hugged him.

Haldir felt the connection again of father and son. Tears escaped his eyes at the emotion. “Hormones,” he told Éomer. “Watch out for them. They will turn your mate into a emotional wreck. I went through them with your brother and sister. Now,” Haldir said, “we need to talk about the things that your body will go through with the changes that are about to begin.”

Faramir backed up a bit and looked at his father. “What do you mean, ‘emotional wreck’? I don’t get emotional!” He stomped his foot.

“See what I mean,” Haldir retorted, laughing, while looking at Éomer.

Faramir got along with the other elves of the realm. When the elleths found out he was pregnant, he was accepted into a group that either were pregnant or already had children. He got lots of tips on how to care for elflings and what to do at certain stages in their lives. Faramir didn’t know if he was having human children or elflings but listened intently on how to take care of children in general.

They both wrote to their families. One letter to Gondor and another to Rohan. Another letter was dispatched to Aragorn explaining what was going on in the White City.

Faramir rolled over, woke up with an insatiable appetite and stared at his husband. They had married just one month after arriving in Lothlórien. It was a simple wedding with his fathers, Haldir and Éldir, his two siblings, Orophin, Rúmil, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Celeborn officiated the wedding. A private dinner was planned afterward and Haldir showed them to their new home.

After Faramir and Éomer decided to stay, a talan was set up as a place of their own. Orophin and Rúmil along with Éldir, designed a talan for the happy family that included three bedrooms, a bathroom, living room and a fully operational kitchen. There was an icebox placed in the kitchen so Faramir could store milk inside when his children would need feeding. No on knew if Faramir could breastfeed so an icebox was placed there just in case.

Faramir noticed that his husband had a darker tan than normal that went all the way down his legs. Neither one slept in nightshirts so it was easier to make love when they wanted. Faramir placed kisses on Éomer chest as it rose. When he came upon a nipple, he sucked it making it red and hard then would swipe his tongue over it, soothing it. It brought a moan to the man below him. The Gondorian kissed his way to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He looked to his husband to see if he was awake.

Éomer could feel the sensations of someone kissing his chest, making himself hard from the reaction. He knew it was his husband and laid there. The kisses on his body made his cock harder which brought moans to his throat.

Faramir heard the moans and knew his mate was awake. He made his way down the body before him planting kisses along the way until he reached the erection. The drop of pre-cum that exited the cock made his mouth water and he took it into his mouth whole until he reached the base.

As Faramir took his cock into his mouth, Éomer grabbed the hair underneath his fingers and rose his hips off the bed. This was the greatest way to wake up in the morning. He could get used to this. His passion rose until he could take no more.

“Stop, my love, or you will make me cum.” Éomer rose his head off the bed and watched Faramir release his cock.

When Faramir heard the reply, he let go of the cock in his mouth with a plop. He watched his love’s eyes and saw the love in them. He made his way up the bed and planted kisses along the way until he reached his love’s lips. The Gondorian took those lips with passion pushing his tongue inside to taste.

Éomer kissed him back just as hard. He tweaked Faramir’s nipples which he knew were sensitive from the pregnancy. A moan came into his mouth when he knew that Faramir was getting close. The Marshall could feel a cock rubbing up against his and he rose his hips. After breaking off the kiss, Éomer stared at his husband.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you back. Do you want to continue?” Faramir asked.

“Are you ok? We just made love not long ago. I don’t want you to be sore.” The Marshall didn’t want his husband of a short time to be sore.

“I’m ready again. You don’t have to prepare me either. I’m still open from before.” Faramir straddled Éomer’s hips and positioned himself right above the other cock, feeling it rub on his own.

“You definitely have a sexual appetite, my love. I could get used to this.” Éomer ran his hands up and down his love’s body, feeling the changes. Faramir had grown sensitive with each passing week even if it was only a month.

Faramir rose his body, aligned Éomer’s cock with his opening and slowly pushed himself down on the cock. Breathing in and out to lessen the pain, Faramir felt the cock inside brush against his prostate. Lightning flashed behind his eyes making his cock harder.

Éomer watched his husband make love to him. His cock twitched inside which made him rise his hips off the bed. He plunged into Faramir as far as he could go.

“Ahhh, Gods,” Faramir groaned.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, that felt great. Do that again.”

The act was repeated and another cry came out of Faramir’s throat. His prostate was hit over and over again until he could take no more.

When Éomer heard the cries, he grabbed Faramir’s cock and started pumping it as fast as he could. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with what Faramir was doing to his body. Éomer could feel his heart pounding in his chest as well as his ears. As Faramir rose and slammed himself down on the cock inside of him, Éomer pushed up wanting to feel the back.

Sweat rolled down Faramir’s chest and back as he continued his movements. He closed his eyes. He could feel his testicles pull up inside and his nipples were pinched.

Éomer knew that he was close. He tweaked the nipples on the chest before his as his body rose off the bed.

“I’m close, my love,” Éomer whispered.

Not a word was spoken from Faramir as he felt himself spill his seed on the stomach before him. His fëa reached out to Éomer as his body rose one last time.

When Éomer felt the seed spew over his fingers, he felt his husband rise one last time and he spent himself inside as his fëa reached out to Faramir’s. They intertwined with one another before settling inside. Éomer breathed heavy as his fëa settled and Faramir collapsed onto his chest.

Faramir was exhausted as he fëa steadied itself back into him. He collapsed on Éomer, breathing hard.

“Are you alright, my love?” Éomer asked.

“Yes,” came the reply. “I just exerted myself too much.” Faramir slowed his breathing down and moaned when the cock inside slipped out. He laid down beside his husband closing his eyes.

“I thought I hurt you for a minute.” Éomer gathered up his love in his arms, rubbing his back.

“We better enjoy these sessions because it won’t be long before I won’t be able to do this anymore until our children are born.”

“Then let us not waste time!” Éomer put his finger below Faramir’s chin and rose the head to kiss him.

“Not now!” Faramir swatted the chest before him when lips were pressed to his.

“Ow!” said Éomer as he let the lips go. “Let’s rest then and later we can have breakfast. You should keep up your strength if you continue this.” Éomer reached over to the night stand and grabbed a cloth to wipe themselves off.

“I agree with the rest and food.” Faramir nuzzled the neck and planted a kiss. After being wiped off, he slept.

Éomer watched as the tension released itself from Faramir’s body and he heard the soft snore. He closed his eyes and slept himself.

During the next few months, Éomer was tested to see what he could do as a warrior. He was put through the tests of a march warden by Orophin, Rúmil and Haldir. After two weeks, he was deemed a warrior and placed on guard duty with the rest of the march wardens. Some of the warriors welcomed him but there were a few that were leery of him until he proved himself on the boarders one day when a small band of orcs were spotted. He killed his fair share and the ones that were sceptical, watched as he was left without a scratch. They thought differently about him after that and welcomed him into the patrol.

Faramir, on the other hand had grown big. His back was beginning to ache from the weight and his hands and feet were beginning to swell. He knew that talking with the other elleths and his father that it was common for these ailments. He went through the cranky moods, tears that never stopped, insatiable sexual appetite, eating all the time and cleaning. During this cleaning time, he got the nursery ready for when the children would take up residence. He was becoming a more dutiful wife than he knew and loved every minute. Then came the day that he went for one of his visits to the head healer. He entered with Rúmil on his arm because his husband was on northern boarder duty.

This made the healer curious as to why Rúmil helped him onto a table that a child could get up on. He watched as Faramir winced as he sat.

“Now, Faramir, I need to know a few things.”

Faramir trusted the head healer, Lenwë, because he knew how males birthed children but he was no ordinary male elf. At least he didn’t think so. He nodded as he heard the question.

“I watched you wince when you sat down. Why couldn’t you get up on the table yourself?”

“The weight is becoming unbearable. I need help getting up, sitting down, walking anywhere, my feet hurt from the swelling, my toes don’t touch the floor which makes it awkward to walk, I have a hard time picking things up with my fingers swollen and I’m constantly going to the bathroom.” After a few moments, he continued. “I also think I have an open wound down there. I have noticed my leggings wet from time to time.”

“Let me check you out. Rúmil, could you help me lay him down on the table. It will make my examination go better.”

Rúmil helped the healer lay Faramir down and then he took the Gondorian’s hand and started to rub the back of it to calm Faramir’s nerves.

Faramir felt the hand and smiled at Rúmil. He knew that having him here was wonderful. He felt loved with his new family. Faramir felt his leggings being removed and then the prodding and poking of the healer.

When Lenwë was finished he knew what was wrong with Faramir. “Well, now I know the problem.”

“What problem? What’s wrong with me?” Faramir had this look of fear on his face.

“Nothing to worry about, Faramir. You just need bed rest. If you don’t lie down until these children are born then you will have difficulties bringing them into this world. I examined you outside and there is a birthing channel starting to open up behind your sack. That’s the cause of the slight wetness you feel. If my calculations are right, you will be having these children in a month. So therefore your pregnancy cycle lasts 11 months, not as long as an elf’s but still longer than a human’s. I suggest for the next month that you stay in bed. No getting up for meals or walking around. You can use the bathroom for relieving yourself and baths but I would suggest that you have bed baths. Pressure on the lower extremities such as water could have you in labor before these children are fully developed. We need them to stay there as long as possible so that they have a better life.” Lenwë washed his hands as he was talking. He watched the looks between Rúmil and Faramir. “I would suggest you get some help for the next month.”

“But Éomer is on boarder patrol for the next month. How am I suppose to do all this?” Tears were falling down his cheeks. He was becoming an emotional wreck.

“We will help you, Faramir.”

Faramir turned his head when he heard Rúmil speak. “I can’t let you do this!”

“Yes you will, we are family now. All of us will help and if we are not there then we will have a nurse maid come and watch you. Your father would crown me if he knew that I did not offer our services. Besides, not all of us are on patrol at the same time. The northern border is far. We could have Éomer here within hours by messenger bird if he’s out on patrol. All elves love children. Your children will be loved unconditionally.” Rúmil rubbed his nephew’s knuckles showing his support.

“You’re right, Rúmil. I guess that I should count my lucky stars that I have a family like yours.” Faramir was calming down from the sweet words that Rúmil spoke. His father’s family helped out in so many ways that Faramir was happy that he came to Lothlórien. He had come home.

“So we are in agreement?” Lenwë asked. “You stay off your feet until the children are born.”

“Yes, with the family I have, they will make sure.” Faramir sighed.

Rúmil and Lenwë helped Faramir up from the table and he got dressed. Before he could protest, Rúmil picked him up from the floor and carried him back to Faramir’s talan. Faramir didn’t protest because he knew better. You never argued with family.

As he placed Faramir on the bed, Rúmil went into the kitchen to make tea. After that was done, Rúmil made his way back to the bedroom. He noticed that Faramir didn’t move since he was placed there.

“Why aren’t you getting undressed?” Rúmil asked.

“I… I can’t seem to get my leggings off, they’re stuck.” Faramir was having a hard time getting his hips out of the detestable leggings. “I will be wearing a nightgown from now on. No more leggings for me, besides they are a little tight around the waist.” Faramir looked up at Rúmil. “Could you…” Faramir felt ashamed asking for help. He couldn’t get used to it no matter what. When Éomer was home, he did all the work.

“Of course, that’s why I’m here,” Rúmil replied. He set the tray on the night stand and helped Faramir get into a nightgown. He made sure it was a warm one because spring was still in the air and that meant cooler night air. He didn’t want his nephew to catch a cold. After settling him in and putting a blanket across him, he helped Faramir with his tea. “Now, we will have to make out a schedule for you so that someone is here at all times, even at night when Éomer is not here.”

“You’re right, we should do that. Do you know when father and Orophin are going on patrol? I know about Éomer’s.” Faramir took a sip of his tea and noticed it was chamomile, his favourite calming tea.

They talked for the next couple of hours getting the daily planner of who would be sitting with Faramir. Faramir’s eyes grew heavy with sleep as he put his tea down.

“I think you need a rest.” Rúmil pulled the blanket up under Faramir’s chin and kissed his forehead.

Faramir smiled and closed his eyes. He definitely had a loving family.

So for the next month all went well, as well as it could be. Faramir got mad a times because people would hover over him all day and he felt so helpless that he couldn’t get out of bed. Whoever was on duty according to the schedule that was devised, he would be carried to the bathroom and back to bed or to lay down on the couch in the living room. He spent most of his times in bed because it was more comfortable for his back.

As the last week approached he couldn’t lay on his back, it hurt too much. It was at this time that he felt something wet between his legs and thought he had relieved himself.

“Orophin,” Faramir called out. He looked under the covers and screamed like he had never screamed before. There between his legs was blood on the sheet.

Orophin came rushing into the room. “What’s the matter, Faramir?” He watched as a head came back up from under the blankets. Tears were running down his face.

“I’m bleeding,” he gasped.

Chapter 10

Orophin walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back carefully. There on the sheets was blood and the bed was wet. “It’s time, Faramir. I think your water broke. Are you in pain?”

“No I don’t think so.” He could feel no pain across his abdomen.

Orophin went to the balcony and called a servant from below to fetch Lenwë. He went back inside, cleaned up Faramir and changed the sheets. As he placed the blanket back on Faramir, Lenwë walked into the bedroom with a satchel.

“What seems to be the matter?” Lenwë got his bag open ready for anything.

“His water broke and there was blood on the sheets. He says he’s not in pain.” Orophin was holding Faramir’s hand.

“That’s strange. Usually there are contractions after water breaking. Let me see.” Lenwë pulled the blanket back and lift the nightshirt up. “Open you legs for me Faramir.”

Faramir did what he was told.

“You are definitely in labour. The opening is quite large and looks about ready.” Lenwë turned to Orophin. “Send for his husband. He should be here for this.”

Orophin ran to the door and as he pulled it open there stood Éomer. “What are you doing back?”

“I came as soon as Haldir told me that Faramir was in labour. Am I right?” Éomer entered and put his weapons beside the door. He made his way to their bedroom to see his husband.

“Yes, you are. I was on my way to send word to you but seeing that you’re here… well I guess I don’t have to now.” They both made their way to the bedroom.

When he saw his husband in the bed, Éomer made his way over. He grabbed his hand and kissed the fingers. “My love, how are you? Your father told me to come home this morning and that’s when I realized that you could be having our children.”

“I’m fine, no pain yet. Lenwë says it’s strange.” Faramir held his hands in Éomer’s. At the same moment there was a sharp pain that ripped through his belly. “Ahhhhh…”

“This is a good sign. The contractions have started.” Lenwë made his way to the night stand and opened his satchel. Inside was an herb that would lessen the pain. “Chew on this. It should lessen the pain but enough so that you will be fully awake when they are born. Now, pull up your legs and plant your feet firmly on the bed.” Lenwë made his way to the foot of the bed and knelt on the floor. “I need him to the edge of the bed.”

Rúmil and Éomer gently picked up Faramir and placed him further down on the bed so that his buttocks rested near the edge, enough so that his feet were still on the bed for comfort.

“Rúmil, could you go and summon two more healers from the healing tent. If he’s having twins, I need to have as much help as I possibly can.”

Rúmil left the room for a moment.

“I want you, Éomer, to sit behind your husband with him leaning on you for support. When he starts to push you will have to help him with your strength. His opening is getting bigger and I believe your children will be here within the hour. This is the first time that children have been born this quickly. It usually takes an elf almost a day to have their first child born.” Lenwë heard a commotion behind him and watched as his two assistants arrived in the room. “I need a lot of towels and sheets and plenty of water. He’s having twins.”

Éomer got ready behind his husband. He was propped up on pillows to help with the pushing. He whispered endearments into his husband’s ear to calm him further. The contractions were coming closer.

“Ok, Faramir, when I tell you to push, push. These children want out now.” After a few minutes, Lenwë watched as the top of one head appeared. “Push Faramir.”

Éomer pushed his husband’s shoulders forward as Faramir bared down. Within a few seconds his first child was brought into this world. Screams were heard throughout the talan as the child was placed into the arms of one of his assistants while the other waited for the next child. Lenwë didn’t have time to say anything about the sex of the child when Faramir screamed again. He looked down and saw the crowning head of the next twin. It was born within seconds. He placed this child in the arms of the second assistant and they took the children to be cleaned up before meeting their parents.

When Faramir screamed the second time a group of people showed up in the living room. There stood Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir, Orophin and a few elleths that helped during his bed rest. Haldir paced the room knowing what his son was going through. But this was different, his son was having twins. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Celeborn’s eyes.

“Now you know how I felt when you brought your children into this world, my son.” Celeborn remembered those days when the three brothers came to them after their parents left Middle Earth for the Grey Havens. Haldir’s father was his best march warden and when he was injured after Rúmil was born, their parents both left for Valinor because his wound would not heal properly. Haldir and his brothers then went to live with Celeborn and Galadriel. The Lord and Lady treated them as their own children.

“Aye, I guess you do, Celeborn,” Haldir replied not using his title.

Lenwë cleaned up Faramir and went to check on the children.

Éomer picked up Faramir off the bed and Orophin replaced the sheets with clean ones. They got Faramir comfortable and placed a blanket on him to keep warm.

Lenwë came into the room with his two assistants and they passed the children to their parents.

Faramir woke up the moment a child was placed in his arms. “Hello, beautiful.” Tears escaped his eyes when he saw his child for the first time. “Now who are you, boy or girl?” Faramir looked to the healer.

“Boy and the one that Éomer has is a girl,” Lenwë said.

Faramir looked to the child in Éomer’s arms and gasped. They both had white blond hair like their grandfather and their features were exactly the same. When wrapped up, they were hard to tell apart. He brushed the little hair behind the ears and saw that they were pointed like an elf’s.

“How can this be? He has elf ears. He should have our ears, slightly rounded.” Faramir was puzzled.

“I know not why this is the way. They are both happy and healthy from what I can tell. To know if they are fully elven, I have no way of knowing,” Lenwë replied.

Faramir always wanted a family and now he had one of each. “Welcome to my world, children.” When this statement was said eyes below him opened and they were the bluest eyes like the sky. He looked to the child in Éomer’s arms and the eyes were open. They were brown. “I guess they are not alike. Their eye color is different. They are beautiful.” Faramir hugged the little boy in his arms.

Éomer watched and listen to what was said. He never thought he would have a family but now that the day was here, a tear slid down his cheek. This was a happy moment for him. The little girl in his arms was just as beautiful as her brother. “They need names.” He somehow couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter. ‘My daughter, my son,’ he thought.

“I agree. How about Baineth for our daughter and Arodion for our son?”

“Where did you come up with those?” Faramir asked.

“Well when I was not here, I spent my time in the library looking up names of elves. I thought since you were part elf and your father is full elf, they should have elf names.” Éomer kissed the top of Baineth’s head.

“What do they mean?” Faramir asked.

“Arodion means son of Noble One and Baineth means Beautiful One. I didn’t realize that they were going to this beautiful.”

“I love the names, my love.” Faramir turned his head to receive a kiss from his husband. “Should we show the rest of the family? They may be getting nervous.”

“Yes, I think that is a good idea. I will take them to the living room. By the sounds of it, we have extended family out there too.” Éomer took both children, one in each arm, and made his way to the living room.

Haldir was the first to approach Éomer when he walked into the room with two bundles. “How are they? How’s Faramir?”

“Everyone is fine, Haldir. I have a surprise for you.” He watched as Haldir pulled back the blankets on their faces and gasped.

“They are identical in every way.”

“Well, not every way, Haldir. The one on my left arm is Baineth and the one on the right is Arodion.”

“A daughter and a son like me!” Haldir kissed each child and then Éomer’s forehead. “Thank you for giving me this gift of grandchildren, Éomer.”

“You will have to thank Faramir for that. I just participated in the making. He carried out the process. Why don’t you go see him.”

“Thank you, my son.” This was the first time that Éomer was called son by Haldir and a great big smile took over his face.

“You’re welcome, Ada.” Éomer smiled as he said the word. He watched as Haldir made his way to the bedroom before he introduced his children to the rest of the group.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Haldir watched his son sleep. He knew exactly how exhausting it was to birth children. Making his way to the bed, the March Warden sat on the edge and gazed at his son. He had a certain glow about him that looked more elven than human.

Faramir felt someone sit on the bed and he opened his eyes, smiling at the elf that was there. “Hello, Ada.” Faramir was a little groggy from the herbs that Lenwë had just given him for pain. Lenwë told him it would be a few hours before the opening closed up and there might be some pain.

“Hello, my son, how are you?” Haldir asked as he brushed hair behind Faramir’s ear. “Are you in pain?”

“No, Lenwë gave me something for that and I’m a little tired. What do you think of the children?”

“They are beautiful. You have a set like mine. I also loved the names you picked for them.” Haldir was straightening out the blanket on Faramir to keep him warm.

“You can thank Éomer for that. He was the one that named them. Ada, there is something you should know about my children.” Faramir didn’t know how Haldir was going to take the news.

“What’s that, ion nín?” Haldir asked using the elvish words for ‘my son’.

“They are identical in every way. The only things that are different about them is the color of their eyes and…”

“Yes,” Haldir replied.

“They have elven ears. Their totally elven, not human.”

“That can’t be possible. They are your kin not mine.” Haldir was totally puzzled at this revelation.

“I know. This should not be happening. Is Lord Celeborn out there? Maybe he can tell us why this is happening,” Faramir asked.

“I’ll get him.” Haldir left and came back within a few minutes with Celeborn.

“What is it Faramir? Something is wrong.” Celeborn took a seat in a chair beside the bed while Haldir took up the side of the bed on the opposite side.

“Nothings wrong but my children are different.”

“I know. I see that you have both genders.” Celeborn was happy for the young couple.

“That’s not all, my Lord. The children were born with elvish ears. They are totally pointed, no roundness to them like ours.” Faramir played with the edge of the blanket not looking at Celeborn.

“Look at me, my son.” Celeborn watched as Faramir’s head rose and grey eyes looked into his. “I know that your children are fully elven. I looked into their eyes as did Galadriel and we both agree that your children have no human traits in them. We talked in our minds and came up with the reason that it’s Lothlórien that did this to them. With them being born here, in this magical place and Haldir being your father, that is the reason why your children are elves. They will have the longevity of elves and are now considered one of us.” Celeborn turned to Haldir. “Go get Éomer. I have a question to ask him.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Haldir replied and left.

Within minutes, Éomer came into the room but Haldir was not with him nor the children.

“How are you my love?” Éomer asked as he bent over and kissed his husband before addressing Celeborn. He took up the edge of the bed that Haldir sat on moments before.

“I am fine, baby,” Faramir said and returned the kiss. “Lord Celeborn, here, has something to ask of us.”

Celeborn watched as the love between the two humans glowed. He chuckled at the affection.

“I want to know something about you two,” Celeborn began. “I want to know if you would consider yourselves as elves or part of the human race.”

“What do you mean, my Lord?” asked Faramir.

“We can do without titles right now. I’m asking as a father to a grandson.”

“We are not related, Celeborn. Haldir is my father, you are not his,” Faramir stated.

“I disagree with you, Faramir. When Haldir and his brothers parents left this world, Galadriel and I took up their duties as parents. When an elf comes into another family, we cherish the elflings as our own. We become parents to them so therefore you are my grandson. The reason I asked that question is because of that heritage. With Haldir’s parents and your children being elves, you both have the choice of being one of us. You can live out your life here and in Valinor when the time comes or you can grow old and die with the human race. The decision is yours to make.” Celeborn leaned back in the chair waiting for their answer.

“Do we have to answer now, Celeborn?” Éomer asked.

“Yes, you should do it now. The souls of your children are still fresh and the magic could weaken by the end of the day and as it is almost noon, you don’t have much time.”

Faramir stared at Éomer and knew his answer by the look in his eyes. He turned his head to the door as Galadriel entered.

“Well, my husband, have they given their answer?” Galadriel asked when Celeborn gave up his seat for her.

“Not yet, my love,” Celeborn answered, kissing her cheek.

Faramir watched the love glow between the rulers of Lothlórien. He now knew that the magic was strongest with these two elves.

“Yes,” Faramir whispered.

“Yes, what, Faramir?” Galadriel asked.

“Yes, we will join the elves.” Faramir couldn’t take his eyes off the Lady because of the ethereal glow she gave off from her soul.

“So be it,” she said. “Take my hand Éomer while you take Faramir’s and he will in turn take Celeborn’s and then mine. Close your eyes.”

All four in the room took the hand next to him or her. Galadriel said something in elvish that Faramir and Éomer couldn’t understand. The air got thin in the room as Faramir watched a bright light glow on the other side of his eyelids. Then he felt something inside of him change. It was faint at first but then the intensity of it grew until he heard himself cry out. Éomer felt the same sensations and he, too, cried out at the changes that took over his body.

Outside in the living room, elves that were gathered there cooed and giggled at the elflings. It was then that Rúmil looked towards the bedroom door and saw a bight light.

“What’s that about?” he exclaimed and stood to make his way to the door when an arm stopped him.

“It’s Celeborn and Galadriel offering Faramir and Éomer’s souls to the elvish side. They talked to me about this a few days ago being that Faramir is my son.”

“Oh,” Rúmil said. He couldn’t find any other words to say. All the elves of Lothlórien knew what this entailed since it was done before but that was a long time ago. This was the first time Rúmil got to see the light.

Inside the bedroom, the glow started to fade. Faramir felt the tingling in his fingers and toes start to subside but only a little. He knew that he was different now but didn’t know about the changes.

These changes would shock anyone if they knew the power of the elves. Faramir and Éomer now sported pointed, elvish ears. Their hair had grown down to their hips but held the same color. Éomer’s face was devoid of a beard. The skin was paler and Éomer would find out later that his scars from battles would have disappeared. As for their height, they each grew another six inches. They were now as tall as the elves.

When Faramir opened his eyes, he gazed at his husband’s changes. “You are beautiful, baby!” using the endearment.

Éomer stared at his husband after he opened his eyes. “So are you, my love,” Éomer stated as he leaned over and kissed his husband.

“Our job is done here, my husband. Let us go back into the living room and see the children. These two need to be left alone.” Galadriel rose from the chair and both rulers left the room.

Faramir couldn’t believe the changes. Éomer looked totally different from a human.

“Do you feel any different?” Faramir asked as he broke off the kiss to breathe.

“Yes I do. I feel younger, more vibrant. Look at your hair!”

“And look at you, your hair is longer.” Faramir brushed his husband’s hair aside. “You have elf ears! Your beard is gone also.”

Éomer brushed Faramir’s aside. “You do, too!” he exclaimed.

Neither of them could get over the changes that took place. Hearing the door open, Faramir watched as Haldir took the chair.

“Well, now this is a transformation. You both look beautiful.” Haldir took in the differences of each of them. “How do you both feel?”

“Well, I feel alright. I feel young inside and my fingers tingle.” Faramir still could feel the magic working.

“I will leave you both to your new selves. It will be a while until you sense the magic dissipate. It usually takes a few days.”

“Thank you, Ada. This is a wonderful gift you have given me,” Faramir said taking his father’s hand.

“You are most welcome, ion nín,” Haldir replied taking his son’s hand and kissing the knuckles. He could see the glow between the two bonded mates more clearly. The March Warden left the room and went to visit his grandchildren.

After a few minutes, Éomer saw the nightshirt get wet in the front where his nipples were situated.

“Why is your chest wet?”

“I don’t know.” Faramir looked at his own chest and saw the wet spots. Just then Haldir came in with two crying children.

“What wrong with them?” Faramir questioned when he heard his children crying. Haldir handed Baineth to his Adar.

“They are hungry. You have to feed them,” Haldir replied.

“How am I supposed to do that? I don’t have breasts like a female.” Faramir was shocked that Haldir could say this.

“You may not have the breasts of a female but you do have the milk to feed them. Place Baineth in your arms and position her mouth on your nipple. She will latch onto it and take what she needs. I have done this with my own children.” Haldir helped his son feed his children.

When Baineth latched onto his nipple he suddenly felt the closeness of his child that any parent would feel. It brought a tear to his eye and ran down his cheek.

Éomer watched as the tear fell and brushed it away. He could feel the tenderness in the love of his children. Arodion was placed in his arms. He looked into his son’s eyes and saw the starlight of Lothlórien in them. It gave his son a more elven look. Arodion looked at his father and smiled.

As Baineth released the nipple, Faramir burped her and placed her between his legs on the bed. Éomer placed their son in his arms and wanted to put him on the same nipple when a hand stopped him. Faramir looked up at his father.

“Do not do that for it will make you sore on one side. Feed your son on the other side and when they need to feed again, reverse their positions. This way your nipples will stay in shape for feeding.” Haldir helped Faramir with his son and proceeded to lift his granddaughter into his arms. The little girl in his arms looked up at him with a big grin on her face. Her eyes were the color of her Adar’s. She was simply beautiful.

Two letters arrived from Gondor when Faramir was outside with the twins. Rúmil and Haldir were with him on this beautiful day. They all sat beneath the talan that Faramir and Éomer lived with the twins in the arms of their grandfather and uncle. The messenger stopped before Faramir and bowed.

“Yes?” Faramir asked.

“Messages have arrived for the two of you. Two are from Gondor and one from Rohan.” The messenger placed the letters in his hands.

“Thank you,” Faramir replied and watched the messenger bow and leave.

Faramir handed one letter to Éomer and looked at the two in his hands. One writing he recognized but the other he did not. He opened his father’s letter and read.

Éomer opened his letter and noticed it was from his uncle, the King.

After many silent minutes, Faramir replaced the one letter from Denethor and opened the other. It was from a man named Aragorn. It put a smile on his face to read what was going on in Gondor since his departure. He had a happy look on his face when he finished the letter.

“What put that look on your face, my husband?” Éomer asked.

“Well, Denethor is now fully recovered from his sickness and is showing the future King of Gondor his duties. They have a great friendship between the two of them that the councilors never thought would happen. In Aragorn’s letter, he says the same thing. He is glad that Denethor has accepted the position of Steward and within the year there will be a celebration to put Aragorn on the throne and rule Gondor. The future king is inviting us to attend. Who would have known?”

“I know what you mean. Uncle says the same thing. He is going to the celebration with Éowyn, my sister. They are planning to leave in two months. He also has accepted our decision to become elven. He hopes to see us at the coronation.” Éomer looked to Faramir for something.

“We will go to the coronation but what do we do with the children. They are to young to travel.” Faramir thought of the safety of his children that he bore. Here in this realm it was safe from the outside world; dangers were something different out beyond the trees. Faramir remembered what happen to him.

Just then Faramir heard a throat being clear. “I can’t let you do that, Ada. You have your own children to attend. How are you going to look after four young ones?”

“You forget that I have plenty of help,” piped up his father. “I have brothers, a Lord and Lady as well as three caregivers that looked after you when you were pregnant. Besides, my own children don’t need looking after that much. They are quite independent on their own.

Chapter 11

The Great Gates of Minas Tirith loomed before them. It’s been two years since they saw them but it was like returning after a patrol. Faramir almost felt strange that he was returning to the city that gave him such vivid memories of hurt. When they made it to the top, they were greeted by Denethor themselves.

As Faramir got off his horse, he could feel the change in Denethor. He was a vibrant young man again with hair that was almost black. He still bore a tinge of silver on the temples. He was looking at a different man than the man who raised him.

“My Lord Steward, it is good to see you again.” Faramir bowed before the man.

“Oh stop this formality and give me a hug.” Denethor stepped forward and placed his arms around Faramir. It was good to hold him again. He stood back from Faramir and noticed the change. Faramir had long hair tied back from his face and he noticed the ears. He also noticed that the two men were taller. When he looked at Éomer, he saw the same thing. “What’s happened to you? You both look different.”

“I…” Faramir was hesitant in telling Denethor anything but he did deserve the truth. “I found my father as I wrote but…”

“Is my family here, My Lord?” Éomer asked.

“Yes, they arrive two months ago. Why do you ask?” Denethor asked.

“It would be best to tell this story once instead of twice. My own family doesn’t know what has become of me because I never told them. They don’t know that I am a father.” Éomer kicked the ground with his boot feeling ashamed.

“Didn’t you tell them?” Faramir asked looking at his husband. “I thought that was why we sent letters to our families to let them know what happened to us.”

Denethor heard the ‘our families’ come from Faramir’s lips and smiled. “You still think of me as family after what I did to you?” he asked.

“I do. You raised me into the man I became before I left. I now know that it wasn’t your fault what happened. I’m glad I got rid of that evil thing before you completely lost your mind. Can I still call you father when I am here?” he asked shyly.

“You can. I would like your forgiveness for what I did to you. I never knew what was in my mind during those times. After I was redeemed to rule again, my memories have almost faded. I do suffer from some nightmares that I control with sleeping draughts. It’s not a full cure but it will do for now. Come, you must both be tired from your journey. Your room is ready. I put you in a different room reserved for nobility. To me you are my son and noble. You deserve the best.” Denethor lead them to the special quarters reserved for regal people. “Besides, Lord Aragorn would have my head on a platter if I didn’t treat you well.” He laughed at the last statement.

Faramir looked to Éomer when Denethor laughed. It had been some time since his father laughed and it was embraced. He placed his arm around his father’s shoulders in a brotherly gesture. His father turned his head and smiled.

Denethor placed his arm around Faramir’s shoulders when he felt the hand on his own. It was welcomed. They made their way to the room and Denethor said that dinner would be served in a few hours. This would give them time to refresh themselves and nap before then.

They arrived at the Great Hall of Feasts and were announced by a herald. Many heads turned their way as they made their way to the head table to bow to the future king.

“My Lord,” both Faramir and Éomer said at the same time and bowed.

Then a squeal was heard throughout the room. Éomer knew that squeal anywhere and turned to see his sister running towards him. He picked her up and twirled her around as if she was a child. They embraced and kissed.

Aragorn watched this and it broke his heart to see the hugs and kisses.

“Sister, Éowyn, it is great to see you. How have you been?” Éomer asked.

Then Aragorn smiled a great smile when he heard the word ‘sister’.

“I’m fine, no I’m great. It is great to see you again. Has this man been taking care of you?” Éowyn looked at Faramir and saw the nod. Then she noticed the change. “What’s with the long hair and have you grown again?”

“Yes he has. We will be telling our story to our family after dinner. Can I escort you to your seat, sister?” Éomer offered his arm.

“Yes you may. It is to the right of Lord Aragorn,” she said with a smile.

Éomer turned to see Aragorn nod his head. It was then that he saw his uncle sitting to Aragorn’s left. He bowed to the King of Rohan.

Théoden watched as his son stood before him. He hardly recognized his son with long hair tied back and taller.

Aragorn rose from his chair. “I would like you to take the two seats beside your uncle, Lord Éomer. It is your right.” He extended his left arm as an invitation.

Faramir and Éomer both bowed and took their seats after depositing Éowyn beside Aragorn.

The meal was most pleasing to their tastes and after that, dancing. After a few hours, Faramir and Éomer gathered their families as well as Aragorn and went into the future king’s study.

Both husbands explained what had happened to them when they left Gondor. Not all was said in the letters but when the part of the children was told, Éowyn gasped.

“You have children, Faramir?”

“Yes a boy and girl.” Faramir told them everything. When he finished, he waited.

“You mean to tell us that you are now elven? You will not die?” Théoden asked.

“Yes, uncle. We were given the choice when the children were born. They are fully elven and they would see us die before their majority. Because of Faramir being half elven, he was given the chance to live the life of an elf.” Éomer took hold of Faramir’s hand and rubbed the knuckles. “We had to make a decision before the mid of night when the souls of our children was still new. It did not take us long to decide. We want to be there for our children and our grandchildren and their children’s children.” Éomer and Faramir raised their hair from their ears. They were pointed. “This is what happened when we chose to live the life of an elf. We will sail with the elves when they leave these shores.”

Denethor bowed his head when this was said. He wished he never looked into that wicked ball.

All was silent in the room. Then Éowyn rose and went to her brother and brother-in-law. She kneeled on the floor with tears in her eyes. She clasped each their hands.

“Don’t cry, Éowyn,” Éomer said. “We will visit often to both cities. You will not lose us.”

“Do they treat you right?” she asked.

“They are full of love. Their realm is like a sanctuary that holds no evil except what is on the boarders. I am now part of their March Wardens which is like a captain while Faramir stays with the children.”

“Are you calling me your wife now, love?” Faramir teased to lighten the mood.

“Of course I am,” Éomer teased back and winked.

“Well then, husband, get me another drink.”

Laughter broke out in the room. All was back to normal as normal could be called that.

“I have some news of my own,” Éowyn said and rose from the floor and stood beside Aragorn. She took his hand into hers and it was welcomed. “After the coronation, Aragorn and I are to be married.”

This stunned Éomer. “What of Rohan? Who is going to rule there?” Éomer asked.

“My son, Théodred,” Théoden replied. “He married this year to Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and is expecting their first child, therefore he will not be going out on patrol. I am rearing him to take over my duties that is why he is not here. He stepped into my shoes before I left to come here. I’m giving him this chance to rule in my stead.”

“This is wonderful news all around,” Éomer stated. “I’m happy for you sister. Welcome to the family Lord Aragorn.”

“Please, call me Aragorn since you are going to be my brother-in-law in a few days.” Aragorn kissed Éowyn’s hand.

All had a wonderful time telling their own stories. There was laughter in all but Denethor. Faramir watched his ‘father’. He felt for the man. He rose from his chair and sat at the feet of his father. He put his head on Denethor’s knees as tears left his eyes. Everyone saw this gesture. Aragorn nodded to the rest silently and they left.

Many moments passed before a hand presented itself on his hair. Then the hand began to stroke his hair.

“What’s wrong, my son?” Denethor asked.

“Everyone seems to have happy news except you. I do not blame you for what happened. It’s that cursed ball that started all this!” Faramir rose his head with tears steaming down his face. “Since I became elven, my feelings have surfaced. I can no longer hold them in without showing my emotions.”

“I do not want you to cry anymore. These are happy times and we should forget the past. Have you remembered anymore of what I did to you?” Denethor watched his son’s reaction.

“No, I don’t remember much anymore. Those are now forgotten moments. I had two nightmares here about what you did and then nothing. It’s seems like there is a hole in my past.” Faramir wiped his tears on his sleeve.

“I know what you mean. The more days that pass, I no longer remember what I did to you. I also have a hole in my life. Maybe this is our way of creating a whole new life for ourselves. Someone took our memories away from us to be replaced by new ones.” Denethor took his son’s hand into his.

“I believe that too, father.” Faramir watched the man before him when he said the word. A smile was shown to him and it made him feel whole again.

Denethor felt his heart heal itself. He leaned forward and hugged his son. It was like he was hugging his son for the first time in his life.

Faramir returned the hug and felt his emotions raise. His tears started again and he felt loved for the first time in his life from the man who raised him. Someone was looking out for him and he welcomed the feeling.

They broke up a few minutes later when they didn’t hear a sound in the room. They both looked around and it was empty.

“Shall we both go and look for our families, father?” Faramir rose from the floor, wiped his tears again and took his father’s hand.

“Yes,” came the reply. Denethor’s hand was taken by his son and they left the room to the gardens that stood outside the king’s quarters. Everyone was sitting on benches that created a circle.

Aragorn heard footsteps approach the gardens. He stood as the two men emerged from the doorway. “How are things, Lord Steward?”

“All is wonderful. We talked and everything is wonderful. Now where is the wine?” He smiled to his son and Aragorn. Éomer approached them with a glass for the Steward.

“Are you okay, love?” Éomer asked taking his husband’s hand.

“Yes,” came the reply. “My life is whole again. Now this is a happy time for all so we shall celebrate.”

“I agree,” Éomer said kissing his husband. They both heard an awe in the background and Éomer turned. He watched Aragorn put his arms around Éowyn’s shoulders and he leaned in for a kiss. “Um…” he started to say but Faramir turned him around for another kiss only this one lasted longer than the first.

Faramir watched the two love birds across the way and stopped his husband with a kiss. He could never be as happy as he was right now. It seemed like everyone was happy, finally.

A few days later, the coronation took place. Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor. The whole city celebrated that they had a King again. After the coronation, Éowyn married Aragorn. All was well in the city.

Faramir and Éomer stayed another month and bit everyone a fond farewell. They arrived back in Lothlórien after a week of travelling. They visited many times in Gondor and Rohan as the children grew. Faramir was present when his father died in Gondor. Éomer was present when his sister and father and cousin died. It was a sad time in his life watching people die as he stayed the same in looks.

Faramir’s children grew into wonderful elves. It was at this time that Faramir went back into training to become one of the March Wardens. Éomer was totally against it but then he could never win an argument with his husband. Their daughter, Baineth, became one of Lady Galadriel’s ladies in waiting. Their son, Arodion, became one of the best March Wardens Lothlórien ever saw.

Two years after Arodion and Baineth had their majority party, war broke out in Gondor. King Aragorn dispatched a letter to Lady Galadriel, Rivendell, and the Oath of Éorl was dispatched along with the Red Arrow to Rohan. There was a message along with the arrow that war has broken out in Gondor. This letter said that reinforcements would arrive to keep them safe in Rohan. A few weeks later elves from Rivendell arrived to keep the orcs back from Helm’s Deep.

King Aragorn of Gondor found out through his Rangers that the One Ring was found. He got the Rangers to find this person. Word was sent to Aragorn that a Hobbit of the Shire, Frodo Baggins, possessed the ring. The King told the Rangers to bring him to Gondor.

Upon arriving at the gates of Gondor, the Rangers and the Hobbit rode into the White City. Aragorn welcomed them to Gondor. It was at this time that Aragorn noticed that there was four small people with the Rangers.

The leader of the Rangers, Aravorn II, explained to Aragorn that one would not leave the other behind. He introduced the Hobbits to the King. There was Frodo, his friend Samwise Gamgee, and two cousins, Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn looked into the eyes of Frodo and saw the darkness that was emitted from them. Frodo told him the tale of what he was to do and Aragorn agreed to help him. The King was told of the One Ring and how it was to be destroyed. He heard these tales of the One Ring while growing up in Rivendell.

Lady Galadriel dispatched a legion of elves to Gondor. This included Faramir, Éomer, Arodion, and Haldir along with his son and brothers. They agreed to look out for one another. Lady Galadriel told Faramir that his daughter would be safe with her and Lord Celeborn.

So a time came when plans were set into motion of the destruction of the ring. It was agreed that Frodo and Samwise would take the Ring into Mordor to the Fires of Doom while King Aragorn came up with a plan to distract Sauron so that the Eye watched them and not what was behind them.

The Army of Middle Earth descended upon North Ithilien near what was once Durthang. Aragorn took the leaders of the many Peoples of Middle Earth and had a discussion with them. It was at this time that Aragorn recognized one of the elves from Greenwood. He heard of Prince Legolas but he didn’t think that King Thranduil would send out his son to battle.

Along with the leaders was Gandalf.

“Welcome my old friend,” Faramir said and welcomed him with open arms at his old teacher but he noticed a difference in the Wizard. The Wizard told Faramir that as he descended into the Mines of Moria; he met up with a Balrog that ended his life. The Valar sent him back as a White Wizard to help with the ending of the One Ring.

“What has happened to you? You look different,” Gandalf asked.

“I found out I was half elven and chose to become an elf of Lothlórien. My husband is Éomer of Rohan. He, too, has chosen to become an elf. We did not want to see our children die.”

“I was wondering when you would find that letter your mother left you. I found it in the archives. After discovering it, I thought that I would teach you about the elves.” Gandalf was glad for Faramir.

“I thought at that time the elves were a fable until I went to find my father, Haldir,” Faramir said. “He is also here with his two brothers and his son. I also have a son here to fight the orcs. Come and meet them.”

Faramir took Gandalf to his tent. His family was gathered inside eating their lunch.

Éomer stood when Faramir entered. He placed a chaste kiss on his husband. Just then he heard a chuckle behind Faramir.

“Éomer, I want to introduce you to…” Faramir started to say when someone else finished for him.

“Gandalf,” Haldir gasped, “I thought you were dead!”

“No but I was for only a moment. The Valar thought I should be sent back but into my true form. I was a wizard of the people before but now I am a wizard of Middle Earth. Even Saruman has no power over me.” Gandalf strode over to Éomer. He knew at once this elf was a man. He could feel it. “Welcome, Éomer.”

“Thank you. It is an honour to meet you. I have heard great things about you from Faramir and the elves.” Éomer was astounded. He never met a Wizard before. He was just as ethereal as the elves.

They all talked about what had happened to each of them through their lives. It was then that a message was dispatched from Aragorn to Gandalf. Gandalf took his leave and went to the King.

Frodo and Sam made it into Mordor within a week. Both Frodo and Aragorn made plans that on the same day, Frodo would enter Mount Doom the same time Aragorn would descend upon the Black Gates of Mordor.

On the day that Frodo and Aragorn’s plan came to be, Aragorn got the warriors of Middle Earth together to face Sauron.

Faramir watched from afar when Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf with Pippin sitting behind Gandalf approached the doors. The doors opened and a man on a horse approach the other four. Words were spoken and then the Gates opened up and the evil of Mordor was upon them.

The King kept the Eye busy as Frodo entered Mount Doom. The warriors fought when the gates opened up and a hoard of orcs, trolls, uruk-hai, and fell beasts came at them.

As the Nazgûl flew overhead, the Great Eagles plunged their weight on the fell beasts with their talons, sending them back into Mordor. The warriors of Middle Earth were surrounded by the enemy.

“Stand, Men of the West!” shouted Gandalf. “Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom.”

Just then the ground shook. Faramir watched as the Towers of the Teeth swayed, teetered and fell. The power of Sauron had ended. The beasts fled to the darkest corners to hide from the sun. A great deal of enemies fell into the huge pits that opened up from the bowels of the earth.

Aragorn knew that this time that Frodo and Sam kept their promise of destroying the ring.

“We need to find the hobbits, Gandalf,” Faramir said. “They would not have lasted this long in the scorching heat of Mordor.”

“I agree,” Gandalf replied. “I will take Gwaihir and seek them out.” He then turned and yelled, “Gwaihir!”

Chapter 12

A great bird that Faramir read in fables landed on the land before Gandalf.

“Yes, Gandalf, how may I help you?” Gwaihir asked.

“We need to seek out two hobbits in the land of Mordor. We need to make haste!”

Éomer walked up to Faramir, amazed at the Great Eagle standing before Gandalf. They watched as the great bird lowered himself so that Gandalf could climb onto its back. The eagle turned and called to two other eagles. His huge wings came out and a swoosh of what felt like the wind sent those standing around cowering from the dust.

The next couple of hours was busy for everyone. All that were not wounded, helped out the wounded. They were put on stretchers and all made their way to the camp. Once there, the healers took over and prepared the hurt and suffering for the trip back to Minas Tirith.

At the same time, Gandalf found Frodo and Sam lying on a rock above the molten lava that came pouring down the hill. Gwaihir, along with his brother, took up the Hobbits and made haste to Minas Tirith. Both Hobbits were brought to the Healing House to be cared for.

It was many hours later that the army rode upon Pelennor and entered the White City.

Faramir was glad to hear that his family was alright except for bruises and a few cuts that would heal in time.

A few days later, Faramir and Haldir entered the Counsel Chamber to see Denethor and Aragorn talking.

Aragorn heard the door open and looked at Faramir. He still couldn’t believe that this elf was once a man.

“My Lord Aragorn, father, how are you?” Faramir asked.

When Haldir heard Faramir call Denethor, father, he smiled. After all, Denethor did raise him even if Denethor was punished by evil. Faramir told Haldir all about his childhood even about the beatings that Denethor gave him. But when he was told about the palantír, Haldir understood to well that he was not responsible for his actions. Besides, elves were made of love not hate.

“I’m fine,” Aragorn replied. “Besides, I’m your brother-in-law, you can call me Aragorn.”

“I know. It’s just that you wear your crown and are lord of these lands. It will take some time getting used to it.” Faramir then turned to Haldir. “Haldir, I would like to introduce you to my human father.”

“I thank you for raising my son, Lord Denethor,” Haldir said as he held out his hand in human fashion and bowed his head slightly.

Since Denethor was no longer possessed by the evil, his looks and appearance were now younger. The life that was sucked out of him during that time, was replaced once again. He now looked like a man of middle age instead of one in his late prime. Denethor’s hair was just turning white on the sides which gave him a more mature look.

“You’re welcome,” Denethor replied, shaking his hand. He didn’t know how to talk to an elf so he kept it simple.

“What brings you here?” Aragorn asked.

“We are going to be leaving tomorrow. It is time that the elves got back to their realm,” Haldir said. “This is the first time in ages that the elves of Middle Earth have fought since The Last Alliance. It will not be long before we leave these shores never to return.”

“What do you mean, Haldir? You mean to tell me that I will be losing my son again?” Denethor demanded.

“I will not die, father,” Faramir reassured his father. “I am leaving Middle Earth for the Grey Havens. There I will be taking a ship to the White Shores where elves will never die. Haldir and Éomer will be there with me along with my elven family. Besides, I will not be leaving until Aragorn’s son takes over the throne. That will be many years from now. It will take the elves that much time to prepare.”

Haldir was going to say something until he heard a voice in his head, ‘Not now father’. He looked to Aragorn and saw the nod. The King knew what was being unsaid.

“That is good. I would like to see you sometime. I want to hear all about your life in the Elven realm.”

“Well we have taken up enough of your time,” Faramir said. “It is almost time for dinner and I need to change.”

“We’ll see you at the table,” Aragorn replied.

The two elves bowed and left the room. Once the door to the room was closed Haldir turned to his son.

“How could you make a promise like that?” Haldir questioned.

“How could I not, Ada?” Faramir asked. “He’s human and doesn’t have much time for this land. I looked into his eyes and he will not be living long. He’s…” Just then Faramir broke down crying. He knew that in a few years his father was going to die.

“What is it, ion?” Haldir asked as he sat his son on a bench in the hall.

“As I gazed into his eyes, I saw what was going to happen to him in a few years.” Faramir wiped his eyes of their tears. “The years spent with that damned palantír has made him younger yes but in a few years time it will age him so fast that his soul will no longer be his. He’s going to die.”

“I’m sorry,” Haldir replied taking his son into his arms. “I now understand why you want to stay. Then we will. We will stay in Lothlórien until then.”

Faramir felt his love for his father and it calmed him down. He never thought that he would outlive his human father. Everyday when he was human, he thought his life would end on the field with an orc arrow stuck out of him.

The elves made their way back to Lothlórien. It was a solemn time for Faramir as he knew his father only had a few years to live. He knew that one day he would prepare for his death.

Éomer watched his husband from afar. He knew that he was depressed.

“Éomer,” Haldir started to say one day, “you are going to have to watch your husband. I fear that he will fade if he does not come out of this.”

“I will watch him,” Éomer replied. He knew from the teachings he got from the librarian on what happens if an elf fades.

Six months had passed when word came to Lord Celeborn. He received a letter from King Aragorn about Lord Denethor. Making his way to the front lines on the northern boarder he found Haldir.

“My Lord,” Haldir bowed before him, “what brings you to the boarder?”

“I received word from King Aragorn.”

“How long?” Haldir asked knowing what was going on.

“At month or so.” Lord Celeborn looked to Haldir as a tear slid down his face. He knew, as a father, about losing a child.

“I will get him and Éomer ready and will be on our way. I don’t want him alone.” Haldir will not see his son fade.

Haldir made his way to where Éomer was stationed. He watched as he stood his ground guarding the boarders.

Éomer turned when he heard a noise behind him. He knew by the look on Haldir’s face it was not good news. Then he remembered.

“How long?” Éomer asked as Haldir approached.

“Not long. Come.” That was all Haldir said.

The two made their way to Faramir’s talon. Once they entered, Éomer watched as Faramir was cleaning his weapons. Now that the children were grown, Faramir practiced on the field with the other warriors.

Faramir turned when he heard the door open. The look on Éomer’s face said it all and he stood. A ringing started in his ears before he passed out.

Éomer ran to Faramir and grabbed him before he hit the floor. He took his husband into his arms and brought him to the sofa that took up the living room.

Haldir got a glass of water and brought it to Éomer.

Éomer looked into Faramir’s face and understood. He lost his parents at a young age until Théoden took over his care along with his sister. He stroked the elven face in his arms until he felt Faramir coming around.

Faramir opened his eyes and looked at Éomer. Behind him stood Haldir with tears streaming down his face.

“How long?” he asked as he took sips of the water that was offered him.

“We need to leave by tomorrow,” Éomer replied with a hitch in his voice. “You stay here. I will tell the children. Haldir can you…”

“Yes, go.” Haldir took up the position that Éomer had and ran his fingers through Faramir’s white hair trying to sooth his son.

“Ada…” Faramir started to say but couldn’t finish.

“It’s ok ion. I will help you. You are very fortunate to have two fathers. He was there at a time I never knew about. I know that Denethor had his moments but you must remember that he does love you. You are all that he has left in this world. But remember that what is happening to him now, he has no control over.”

“I know but it’s not fair!” Faramir began to cry.

“I know it’s not fair but we all have to live with death in our lives. My brothers thought they were going to lose me when our parents died. It was Lord Celeborn that helped me and I will help you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Faramir, when elves become sad they get to a point that they start to fade. This in turn is when you die. We have to keep you from fading. You have a husband, children and family that will love you and help you. If we can do this then we can slow the process until we have time to get to Valinor where you can heal properly.” Haldir was rocking his son like a child.

“I have seen people lose their loved ones and in time they went on with their lives. Is it different for elves?” Faramir asked as he took his father’s hair in his hand and rubbed it, loving the feel of silk.

“It is a bit different than humans but if we catch it early then the soul will heal.”

“Thank you Ada,” Faramir whispered.

“You are welcome,” Haldir replied as he felt his son relax and heard a slight snore. He held him until Éomer returned.

It took them a better part of two weeks before they entered the White City. As he got off his horse, a servant came to him.

“Come, you have not much time,” she said as she took Faramir’s arms and pulled him towards the Healing House.

As they entered the private room, he saw Aragorn beside the bed with Denethor lying upon it. His look was completely different from when Faramir saw his father six months ago.

Before him was an old man who had wrinkles upon his face. His hair was completely white and his cheeks were sunken. On his hands were brown spots. Denethor had lost so much weight that it looked like there was no body beneath the blankets.

Faramir rushed over to his father and knelt on the floor, taking his father’s hand into his own.

“Father,” Faramir whispered, “I’m here.” He watched as the eyes before his opened. Being an elf, Faramir saw the pain his father was in.

“My son,” Denethor whispered then coughed. “I haven’t got much time.”

“Don’t talk, father.” Faramir started to cry.

“Now no tears. We both knew that this day would come.” Denethor coughed again until a cup was placed before his lips and he took a sip.

“I love you,” Faramir whispered. Somehow he just couldn’t speak any louder.

“I love you, also.”

Faramir leaned over and kissed his father’s forehead. When he returned to look at his father, he knew that he was dead.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Faramir screamed.

Éomer stood behind his husband and watched. When Faramir screamed, he put his hand on Faramir’s shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

“Leave us,” came an angry voice.

Aragorn stood from his chair and approached Éomer.

“Come, let’s leave them be,” Aragorn whispered.

The two left the room and closed the door.

“We will give him a few hours peace. Then we must take him away before something happens to him.” Aragorn knew about fading since he grew up in Rivendell.

Éomer and Aragorn made their way to where the horses were left in the courtyard on the top level.

Haldir was unpacking the horses when he heard the scream. He knew then that Denethor passed on into the heavens where humans go. A tear slid down his face at the sorrow. He heard a noise behind him. Turning, he watched as Aragorn and Éomer approached.

“I am sorry,” Haldir solemnly said as he bowed his head.

“We will leave Faramir with his father for a few hours then we will take him to his room and heal him,” Aragorn commented.

“It’s going to take a while for him to heal,” replied Haldir.

“No it won’t,” Aragorn stated. “You forget that I was raised by a true healer of elves, Haldir. I know of a way to keep Faramir from fading from this world.”

“And how do you propose to do that?” Haldir asked.

“I will tell all of you in a few hours,” Aragorn replied. “I will meet you both with Faramir in his room in two hours. I must prepare.” With that said, Aragorn left the two elves alone.

A servant then came to them.

“My King asked me to take you to your rooms.”

The two elves followed the servant until they came to Faramir’s old rooms.

“Lord Éomer, you will stay here. A bath has been prepared,” the servant said. “Lord Haldir will be in the room next door. My King did not want any of you separated at this time.” She turned to Haldir. “A bath for you also awaits.” She took Haldir to his room and left.

Éomer entered the room. A flood of memories came to him as he looked around. This was the first place him and Faramir made love all those years ago. He got out of his riding clothes and cleaned up. As he exited the bath with a robe on, he noticed that someone came and brought food but he was not hungry.

He stood before the open balcony as a light wind caressed his face. It was twenty years ago he lost his own father to old age. They arrived a day late. Théoden was buried amongst the rulers of Rohan in the Barrowfields. Éomer had the love of family of humans to get him through his rough times where Faramir had no one. His family now consisted of elves. He was so deep into thought that Éomer almost didn’t hear the door open.

He turned as he watched Aragorn and Haldir entered with Faramir between them. A servant was behind them carrying a pot on a tray with herbs and a few bowls. They gently put him on the bed and took off his riding clothes.

“I will take care of him,” Éomer started to say as he approached the bed.

“No,” Aragorn said. “I must do this to save his life.”

“What do you mean? He’s my husband!” Éomer yelled.

“And he’s now my patient,” Aragorn argued. “He’s fading fast. To fast for my liking. I know of an elven way to keep him from entering the Halls of waiting that Lord Elrond performed many times while he was teaching me about healing.”

Between him and Haldir, they got a naked Faramir into bed.

“Now, Éomer since you are in a robe, you must lay beside your husband naked.” Aragorn then prepared Athelas for the room. He place a few bowls of the herb around the room, pouring hot water into each bowl that a servant had handed to him.

Éomer didn’t question Aragorn as he took off his robe and got into bed with his husband. He watched Aragorn go around the room and then approach the bed again.

“Now,” Aragorn said as he took up a knife, “have you both bonded?”

“Yes,” came the whisper not knowing what he was going to do with the knife.

“Now there is another way of bonding that includes blood. What this entails is that I will make a cut on each of your left palms. The reason for this is that it is on the side of your heart. Your life force will blend with Faramir’s as his will blend with yours. I will then wrap a cloth around both your hands as I send a healing sleep to you. During this time I will make my way into Faramir’s mind and pull his soul back from the Halls of Healing.”

“Is that not dangerous to you, Aragorn?” Haldir asked as he took up a chair on the opposite side of the King.

“No, not if it’s done the right way. Lord Elrond taught me how to do this properly. It has been a while since I did it.”

“Alright, I trust you,” Haldir replied.

Aragorn took Éomer’s hand into his and cut the palm. He then took Faramir’s and did the same. Then he place the two palms together and tied them with a bandage before any blood was spilled. He then send a sleeping spell into Éomer. Aragorn then took a deep breath and looked at Haldir.

“Bring them both back to me,” Haldir whispered.

Aragorn nodded at Haldir as the king placed his hand on Faramir’s forehead, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Haldir noticed that the air in the room got a little thick. He then heard a gasp from nearby and looked to the bed. There in the bed, Aragorn had slumped over the bonded pair’s legs. He gazed over and saw that Faramir was smiling at Éomer and the smile was returned. Haldir noticed that Faramir’s color was even better then when they first arrived in the White City.

“Hi,” Faramir sighed as he watched his husband.

“Hi,” came the reply.

Aragorn groaned as he rose from the bed. “How do you feel Faramir?”

“Fine,” came the answer. Faramir was still staring at his husband.

“Faramir, let me look at your hand,” Aragorn asked.

It was then that Faramir felt his hand bound with another. When he noticed that it was his husband’s, he somehow felt different.

Aragorn unwrapped the hands and took a look at their palms. Neither one sported a scar. There was nothing.

“All is well,” Aragorn stated. “It worked. Now I will take my leave. Haldir, come with me. Let these two rest for the day. Come keep an old man company.”

“Alright,” Haldir replied.

Faramir recovered from his ordeal but it took it’s toll out on him. After they buried Denethor in his crypt beside his wife, the three elves made their way back to Lothlórien. By the time they arrived, Faramir had regained his strength.

Some of the elves had already sailed to Valinor but a few were left. Haldir’s family would not leave without him until he got back. The same went for Faramir’s family.

The elves of Lothlórien made their way to the Grey Havens. Once they were on the boat, Círdan took up the anchor and they all sailed to Valinor.

THE END


End file.
